Double jeu
by Azerty au rapport
Summary: Suite de Double vie. Voilà qu'après deux ans, on retrouve un couple qui s'étiole, un invité surprise, un policier trop fouineur, un triangle amoureux et surtout quatre folles décidées à tout compliquer. Merci à Sermina, courageuse correctrice
1. Prologue

Prologue

Quelques grains de poussières dansaient paresseusement dans l'air figé, brillants puis disparaissant selon qu'ils passaient où non dans un des raies de lumière épares. Tout n'était plus que moiteur et calme dans l'été qui s'éternisait encore. Nous étions pourtant mi octobre... Comme pour répondre à cette accusation muette, l'automne gonfla l'air d'une ridicule brise aux accents de canicule, qui ébranla pourtant les stores baissés, affola la course des poussières, brisa un instant limmobilité pesante. Sur son front perlé de sueur, une mèche miel frissonna doucement, lui arrachant un gémissement endormi. Il glissa sa main sur sa droite, sans même y penser, et fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil en décelant un espace frais entre les draps.

Ses doigts cherchèrent en vint le corps brûlant qui aurait dû reposer là.

La place à ses cotés était libre depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

Il était partit il y a longtemps.

Comme toujours.

La fenêtre du couloir laissa entrapercevoir les phares d'une voiture solitaire qui disparue bien vite, pressée, sûrement, de quitter les rues désertées à une heure si tardive. Le bref rayon de lumière fut pourtant suffisant pour permettre à Sasuke de repérer le trou de la serrure, et d'y faire pivoter les clefs de l'appartement. Le loquet se défit dans un cliquetis sourd, et les gonds émirent un murmure grinçant. Le jeune Uchiwa aurait pu se faufiler sans émettre un seul bruit, inaudible même dans le silence parfait du séjour vide, mais il était trop épuisé pour se genre de jeu. D'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers la chambre sans même prendre la peine d'enlever ses baskets, traînant sans conviction des pieds chaussés sur le parquet vieillot.

Dans la pièce voisine, un tas difforme lové sous les draps n'avait même pas réagit au son répété des ses enjambées sur le plancher. La touffe blonde en bataille qui en dépassait ne remua même pas, si enfoncé dans un sommeil réparateur quun troupeau d'éléphants au petit trot ne len aurait pas tiré. Sans perdre un instant, le jeune arrivant se laissa tomber tout habillé à ses côtés. Il poussa un soupir las qui se termina en bâillement et, la seconde suivante, Sasuke Uchiwa dormait déjà profondément.

Le travail s'était terminé plus tard que prévu, l'usant jusqu'à bout de force.

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de manger.

Comme toujours.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

On ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes. D'ailleurs, on ne change pas les mauvaises non plus. La preuve : quoi de plus normal et quotidien que de voir un Naruto survolté sortir de chez lui plus vite que son ombre en enfilant une chaussette sur le palier de l'immeuble ? Ce matin là cependant, le jeune couple qui venait tout juste d'emménager en face de chez lui (et encore ignorant de ces coutumes matinales) ne put que rester bouche bée devant la scène. Il faut dire que, comme toujours, l'Uzumaki ne faisait pas les choses à moitié ! Il traversait actuellement le couloir à cloche pied, tendant de nouer un lacet récalcitrant tout en jurant, s'étouffant partiellement avec sa tartine badigeonnée de ramen qui dégoulinait allègrement sur son T-shirt à l'envers.

Aujourd'hui, il avait douze minutes de retard. Comme toujours.

Je vous l'avais bien dis : on ne change pas les mauvaises habitudes !

Ce jour-là, l'ex danseur parvint à se faufiler dans une rame de métro juste avant la fermeture des portes, coinçant du même coup son fameux lacet défait entre les battants métalliques et dut rester là, la jambe en l'air, collé à la paroi dans un équilibre incertain jusqu'à la station suivante où la porte traîtresse libéra enfin la lanière de cuir. Après avoir grillé ostensiblement un feu rouge sur le passage piéton et provoqué un carambolage monstre sur la dix-septième rue, il dégringola les marches de l'amphi, hors d'haleine, décoiffé et débraillé, mais avant l'arrivée du professeur. Le souffle saccadé, les joues rosies par l'effort, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise, juste à côté de son meilleur ami.

- Un jour, il faudra que tu m'expliques par quel miracle tu arrives toujours à temps ! lui souffla Kiba.

- Eh bien, chuchota le blond en se penchant vers lui d'un air de confidence, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose...

Il sembla hésiter un instant, jetant quelques regards alentour.

- Je... j'ai une double vie. Je suis...

Il baissa encore d'un ton, mal à l'aise. Aussitôt, le jeune chien passa en mode '' vieille commère '', collant presque son oreille aux lèvres de son ami pour l'inciter à se confier. Alors, enfin sûr de n'être entendu par personne d'autre, Naruto parla. Durant un dixième de seconde, Kiba sembla littéralement passionné. Puis son expression se figea et se décomposa pour laisser place à une fureur folle :

- Te fiche pas de moi idiot, les ninjas ça n'existe pas !

Naruto ne l'écoutait même plus, totalement écroulé de rire sur sa table en savourant l'air mécontent de son camarade. A deux chaises de là, Neji avait laissé échapper un soupir dédaigneux et déclara, juste assez fort pour qu'on l'entende :

- Je suis certain que tu y as cru deux secondes. Non mais quel idiot !

Près de lui, Hinata pouffa doucement, creusant une adorable fossette sur le coin de sa bouche. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que pendant une fraction de seconde les trois garçons s'étaient tournés vers elle, débordant littéralement de tendresse.

Les deux années passées n'étaient pas parvenus à émietter l'affection que lui portaient son protecteur et ces deux amants, et pour ces derniers s'étaient d'ailleurs bien compréhensible : la jeune femme ne semblait pas vouloir cesser de s'embellir. Elle possédait un charme auparavant si discret qu'il en devenait presque invisible, mais qui fleurissait maintenant sur son visage épanouit. Elle respirait le bonheur, tout simplement, et semblait irradier de lumière même si une timidité encore mal contrôlée la faisait souvent se cacher sous un rideau de cheveux, qu'elle portait désormais longs.

- Si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement de la fixer avec ce genre d'expressions, je te juge que je vais déterre mon neuf millimètres et que je te fige une balle entre les deux yeux.

La voix était calme, caressante, un murmure à peine et entendu de lui seul. Si proche que Naruto sentit le souffle effleurer son oreille. Autant dire que le beuglement de surprise qu'il poussa à ce moment là n'avait aucun point commun avec la douce menace.

- Sasuke ! marmonna-t-il, boudant de s'être fait surprendre aussi facilement. Quand est-ce que tu es arrivé ?

- Depuis deux bonnes minutes au moins, mais avec le bruit de tu fais je ne m'étonne pas que tu ne m'ais pas entendu... boulet.

Sans plus lui accorder la moindre attention, le descendant Uchiwa déballa méthodiquement ses affaires, si habitué aux répliques puériles qui allaient suivre qu'il ne les entendit pas.

La vérité, c'est qu'il n'avait toujours pas perdu cette façon fluide et furtive de s'approcher des gens, vestige de son ancien « métier », et que la plus part des ses amis étaient tout simplement incapables d'entendre le bruit de ses pas lorsqu'il s'approchait. Cela, il le savait parfaitement, mais titiller son amant était devenu si systématique que le moindre sujet faisait l'affaire sans même qu'il est besoin d'y penser.

Et comme toujours, ça marchait : l'air renfrogné, son ange conclu sa tirade offusquée par un retentissant « teme ». Un battement de cil plus tard, sa mauvaise humeur l'avait déserté et il discutait joyeusement avec le trio d'amoureux, à sa droite.

Comme toujours.

Tout perdure. Le quotidien s'installe en heures similaires, jours indissociables, semaines répétitives... et tranquillement, les choses se transforment, si imperceptiblement que l'on ne s'en rend pas compte. C'est sûrement pour ça que tout devait immanquablement s'effondrer : parce que rien n'avait changé de manière radicale, que tout s'était juste tassé avec le temps. Ils n'avaient tout simplement pas pris conscience de l'ampleur des dégâts...

Pas encore.

* * *

Lorsqu'en début de deuxième année il avait décidé de s'inscrire aux cours de mathématiques quantiques, Sasuke n'avait pas réfléchi au fait que cette matière n'était absolument pas au goût (et au niveau intellectuel) de quatre folles bien connues de nous tous. Et quand bien même il y aurait pensé, ce n'aurait été pour lui qu'une raison supplémentaire de s'y rendre d'urgence !

Ainsi, pour la première fois depuis des mois, il avait enfin pu suivre un cours sans avoir à supporter une vague de flashs et les cliquetis d'appareils photo à chaque fois que sa main frôlait celle de son petit ami.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas réalisé, alors, ce que signifiait se retrouver dans un amphithéâtre sans son amant et leur quatre anges gardiens autoproclamés...

Pourquoi les femmes avaient elles tant de mal à assimiler le fait qu'il était non seulement casé, mais aussi irrémédiablement gay ? Excédé, le jeune Uchiwa avait dû faire face à la résurrection de son fan club et au combat acharné des groupies pour savoir à qui reviendrait l'honneur de s'assoir à côté de lui lors des désormais nombreux cours qu'il ne partageait pas avec Naruto. Pour ne rien arranger, une espèce d'intello binoclarde un peu snob, mais pour autant féminine et bien fichue du nom de Karine s'était emparée avec conviction de la place de leader des soupirantes, et menait avec acharnement la chasse à l'Uchiwa. Autant dire que les nerfs de ce dernier en prenaient un coup !

Ça ne s'était pas arrangé lorsque les quatre folles avaient subitement cessé de venir en cours, quelle que soit la matière, si bien que les moments de répit de l'Uchiwa se résumaient aux quelques heures qu'il pouvait passer près de son petit ami, en jetant des regards meurtriers et possessif à toute fille entrant dans son champ de vision.

Ce jour-là, c'est donc exténué et la mine sombre qu'il sortit d'un coin d'ombre, heureux tout de même d'avoir semé ses poursuivantes. La traque avait durée près d'une demi-heure, le laissant totalement lessivé, courbaturé et privé de la moitié de sa pause déjeuner. Il attaqua son sandwich d'un coup de dent rageur, se vengeant sur un innocent jambon beurre des tortures de la matinée.

Alors évidement, la pensée de se traîner jusqu'à l'autre bout du campus pour partager son repas avec l'homme de sa vie et ses amis ne l'avait même pas effleuré.

* * *

Naruto n'émergea pas lorsque quelqu'un poussa délicatement son épaule. Par contre, lorsque tout un cahier de notes s'écrasa violemment sur le sommet de son crâne, c'est autre chose ! C'est un étudiant aux yeux encore ensommeillés qui jeta un regard furibond à Neji alors qu'Hinata se précipitait pour examiner l'énorme bosse qui apparaissait déjà au dessus de son front et qu'un Kiba hilare roulait littéralement sous les tables.

- Je disais : arrête de baver sur tes notes, le cours est fini, répéta l'Hyuuga avec sa froideur habituelle.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! ronchonna l'Uzumaki.

Il ramassa rapidement ses affaires qu'il fourra pêle-mêle dans son sac, froissant la moitié des feuilles au passage. Discutant joyeusement avec Kiba, il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'une minuscule pression sur le coin de sa manche retint son attention. Se retournant, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une créature au teint cramoisi qu'il finit par identifier comme étant Hinata.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il comme elle ne se décidait toujours pas à parler.

- Je… j'aimerai te dire deux mots, Naru-kun.

Puis elle lança un regard en coin à ses deux petits amis, hésitante. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : aussitôt après, Neji saisit son rival de cœur par l'oreille et le traîna sans ménagement vers la sortie, ne semblant même pas entendre ses glapissements de douleur.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend le frigide ? Tu me fais mal là ! Lâche-moi ! Je veux savoir ce qui préoccupe Hina-chan !

- Tu es bête ou tu le fais exprès ? Ça saute aux yeux qu'elle veut lui parler seul à seul, boulet !

- …ah bon ?

Le soupir désespéré que poussa l'Hyuuga fut étouffé par le bruit de la porte qui se refermait derrière eux, laissant Hinata et Naruto seuls dans la salle désormais déserte. Pendant un instant, un silence inhabituel régna sur l'amphithéâtre avant que la jeune femme ne prenne son courage à deux mains et se jeter à l'eau :

- Naruto … Je … enfin vous … Sasuke et toi, ça va ?

Surpris, l'Uzumaki se méprit tout d'abord sur la question et répondit :

- Oui, on s'en sort. Ce n'est pas le luxe c'est sûr, mais comme tu le sais, il a réussi à trouver un deuxième petit boulot et on arrive à joindre les deux bouts sans trop piocher dans son héritage. Bien sûr, ça aurait été mieux si j'avais pu garder mon boulot au hot-club : j'avais beau ne pas aimer faire ça, ça rapportait quand même sacrément plus que les pizzas ! Mais vu que Sasuke peut se montrer dangereusement possessif, ça m'est maintenant formellement interdit ! Et même s'il m'avait permis de continuer, il aurait étranglé tous les spectateurs, alors au fond je crois que ça vaut mieux !

Il ne précisa pas que les nouveaux jobs de Sasuke rapportaient eux aussi infiniment moins que le précédent, parce que ni lui, ni son amant n'avaient jugé utile d'informer qui que se soit que l'Uchiwsa avait plusieurs cadavres à son actif. Serte le trio d'amoureux s'était bien douté que Sasuke avait un lien avec la mafia, mais ils avaient mis ça sur le dos de son criminel de frère sans chercher plus loin. Toujours est-il que cette page là de sa vie était définitivement tournée : il n'avait tué que pour retrouver Itashi et se venger de lui et, se dernier croupissant désormais à perpétuité dans une cellule humide et étroite, Naruto n'avait pas eu à insister beaucoup pour qu'il enterre ses armes, ses bijoux technologiques et tout ce qui le reliait aux meurtres au fond d'un jardin public. Mais ce n'est pas ce sujet là qui intéressait Hinata :

- Non ce n'est pas… enfin, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais savoir.

Elle rougit encore plus, prit une grande inspiration puis et planta ses yeux pâles dans les deux orbes océans.

- Est-ce que votre couple bat de l'aile ?

Et cette fois, son protecteur fut tout bonnement incapable de répondre. Quand il parvint enfin à réorganiser ses pensées, c'est d'une voix aussi mal assurée que celle de sa camarade qu'il demanda :

- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? Tout va très bien !

- J'ai remarqué que… oh, je ne vous ai pas espionnés ! C'est juste que j'ai vu que vous… ne vous étiez pas embrassé une seule fois aujourd'hui.

Son visage, alors, avait rarement été aussi proche de la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre. De son côté, Naruto semblait s'être totalement détendu.

- Ah ça ! C'est juste que maintenant qu'il a changé de cursus, on n'a plus qu'un seul cours en commun. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! C'est normal qu'on ne puisse plus autant se voir qu'avant, mais ça ne change rien !

La jeune femme n'osa pas le contredire. Elle ne lui dit pas que deux ans plus tôt, en une seule heure on les voyait se dévorer les lèvres au moins une dizaine de fois, qu'il y avait maintenant trois mois qu'elle ne les avait plus vu main dans la main, et que désormais, lorsqu'ils étaient assis à côté, c'était tout juste si chacun semblait remarquer la présence de l'autre. Non, elle ne lui fit pas part de toutes ses inquiétudes à leur sujet, ni de l'affreux pressentiment qu'elle avait pour leur couple. Une fois de plus, elle pria silencieusement pour que l'effervescence amoureuse dans laquelle la plongeaient constamment ses deux partenaires l'ait rendue paranoïaque, et que tout aille bien pour son ami. Une dernière fois, elle se força à peindre sur ses lèvres un timide sourire avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance pour son job et de rejoindre les élus de son cœur.

Mais quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne pouvait se défaire de cette horrible impression que, bientôt, quelque chose allait se briser. Irréversiblement.

* * *

Le refoulement, c'est chasser inconsciemment de son esprit ce à quoi on n'a pas la force de penser. Ainsi, Naruto oublia bien vite l'étrange inquiétude d'Hinata pour reprendre sa bonne humeur habituelle et se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers la première sortie de métro. Mais il avait à peine quitté l'Université qu'une voix l'interpella, roque et rieuse.

- Tiens, v'la l'homo !

« Tiens, v'la les cons ! » eut-il envie de répliquer. Mais il se mordilla sévèrement la langue et fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

- Eh, on te parle la tapette ! En plus d'être génétiquement raté t'es sourd ou quoi ?

Non mais à quel siècle vivait-il ? Comment pouvait-il encore y avoir des gens aussi obtus et bourrés de méchanceté gratuite ? Avec un soupir agacé, il accéléra le pas.

- Eh, on te parle !

Soudain, une large main le saisit juste au dessus du coude, le forçant à se retourner d'une secousse sèche. Deux prunelles d'un bleu dur comme l'acier se fixèrent sur son agresseur. Il s'agissait d'un garçon de vingt-cinq ans environ, haut de près de deux mètres et dont la carrure n'avait rien à envier à celle d'un déménageur avec option triple injection de phéromones et bodybuilding intensif. Évidemment : encore lui !

- Tiens, tu n'as plus peur de te salir en me touchant ? déclara le blond d'une voix acide, reprenant une des anciennes insultes.

- Mais c'est qu'elle répond la tafiole ! ricana la montagne de muscles, resserrant sa prise sur le bras de sa proie.

D'un coup d'œil, Naruto évalua la situation : trois autres néandertaliens homophobes se marraient derrière leur chef en lui lançant des regards de pur dégoût et, comble de mal chance, le reste de la rue était complètement vide à l'exception d'une dame âgée dont l'aide en cas de combat serait sûrement équivalente à celle d'un moucheron en bas âge. Bref : mieux valait éviter de trop les énerver et filer au plus vite : jusqu'à présent, il était toujours parvenu à se glisser entre les coups et avait bien l'intention de continuer ainsi !

Une fois encore, l'Uzumaki remercia silencieusement son amant d'avoir insisté pour lui apprendre les basses de la self défense après ce que tous deux avaient pris l'habitude d'appeler « l'incident » (comprenez par là le fait d'infiltrer le Q.G. de la mafia la plus puissante de la ville avant d'en livrer bien gentiment les membres à la police en même temps qu'un paquet non négligeable de preuves accablantes). Ainsi, tous les soirs pendant un mois, les deux jeunes étudiants s'étaient soumis à un entraînement draconien qui, immanquablement, finissait en partie de jambes en l'air torride. Mais Naruto chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Ce n'était _vraiment _pas le moment de fantasmer. Attrapant vivement la main qui le retenait, il tordit délicatement mais rapidement l'énorme poignet jusqu'à ce que la poigne se desserre dans un mouvement de réflexe. Ne laissant pas à ses agresseurs le temps de réagir, il leur tourna promptement le dos et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, dévala les escaliers crasseux du métro et s'engouffra in extremis dans une rame bondée. Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui alors qu'il se laissait retomber sur le battant de métal, essoufflé.

Ce petit manège avait commencé une semaine après la reprise des cours, c'est-à-dire trois mois auparavant. Visiblement, cette bande de brutes l'avait vu embrasser son amant dans un couloir, et depuis ils prenaient un malin plaisir à le martyriser à chaque fois qu'ils le croissaient seul. Oh bien sûr, ils ne s'en étaient pas pris à Sasuke ! Il émanait de l'Uchiwa une telle aura de puissance froide qu'il faudrait être dépourvu d'instinct de survie pour le provoque directement ! Mais Naruto, lui, paraissait tout de suite plus abordable.

L'Uzumaki n'en avait parlé à personne. Même pas à Sasuke. Surtout pas à Sasuke. Il n'était pas un grand bébé de vingt et un ans : il savait se débrouiller tout seul ! Cette bande d'imbéciles se lasserait vite, et d'ici là il n'aurait aucun mal à leur fausser compagnie comme ce soir !

Avec un soupir las, il en vient presque à regretter le temps où quatre folles s'étaient autoproclamées anges gardiens de leur couple. A cette époque là, tout propos homophobe était instantanément puni de mort. Radical mais efficace ! Cependant, les quatre jeunes femmes avaient mystérieusement disparu dans le courant de l'année précédente, et peu à peu, les étroits d'esprit avaient refait leur apparition.

L'ex-danseur secoua vivement la tête, résolut à se tirer d'affaire seul.

C'est presque contre son gré que sa main gauche se leva, venant précautionneusement tâter son bras droit où un hématome violacé se formait déjà.

* * *

Voilà, c'est déjà la fin du premier chapitre ! Vous devriez tous y voir un peu plus clair sur ce que sont devenus nos tourtereaux en deux ans. Et maintenant que tout est plus ou moins posé, on va pouvoir passer aux problèmes !


	3. Chapter 2

**Un grand merci à Sermina pour la bêta lecture, les corrections et les conseils !**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Comme toujours à cette heure du soir, la pizzeria ne désemplissait pas. Il fallait dire que l'ambiance chaleureuse qui l'inondait était tentante par cette nuit de froide obscurité. La température jusqu'ici trop clémente avait brutalement chuté au couché du soleil, et les grandes baies vitrées du magasin donnaient aux passants frigorifier la vison idyllique d'une salle rendue dorée par la douce lumière.

Les tables rondes ceintes de banquettes rembourrées croulaient sous les commandes, et le vif brouhaha des discutions saturait l'air chaud, chargé d'odeurs succulentes. Et pour toutes celles qui n'avaient toujours pas été convaincues d'abandonner la froide humidité aux relents de goudron pour faire escale dans cet appétissant cocon, il y avait Sasuke.

Combien de femmes et jeunes filles anonymes, se pressant sur les trottoirs bondés, n'avaient elles pas subitement stoppé leur course, fait un pas en arrière et étaient restées là, bouche ouverte, l'écume aux lèvres, en apercevant cet Apollon à travers la vitrine ? Alors soit, les pizzas du chef étaient excellentes, mais le met le plus appétissant de la boutique était sans aucun doute l'Uchiwa. Depuis qu'il était devenu serveur dans ce petit restaurant, toutes les femmes de la ville s'étaient découvertes un engouement subit pour la cuisine italienne !

Mais cette nouvelle clientèle féminine potentiellement superficielle et plus intéressée par le beau brun que par le contenu de son assiette n'avait pas que des avantages. Ainsi, si Sasuke, en prenant la commande d'un troupeau de pimbêches à la table 7, restait droit comme un i, une expression de profonde indifférence peinte sur le visage, ce n'était pas pour avoir l'air « Uchiwa », mais bel et bien que s'il desserrait les dents de ne serait ce qu'un millimètre, c'aurait été pour couvrir ses clientes d'un interminable exposé sur leur stupidité chronique, avant de leur faire avaler le carton de menu de force. Alors oui : il valait mieux qu'il ne bouge pas d'un cil.

- Ou alors je vais prendre une quatre fromage... mais sans fromage, parce que c'est trop gras. J'ai presque fini mon régime, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher !

Effectivement : encore deux kilos de moins et elle serait officiellement admise chez les squelettes anorexiques anonymes ! Splendide ! Sasuke dut se mordre férocement la langue pour retenir une grimace dégoûtée.

- Peut-être qu'on pourrait remplacer les fromages traditionnels par de la mozarella ? poursuivait la jeune étudiante. C'est beaucoup moins calorifique ! Oh, et pas d'huile ! Pas de sauce piquante non plus : on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils mettent dedans, ça pourrait être gras. La sauce tomate la plus légère possible, et bien sur pas de fromage râpé par dessus ! Ça fait peut-être joli, mais c'est re-dou-ta-ble pour la ligne. D'ailleurs...

Personne ne sut jamais ce qu'elle avait encore prévu d'enlever à sa commande, car Sasuke la coupa, la remercia d'un sourire crispé et tourna les talons, directement vers la cuisine. Deux minutes plus tard, il revint avec le met demandé, le posa devant la cliente stupéfaite, récita les politesses d'usage et la planta là, seule en tête à tête avec un simple paquet de farine.

* * *

La fatigue est quelque chose qui a le don de tuer dans l'œuf toute bonne humeur. On n'est décidément pas sociable lorsque nos muscles courbaturés nous élancent de toutes parts ! Alors pour Uchiwa Sasuke, dont le côté loquace n'était déjà pas très développé en temps normal, être fatigué équivalait à être aussi causant et sympathique qu'une pierre tombale. C'était ce que ce disait le propriétaire de la petite pizzeria en soupirant, le menton et les mains posés sur le manche de son balai, le regard perdu dans le vague. Vraiment, il avait perdu aux changes, lui souffla son inconscient alors qu'il regardait son jeune employé d'humeur exécrable qui retirait sèchement son tablier aux couleurs de la boutique. Celui là avait beau pouvoir battre Apollon dans un concours de beauté et faire un ravage auprès des filles, il n'avait pas un dixième du talant de Naruto pour animer la salle, et faire de chaque client un habitué.

Dire qu'au début, tout était parfait ! Lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il souhaitait engager un nouveau livreur à domicile, son jeune favori avait tout de suite proposé l'Uchiwa, dont le patron apprit plus tard non sans surprise qu'il était son amant. Ça l'avait remué un peu, et pendant quelques jours un léger malaise avait plané dans la boutique. Puis il s'était giflé mentalement, s'était répété que le gosse restait le gosse, qui que soit la personne avec qui il sortait, et avait fait son possible pour ne plus jamais y repenser.

Au début donc, tout allait pour le mieux. Le nombre de commandes avait triplé, vu que toutes les filles célibataires de la ville semblaient partager le même fantasme : ouvrir leur porte pour trouver Sasuke sur le palier. Qu'il est une pizza à la main et qu'il faille payer la commission était relié à l'ordre de petit détail. En salle, rien n'avait changé et les sourires de Naruto continuaient de faire de l'endroit le lieu de rencontre de prédilection pour de nombreux jeunes. La boutique n'avait jamais fait autant de bénéfices que durant le mois où elle fut organisée ainsi.

Mais c'est là qu'un incident survint : alors qu'il livrait une fromage champignons bien cuite avec double ration de sauce épissée, l'Uchiwa fut littéralement agressé par une furie en porte jarretelle noir qui comptait visiblement régler l'addition en nature. Il n'eut aucun mal à la repousser, lui cassa le bras au passage, et lui extorqua paisiblement l'argent de la pizza avant de s'en retourner tranquillement finir ses livraisons, complètement indifférent à ce qui venait de se passer.

Non, le vrai problème est qu'il eut la mauvaise idée de raconter cette mésaventure à son petit ami.

Jamais Naruto ne fit de scènes plus retentissantes que celle qu'il tint à son employeur ce jour-là. Il cria tant et si bien que le pauvre commerçant, vaincu, accepta que Naruto se charge des tournées pendant que le sexe-symbole de ces dames resterait bien à l'abri en salle.

Reprenant son balai brosse à deux mains avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, le propriétaire se remit au travail. Non vraiment, il n'avait pas gagné aux changes.

Il ne se doutait pas encore que, ce soir-là, le changement effectué près d'un an auparavant aurait des répercussions plus graves qu'une simple baisse de la fréquentation mensuelle.

* * *

A l'instant même où Naruto coupa le moteur de son scooter, le silence lui sauta aux oreilles. La nuit tombait calmement sur ce paisible quartier résidentiel du sud de la ville. Dans les allées de gravillons fins, les voitures étaient déjà au repos, tous feux éteints. La lumière des salons débordait par les fenêtres, teintant d'or pur les parcelles de gazon fraîchement coupé où perlait encore la rosée artificielle de l'arrosage automatique. Ça sentait bon le rôti, la tarte aux pommes et les pétunias.

Un sourire attendri étira les lèvres du jeune livreur lorsqu'il avisa la maison qui devait accueillir sa prochaine commande : de l'odeur de peinture fraîche à l'adorable chiot qui somnolait dans une niche flambant neuve en passant par la boîte à lettre personnalisée, tout, ici, sentait à plein nez le petit nie douillé d'un jeune couple tout juste marié. Amusé, il attrapa le carton à pizza et se dirigea vers la porte de ce cocon d'amour.

Il sonna (un haut-parleur électrique, à l'intérieur, émis un doux tintement de carrions mêlé de chants d'oiseaux), et fut accueilli… par une assiette de porcelaine qui frôla son cuir chevelu pour venir exploser sur les pavés de l'allée.

Pétrifié, la mâchoire décrochée et le teint légèrement livide, Naruto resta scotché au paillasson « welcome » en tentant de reconnecter les deux neurones qui avaient survécu à sa crise cardiaque.

- Désolé ! grimaça la véritable cible de l'assiette aérodynamique (alias le jeune marié).

Le reste de ses excuses fut couvert par un hurlement hystérique qui, d'après ce que le pauvre Uzumaki pouvait en juger par-dessus l'épaule de son client, provenait d'une jeune femme échevelée et rouge de rage.

- Où est ce que tu crois aller sale fumier ? On n'a pas encore fini !

- Je sais mon cœur : il reste encore des meubles qui tiennent debout ! railla son compagnon avec une moue moqueuse.

Cette réplique lui valut un jet intempestif de vase en céramique à la figure, qu'il évita de justesse en plongeant à terre. Toujours figé sur le palier, Naruto regardait la maison trembler sur ses fondations à chaque coup de rouleau à pâtisserie en se demandant pourquoi il avait accepté de faire ce métier.

* * *

Non, définitivement, Neji n'arrivait pas à vivre sachant qu'il était dans le même appartement que lui. Il le trouvait tout simplement trop criard, insupportable tache rouge dans son champs de vision. Et puis il prenait trop de place, s'étalant dans le salon comme tout l'espace n'appartenait qu'à lui. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il était confortable… mais non, définitivement, il n'aimait pas ce canapé.

Le cuir bordeaux rembourré, ce n'était sincèrement pas son truc, aussi douillés que soient les coussins. Mais le sale cabot avait insisté, ils avaient haussé le ton en plein centre du magasin, les coups de poing avaient volés, suivis de panneaux publicitaires lancés en pleine face, le tout pour finir, au terme d'un saut périlleux pas vraiment volontaire, par se rouer de coup avachis sur le dit canapé. Résultat des courses : le coussin supérieur légèrement déchiré par un coup de talon un peu trop vif. Une fois le meuble abîmé, ils n'eurent plus d'autre choix que de le prendre, leur budget ne leur permettant pas d'assurer à la fois les réparations et l'achat d'un autre modèle.

Il avait pourtant prévenu ses deux colocataires que non contant d'être immondes, les accoudoirs prenaient trop de place et qu'ils allaient se retrouver serrés comme des sardines quand ils voudraient regarder la télé tous ensemble !

Et il avait eu raison : après une guerria d'un quart d'heure pour choisir la chaine, les trois colocataires s'étaient retrouvés compressés les uns sur les autres, épaule contre épaule, peau contre peau. Aux bout d'une dizaine de minutes seulement de se contact un peu trop charnelle, le doux parfum de la jeune fille, l'imperceptible friction des vêtements et le mélange des chaleurs corporels suffisaient à chaque fois à faire monter la température de la pièce de plusieurs degrés.

Pour gagner quelques millimètres, les deux garçons avaient passé un bras autour des épaules d'Hinata, assise entre eux. Machinalement, Kiba commença à promener ses doigts sur la peau qu'ils rencontraient. Un doux effleurement à peine, un frôlement de plume, mais déjà si plaisant qu'il en oublia peu à peu le film pour se concentrer uniquement sur ce contact grisant. Ses mouvements devinrent caresse, et quelque chose en lui s'éveilla complètement, un lourd désir, une envie bestiale rendu insoutenable par l'ambiance douçâtre du salon. Au moment exact où il allait joindre ses lèvres à ce petit bal sensuel, une main vint le cueillir brusquement à la gorge, l'étranglant à moitié.

- Ca c'est MON bras sal cabot ! Enlève tes doigts de suite où je te les tranches !

La voix de Neji était sifflante, sourde et dangereuse, vibrante de dégoût. Les deux autres ne purent répondre que par un silence lourd, et la température de la salle retomba brutalement. Le reste de la soirée s'écoula dans un froid inhabituel.

* * *

Les feux des voitures défilaient, brûlant ses yeux alourdis de fatigue. Une fois de plus, il secoua vivement la tête et se reconcentra sur la route qui défilait devant lui. Plus qu'une pizza à livrer et son boulot s'achèverait il tiendrait le coup jusque là. Il resserra sa prise sur le guidon, tentant de ne pas prêter attention la douleur qui parcourait son bras engourdit. L'autre imbécile avait décidément de la poigne ! La prochaine fois, il devrait faire attention à ne pas se faire attraper par ses homophobes, leurs insultes faisaient décidément moins mal que leurs bleus !

Est-ce dû à la fatigue ? Aux l'élancements constants au dessus de son coude ? Ou alors est-ce simplement que tout se passa trop vite ?

Une silhouette surgit entre deux voitures garées sur le bas côté, avançant sur la chaussée. Naruto cligna des yeux, mais réagit une seconde trop tard. Deux grands yeux surpris se levèrent vers lui, rendu presque translucides par la lueur trop proche des phares. Un cri d'horreur échappa aux lèvres de l'Uzumaki alors qu'il serrait brusquement les freins au maximum. Le scooter dérapa. Il y eu un bruissement de pneus, un fracas de taule froissée, puis tout devint noir.

Naruto Uzumaki venait d'avoir un accident.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Affalé sur un siège aux ressorts déglingués et dont le coussin n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir, Sasuke se massait rageusement les tempes. Lorsqu'il était à ce point fatigué, même le grondement incessant du métro lui était insupportable. Comme souvent, le nettoyage de la pizzeria avait duré plus longtemps que prévu et les rames étaient maintenant quasiment désertes, mis à part quelques silhouettes aussi voûtées et courbaturées que lui. Il ne remarqua la pourtant très visible masse difforme, sur sa droite, qui se réveilla être un aggloméra de quatre jeunes femmes, qui tentaient sans grand succès de se cacher dernier un journal qu'elles tenaient déplié devant elles. Et pour parfaire le manque total de discrétion, elles étaient allé jusqu'à découper quatre paires de ronds dans le papier grisâtre, et au travers desquels ont voyer distinctement leurs petits yeux scrutateurs clignoter.

- Il n'a même pas encore réalisé ? s'offusqua une d'elles, à voix basse.

- C'est pire que ce que je pensais, répondit l'aînée, les sourcils froncés.

- Ca fait des mois que je vous répètes que ça déraille, répliqua une petite brune, au caractère bien trempé. Ils ne s'embrassent même plus, et… et… j'ai mis des caméras inflarouge dans leur chambre et j'ai rien pu filmer, même pas un petit câlin !

Cette constatation semblait l'affecter si profondément qu'elle éclata en sanglot, murmurants quelques phrases incompréhensibles sur de pauvres caméras, perdues toutes seuls dans le froid d'une piaule dans sexe.

- On n'aurait jamais dû les laisser seuls aussi longtemps. Tu as prévu de faire quelque chose à ça, n'est ce pas Azerty ?

Le ton était acide, et six yeux de tueurs se braquèrent sur la responsable.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit cette dernière avec un sourire détaché.

Et, plongeant sa main dans son sac à main, elle en ressortit une épaisse clef à mollette avant de rajouter :

- De un, je me suis personnellement chargé de la révision des véhicules d'une certaine pizzeria. J'espère juste ne pas y être allé trop fort sur les freins ! Et puis… On est de retour dans la place !

Pour le meilleur…. Et surtout, surtout, pour le pire et les emmerdes.

Inconscient de cette inquiétante discussion, Sasuke grimaça en pensant que, comme à chaque fois qu'il arrivait le premier, Naruto se serait contenté de préparer deux boîtes de ce ramen insipide qu'il aimait tant. Ce mec n'avait décidemment aucune idée de ce qu'était la gastronomie !

Le bruit des lourdes portes métalliques qui s'ouvrent le tira de ses réflexions, lui rappelant qu'il était arrivé à destination. Saisissant rapidement ses affaires, il descendit du métro et se dirigea d'un pas d'automate, quatre catastrophes ambulantes sur les talons.

L'appartement était un petit deux pièces dans un bâtiment flambant neuf qu'ils avaient commencé à louer deux ans auparavant, abandonnant leurs chambres d'étudiant pour s'installer ensemble. A l'époque, l'argent sale de l'ancien travail de Sasuke servait à payer la « dette » que Naruto considérait avoir pour l'orphelinat : c'était ça où le brûler, tant l'Uzumaki ne voulait pas entendre parler de « ce fric qui pu le sang ». L'utiliser comme ça, c'était un peu comme le laver de toute la souillure par laquelle il avait été acquit. Seulement pour l'orphelinat donc : leurs deux salaires à la pizzeria, leur permettaient de joindre les deux bouts pour leur dépenses de la vie courante.

Oui mais voila : une des banques frauduleuses où l'ex tueur à gage avait placé ses « recettes » avait fait faillite, et il avait perdu une bonne partit de l'argent gagné illégalement. Malgré ça, Naruto avait refusé de toucher à l'héritage de son amant, bien à l'abri sur un compte déclaré et on ne peut plus en règle. Et d'un autre côté, il ne s'était pas non plus résolu à envoyer moins de dons à son ancien tuteur. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans l'impasse. Finalement, l'Uzumaki s'était pris un second job dans une épicerie du coin, le soir, juste avant d'aller à la pizzeria. Il y aidait la vieille gérante à décharger les nouveaux articles tout juste arrivés, à les ranger et les inventorier. Cela ne lui prenait que deux petites heures, et même si la somme gagnée n'était pas vraiment faramineuse, c'était au moins ça. Deux mois plus tard, Sasuke avait lui aussi trouvé au deuxième travail : le matin à partir de cinq heures, il triait le courrier fraîchement arrivé à la mairie de Konoha et le portait personnellement à chacun des destinataires à travers la multitude de bureau de l'immense administration. Cela achevé, il avait tout juste le temps de sauter dans le métro et de rejoindre la fac avant son premier court du matin.

Ça par contre, ça avait tout de suite été dur à gérer : sachant qu'il ne quittait souvent pas la pizzeria avant onze heures et qu'il lui fallait vingt minutes pour rejoindre l'appartement, ajoutons à cela que son nouveau travail se trouvait à une heure du « domicile conjugale » … bref, ne dormir que trois heures par nuit s'était vite trouvé insuffisant. C'est là qu'un énorme coup de bol lui était tombé dessus : une de ses collèges, à la vue des cernes qui se creusaient inexorablement sous ses yeux, lui avait proposé de squatter gratuitement un petit studio resté inoccupé à l'arrière du bâtiment principal. Un vrai miracle : toutes les heures de voyage économisées lui servaient désormais à rattraper le sommeil qui lui manquait.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils en étaient venu à cette situation, sans même s'en rendre compte. Désormais, Sasuke et Naruto n'avaient plus en commun d'une seule heure de cour, passaient tout leur temps libre à travailler à des endroits différents et, les rares nuits Sasuke se sentait le courage de faire le détour jusqu'à leur appartement commun, tous deux étaient bien trop fatigués pour ne serait ce que parler.

Alors évidemment, la passion n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Hinata avait raison : leur couple battait de l'aile.

Mais cela, Sasuke l'avait à peine remarqué, enfermé comme il était dans un quotidien où gagner sa croûte était un besoin vital. Cette nuit là faisait donc parti de celles où il rentrait « chez eux », trop vidé pour seulement rêver à autre chose qu'à un oreiller.

Pourtant ce soir, en ouvrant la porte, il su tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Cette odeur de ramen qu'il était si sûr de détester ne flottait pas dans l'air immobile. Dans l'entrée, une paire de chaussons orange attendait patiemment leur propriétaire.

Naruto n'était pas rentré.

* * *

Cette nuit là, Sasuke ne dormit pas. Allongé sur leur lit, il s'était dit qu'il n'avait pas à l'attendre, que cet idiot avait tout simplement raté le métro. Ou plus exactement six ou sept métros, s'il en croyait l'horloge digitale qui déchirait l'obscurité de quatre chiffres fluorescents. Les yeux grands ouverts, il guetta les pas qui traversaient le couloir, mais aucune clef ne vient tourner dans leur porte. Vers deux heures, n'y tenant plus, il appela Iruka. Mais tout ce qu'il parvint à faire fut de réveiller le brave homme et de le faire s'affoler quand il lui apprit que leur abrutit de service n'était pas rentré.

Evidement, il ne commençait pas à paniquer : un Uchiwa ne panique jamais. Non, les battements désordonnés de son cœur étaient tout à fait naturels. Et c'est juste par acquis de conscience qu'il appela un hôpital, puis un autre… au troisième, il fit mouche. Après une brève recherche sur son ordinateur, une standardiste ensommeillée lui apprit qu'un Naruto Uzumaki avait bien été admis en début de soirée. Il n'entendit pas la suite : le combiné de téléphone pendait lamentablement au bout de son fil. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de raccrocher, se jetant littéralement sur sa veste avant de foncer sur la porte. Non, il ne paniquait pas…

Ou alors juste un peu…

* * *

C'est étrange qu'alors qu'on était sûr d'avoir déjà expérimenté un sentiment sous son plus haut degré, on puisse découvrir qu'on était loin de la vérité. Sasuke avait haït son frère, avec une force telle qu'il s'en serait fait des ulcères, au fil des insomnies et des ressentiments. Alors bien évidemment, si vous lui avez dit deux heures plus tôt qu'il ne savait pas encore ce que voulait dire le mot « haine », il vous aurez regardé avec les mêmes yeux que si vous lui annonciez qu'Orochimaru était le parrain des bisounours.

Mais maintenant, il savait. Les nerfs en pelotes, il dévisageait sans bouger l'être blond ô combien irritant qui se frottant l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire béat avant de prononcer la phrase qui transforma la moindre cellule de l'Uchiwa en une rage profonde :

- J'ai oublié.

- Oublié ? répéta Sasuke, dont la voix glaciale avait pris des accents menaçants. Tu réduis ton scooter à l'état de sculpture contemporaine fumante sur le bord du trottoir, tu es amené d'urgence à l'hôpital où l'on te garde en observation pour la nuit et toi tu « oublies » tout simplement de m'appeler, c'est bien ça ?

Naruto fit une adorable grimace, une de celles qui redonnaient à son visage un côté enfantin tout bonnement craquant. Il n'eut pas conscience que la fureur de son petit ami était déjà retombée, bannie par cette mimique qui, comme toujours, faisait s'envoler la rage de son glaçon d'amant. Désormais, le regard de l'Uchiwa sur lui n'était plus que rancœur et lassitude, mais avec un petit quelque chose de soulagement qu'il aurait préféré crever plutôt que d'avouer.

Une heure auparavant, il avait cru le perdre, et cette simple idée l'avait frappé plus violemment que quoi que ce soit d'autre depuis une année complète, c'est-à-dire depuis le début de ce quotidien monotone qui grignotait leur relation par les bases. Alors oui, il était infiniment soulagé que son imbécile d'aimant à problème préféré s'en soit sorti avec un bleu au front et une large égratignure sur le bras gauche. Mais Sasuke restait Sasuke : personne ne lui ferrait cracher un seul mot sur la peur irraisonnée qui avait tordu ses boyaux lorsqu'il avait appelé l'hôpital. Il pensa pendant un dixième de seconde qu'il y avait peut-être une caméra de surveillance dans le métro, auquel cas il devrait se débrouiller pour retrouver et détruire la cassette où on le voyait en train de donner des coups de pied à la porte du wagon vide en criant au métro de rouler plus vite. Quant à la standardiste qui lui avait indiqué la chambre de son amant... il se mit à calculer mentalement les risques qu'il prendrait en la faisant disparaître. Dissimulées derrière la porte, oreilles plaquées sur la battant de bois, quatre intruses avalèrent difficilement leur salive, se demandant si, finalement, elles n'allaient pas effacer la centaine de photo qu'elles avaient prises du beau brun en pleine panique… Mais non, de tels chef-d'œuvres valaient bien quelques jours de torture et une balle de neuf millimètre entre les deux yeux !

Inconscient des anciens réflexes de tueur qui titillaient son petit ami, Naruto, lui, mettait son silence sur le compte de sa mauvaise humeur et cherchait désespérément un moyen de se justifier. C'est vrai qu'il avait été en dessous de tout ! Il aurait au moins pu faire deux pas vers la cabine téléphonique qui ornait le mur, à trois couloirs de là ! La vérité, c'est qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à Sasuke. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que ce soir-là faisait partit de ceux où son amant était censé le rejoindre « chez eux ». Tout était devenu tellement mécanique entre eux que le fait que l'Uchiwa soit avec lui ou non n'avait qu'une seul conséquence : le micro-onde réchauffait deux bols de ramen au lieu d'un. Alors non, Sasuke ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans un lit trop étroit et trop raide, qui empestait le désinfectant à dix mètres.

Comme si l'Uchiwa était déjà en train de disparaître des moments importants sa vie.

« -Est-ce que votre couple bat de l'aile ? »

Il secoua vivement la tête pour en chasser cette citation idiote. Non, tout allait bien ! Il n'avait pas oublié son petit-ami, c'est juste qu'il avait dû penser à trop de choses en même temps depuis son réveil. Presque instinctivement, ses yeux se portèrent sur la droite. Près de lui, sur l'autre lit, son compagnon de chambre était assoupi, immobile. Le bip constant de l'encéphalogramme remplit l'air pendant un instant alors que ni l'un, ni l'autre des deux amants ne trouvait rien à dire.

- Il s'en sortira ? finit tout de même par demander l'Uchiwa.

Naruto hocha la tête sans pour autant parvenir à faire disparaître l'inquiétude qui pinçait ses traits,

- Il a un bras cassé et quelques contusions, mais rien de plus grave apparemment. S'il se réveille, il devrait être comme neuf en quelques semaines.

« S'il se réveille ». Sasuke se rendait bien compte que ces quatre mots là bouleversaient bien plus son imbécile de petit ami qu'il ne voulait bien le dire. Il savait aussi qu'il était censé trouver quelque chose de réconfortant à dire, quoi que ce soit qui puisse le rassurer. « Les médecins ont dit qu'il n'était pas entré dans le coma, fais leur confiance », « tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, personne ne peut éviter un piéton qui se jette littéralement sous ses roues » ou encore « évidemment qu'il va se réveiller : tu es le seul être humain capable d'hiberner des journées entières, rassure-toi ! ». Mais décidément, un Uchiwa ce n'est pas fait pour trouver les bons mots. Alors il se contenta de rester là, immobile, à regarder l'homme qu'il aimait se tordre nerveusement les mains. Et il se sentait inutile, séparé de lui par un lourd mur translucide qui n'avait cessé de s'épaissir au fil des derniers mois.

Il était en train de le perdre oui, mais l'accident de moto n'y était pour rien. Et pire : il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte, ou plutôt ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux.

Alors finalement, ce petit accrochage dans leur quotidien épuisant, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal pour eux me direz-vous ! Au moins notre glaçon Uchiwa retrouvait brutalement nez à nez avec des sentiments qu'il avait cru oublier. Mais voilà : quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave se profilait à l'horizon, et ça, ni Sasuke, ni Naruto ne le savait encore. Il y avait juste ce « bip » continu, strident... angoissant.

* * *

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Si Hinata n'avait pas été l'incarnation même de la patience et de la retenue, elle l'aurait immédiatement frappé : Neji pouvait faire preuve d'une sollicitude qui frôlait l'obsession, surtout lorsque concernant sa frêle cousine. Qu'elle éternue une seule fois, et on voyait débarquer le SAMU et l'effectif complet des pompiers de la ville ! Alors bien sûr, lorsque le matin elle avait manqué de s'effondrer après s'être levé trop brutalement, le jeune Hyuuga était passé à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque.

- Oui, répondit la jeune femme, pour la douzième fois de la journée. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

En temps normal, Kiba aurait lancé un « Et ce n'est pas en la harcelant comme ça que tu vas réussir à la reposer, mère poule ! » bien sentit, mais le fait est qu'il était aussi anxieux que son éternel rival.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rentrer à la maison ? Tu es toute pâle ! Tiens, mange un peu !

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il lui fourra une barre de céréales entre les mains. Un coin de la conscience d'Hinata lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait déjà pris assez de kilos cette semaine, et que si elle continuait de ce laisser gâter ainsi, elle allait finir énorme. Pourtant, elle n'osa pas refuser et le remercia timidement.

A nouveau, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard sur le siège vide à sa droite. Elle se mordilla les lèvres, inquiète, avant de soupirer.

- Tu sais, lança Kiba d'un ton dégagé, la simple notion de « ménager les autres » est absolument inconnue au cerveau de cet associable sur pattes d'Uchiwa. Alors s'il dit que Naruto va bien, c'est que c'est vrai.

La jeune fille acquiesça et soupira à nouveau avant de mordre sans grande conviction dans la friandise.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Sasuke fit le détour par leur appartement après son job à la pizzéria. C'était un vendredi soir, donc, si il avait suivi le même programme que ces derniers mois, il serait directement rentré dans le studio qu'il occupait gratuitement à la mairie. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Non, il ne se faisait plus de soucis pour lui ! Cet idiot à mèches blondes devait être sortit de l'hôpital depuis plusieurs heures déjà, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter ! Il se rappelait très bien de la tête de cette pauvre Hinata lorsqu'il lui avait appris que le bouffon national ne pourrait pas venir en cours parce qu'il avait eu un accident. Il avait cru que ce blanc bec de Neji allait le foudroyer sur place pour avoir osé faire une peur pareille à sa petite protégée.

Soupirant, le front plissé de rides contrariées, il se désola une fois de plus de ne plus avoir de portable. Ça lui aurait évité bien des frayeurs, et il n'aurait pas eu besoin de se déplacer pour vérifier que son danger public de petit ami était bien rentré à l'appartement. Mais non : payer un forfait téléphonique, et plus encore en payer un pour chacun d'eux, ça ne collerait décidément pas avec leur budget déjà très serré. Qu'il était loin le temps où il pouvait se payer les dernières merveilles technologiques sans même faire attention à leur prix !

Dire qu'il y avait tant d'argent qui dormait au chaud sur son compte ! A cette seule pensée, il revit le visage offusqué puis furieux de son petit ami. Lorsque Sasuke lui avait proposé d'utiliser l'héritage des Uchiwa, il y a maintenant un an, le blond n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de répondre :

- Hors de question ! Avec le talent que tu as, ça te sera indispensable pour plus tard. Dès que tu auras ton diplôme en poche – et vu comme tu es parti, tu l'auras haut la main dès le premier coup - tout cet argent pourra te permettre de fonder directement ta propre boîte d'ingénieurs en informatique, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Non, on va se débrouiller d'ici là.

Puis, avec un sourire malicieux, il avait rajouté :

- Tu es un chef d'entreprise né, mais bon sens je plains tes futurs employés !

Et ses rires avaient redoublé devant la mine ronchonne de l'Uchiwa.

Ce souvenir arracha une moue amusée aux lèvres fines de Sasuke alors qu'il gravissait l'escalier de l'immeuble où ils avaient élu domicile. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure que les étages défilaient, son cœur se mit à accélérer. C'était bête, horriblement bête, se répétait-il : il n'y avait aucune raison que Naruto ne soit pas rentré cette fois. Mais à la simple idée de l'appartement affreusement vide et silencieux, plongé dans le noir, le poussa à allonger le pas. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avala les dernières marches en quelques enjambées rapides et, soudain, s'immobilisa devant la porte.

Et c'est seulement là, immobile sur le palier, qu'il se remit à respirer. Sous le battant de bois, un fin rayon de lumière projetait des taches chatoyantes dans toute la cage d'escalier sombre, comme une invitation chaleureuse. Son ange était rentré.

Avec un soupir à la fois soulagé et irrité face à son propre comportement pour le moins puérile et stupide, Sasuke posa la main sur la poignée en reconstituant son masque d'indifférence. La porte s'ouvrit, déversant un flot d'éclairage électrique sur lui alors qu'une odeur entêtante de ramen envahissait ses narines. Dans l'entrée, une seule paire de chaussons attendait : les siens. Face à lui, un énergumène vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un T-shirt orange absolument immondes lui sourit à pleines dents.

Sauf qu'il y avait un problème

- Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'étais pas sensé venir aujourd'hui !

L'Uchiwa ne répondit pas, incapable de détourner son attention de l'erreur qui venait de se coller sur ce tableau si familier.

- C'est bête, continuait de monologuer son amant, sans remarquer qu'on l'écoutait à peine. Je comptais te prévenir demain en cours et te demander si tu ne pouvais pas rester à ton studio désormais. Désolé, tu vas devoir dormir par terre.

Les deux orbes d'un noir profond détaillaient l'intrus qui avait l'audace de gâcher SON champ de vision dans SON appartement, à côté de SON mec. Suivant son regard, Naruto se décida à faire les présentations.

- Voici Ichibi. Il va vivre ici avec moi à partir de maintenant !

Et pendant la minute qui suivit, une seule et unique pensée domina le cerveau de l'Uchiwa :

« C'est quoi cette merde ? »


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Inspirer, expirer. Non, un Uchiwa ne doit jamais prendre le cendrier posé sur la table pour l'enfoncer dans les dents d'un squatteur. Sasuke était sûr qu'en cherchant bien, il le trouverait écrit noir sur blanc dans le « code du parfait Uchiwa, tome un », entre le chapitre concernant le nombre maximal de mots à prononcer dans une journée et celui sur la supériorité génétique de tout membre de ce clan sur le commun des mortels. Alors il allait bien gentiment desserrer les poings avant que ses ongles aient réduit les accoudoirs du canapé à l'état de débris épars ! Quoi que... ses mains étaient mieux là que sur la gorge de leur « invité ». Naruto lui pardonnerait sûrement plus facilement s'il détruisait leur mobilier que s'il achevait l'homme qu'il avait renversé.

Car c'était là toute l'histoire : lorsque Sasuke avait réussi à reconnecter quelques-unes de ses neurones ensemble, son petit ami lui avait expliqué que « Ichibi » s'était réveillé en début de matinée, peu après son départ de l'hôpital. Un médecin avait tout de suite été appelé, mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un spécialiste pour savoir que le bras cassé n'était pas le seul problème lié à l'accident...

Flash back :

Malgré les contestations suraiguës de l'infirmière, Naruto n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se coller littéralement au dos du docteur pour épier chacun de ses faits et gestes. Il se tordait nerveusement les doigts et s'était tellement mordillé la lèvre inférieure qu'elle saignait légèrement. Rien ni personne n'aurait été en mesure de le forcer à rester tranquillement assis tant il voulait avoir au plus vite des nouvelles de sa « victime ».

Avec une précision et un calme acquis par l'expérience, le médecin prit le pouls de son patient, puis étudia ses yeux à l'aide d'un petit faisceau lumineux.

- Où suis-je ? demanda le blessé d'une voix roque, en clignant lentement ses paupières pâteuses.

- A l'hôpital, vous vous êtes fait renverser par un scooter. Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

Le jeune homme se contenta de secouer négativement la tête, les yeux dans la vague.

- Nous n'avons pas trouvez de papiers sur vous, de ce fait nous n'avons pas pu joindre votre famille. Y'a-t-il quelqu'un que vous souhaitez avertir ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

- Monsieur, Vous m'entendez ?

Il y eu un temps de battement, puis le patient articula un « oui » quasi inaudible.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire comment vous vous appelez ?

Silence. Avec un soupir las, le vieux généraliste se tourna vers l'infirmière avant de déclarer :

- Appeler le service de neurologie, on a un cas d'amnésie totale.

Fin du flash back.

Profondément enfoncé dans le canapé, Sasuke dévisageait celui qui, de toute évidence, resterai chez eux aussi longtemps que sa mémoire ressemblerait à un tableau d'art contemporain, c'est-à-dire un truc désespérément blanc devant lequel tout le monde semble vouloir s'extasier. « Ibichi », quel drôle de nom ! Apparemment, c'est la seule chose que les médecins avaient pu tirer de lui. Ils n'étaient même pas sûrs que ce soit son prénom, mais visiblement il évoquait en lui un vague souvenir.

Quoi que, ce nom peu commun était loin d'être ce qui choquait le plus chez lui ! Sa tignasse de cheveux rouges, elle, était plus qu'inhabituelle, surtout lorsqu'on l'associait à deux yeux d'un vert laiteux soulignés de cernes à faire pâlir Maryline Manson (ce qui est d'autant plus difficile que ce dernier s'étale trois centimètres de fond de teint blanc sur la tronche tous les matins).

Sasuke détestait la manière froide et inquisitrice qu'avaient ses pupilles verdâtres de se poser sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Non pas parce que cette attitude d'iceberg désinvolte le mettait mal à l'aise (ses gênes d'Uchiwa l'immunisaient contre ce genre d'attitudes) mais parce qu'il y avait quelque chose dans ses prunelles de sous-jacent, de... dangereux.

Cela dit, Sasuke détestait aussi sa façon de parler, de marcher, de s'assoir, de respirer même ! Tiens, bonne idée : s'il pouvait arrêter de respirer ça lui ferait un problème en moins !

Le petit coin de son cerveau qui avait gardé le froid détachement de tous les membres de sa prestigieuse famille lui chuchota que, si avant il n'aimait déjà pas grand-chose, depuis l'accident de son homme, son seuil de tolérance frôlait le zéro pointé. Il rejeta cette idée, s'appliquant juste à ne rien laisser paraître de la rage qui rongeait ses nerfs. Et comme toujours, il réussit. Sasuke Uchiwa ne laissait voir de lui qu'une façade pâle et inexpressive, peint de l'indifférence la plus totale. Enfin presque : un observateur très, très attentif aurait pu remarquer la trace que ses ongles continuaient de creuser sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

S'il avait été honnête envers lui-même, il aurait su que son comportement n'était que le fruit d'un dangereux mélange entre fatigue nerveuse et jalousie. Fatigue due à une vie si chargée et répétitive qu'elle en devenait mécanique, et aggravée par l'inquiétude atroce qui lui avait broyé les entrailles la veille au soir, lorsqu'il avait trouvé l'appartement vide. Jalousie stupide pour un parfait inconnu dont le seul tort, au fond, était d'avoir plus attiré l'attention d'un certain abruti blond que l'Uchiwa lui-même durant les six derniers mois. Sauf que ça, Sasuke ne risquait pas de l'admettre de sitôt !

Naruto quant à lui restait égal à lui-même : survolté, intarissable et rayonnant. Il parlait tellement que leur invité avait à peine eu le loisir de dire deux mots, ce qui avait l'air de lui convenir parfaitement : l'un dans l'autre, il semblait aussi loquace que l'Uchiwa. Ichibi se contentait de suivre des yeux la pile électrique qui traversait le petit appartement en tous sens en lui répétant de faire comme chez lui, lui préparant pêle-mêle des vêtements pour le lendemain, un bonnet particulièrement horrible qu'il jugeait apparemment indispensable pour la nuit, une serviette, une paire de chaussons, une boîte de ramen instantanés, une brosse à dents, des coton-tige, un tube de mayonnaise, trois boîtes de pâté pour chat et six tablettes de chocolat (à vous de deviner où finit ce que rassemble Naruto et où commence ma liste de course de ce week-end ! )

De temps en temps, ses pupilles étranges quittaient le tourbillon énergique qui s'affolait en tous sens pour venir se fixer sur le jeune homme de son âge, second locataire de l'appartement. Et tous deux restèrent là à se dévisager en silence, aussi immobiles que le blond était turbulent. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de cet échange d'un froid dont Sasuke n'aurait jamais cru un non-Uchiwa capable,

il finit par hausser un sourcil vaguement étonné et demanda d'une voix neutre :

- Un problème ?

L'autre secoua négativement la tête, mais prit tout son temps avant de déclarer d'un ton trainant :

- Non, je me disais juste que vous étiez très différents.

Et il se renferma dans son mutisme, détournant les yeux de l'Uchiwa pour reporter son attention sur la chose survoltée qui tentait de lui expliquer le programme du lendemain :

-... pourrions aller faire quelques courses, histoires de te trouver des affaires à ta taille. Dans l'après-midi, il faudrait passer au commissariat. Ta famille a dû déposer un avis de recherche pour ta disparition, on arrivera sûrement à découvrir ton identité. Si on retrouve tes parents ou des connaissances et que tu les rencontres, ta mémoire reviendra certainement ! En attendant, tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux ! Oh, comme tu as pu le voir, on n'habite pas vraiment un palace, et je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'accueillir plus convenablement... mais tu peux utiliser le lit, évidement ! Avec ton bras cassé, c'est la moindre des choses ! J'avais l'intention de dormir sur le canapé et de prévenir Sasuke de la situation demain matin à la première heure en passant à son travail, histoire de lui demander de vivre dans son studio le temps que tu retrouves ton chez toi, mais apparemment, je vais devoir me contenter du plancher !

Et il éclata d'un rire pur, cristallin, alors que les deux glaçons se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver de drôle à la perspective de dormir par terre. Ichibi répondit à ce long monologue par un vague remercient et un étirement microscopique des lèvres qui, chez lui, devait servir de sourire poli.

Sasuke, de son côté, analysait mentalement la situation : pour peu que la police sache faire son boulot, on devrait découvrir l'identité du gêneur et de sa famille d'ici peu. Mémoire retrouvée ou non, il le mettrait alors directement à la porte, histoire de retrouver son appartement, son lit, et SON petit-ami. Légèrement rassuré, il consentit enfin à épargner ce pauvre accoudoir de canapé. Oui, bientôt tout redeviendrai normal.

* * *

- Glaçon !

- Clébard.

Neji et Kiba étaient si penchés au-dessus de la table que leur front se touchait presque. Se défiant du regard, ils échangeaient leurs insultes habituelles, l'Inuzuka avec une rage exubérante, l'Hyuuga avec son inimitable air hautain. C'était partie pour la quatrième de leurs inévitables disputes quotidiennes !

- Lâche cette part de gâteau espèce de sal clebs uniquement dirigé par son estomac. Elle est pour Hinata.

- Mais puisqu'elle te dit qu'elle me la laisse, gros frigide obtus !

- Elle a uniquement dit ça par politesse, chose que tu ne peux comprendre puisque tu en es complètement dénué. Tout comme de sens de l'observation : si tu savais un tant soit peu regardé autour de toi, tu verrais qu'elle dévore littéralement cette part des yeux depuis dix bonnes minutes.

- Tu ne…

Kiba n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : une assiette venait d'atterrir entre eux, explosant en mille fragments tranchants. Instantanément, les deux garçons se séparèrent et posèrent sur Hinata un regard ahuri.

- Vous ne pouvez donc pas arrêter une seule minute ? hurla leur flocon, à bout de nerfs. Vous… je…

Et d'un coup, elle éclata en sanglots, tourna les talons et couru s'enfermer dans la chambre, laissant derrière elle deux garçons presque choqués par sa réaction. Toute trace d'agressivité avait disparue dans le regard des deux rivaux, remplacée par un effarement tinté d'inquiétude. Non seulement la colère ne faisait pas partit des expressions qu'on s'imaginait pouvoir voir sur le visage de leur petite-amie, mais en plus, leurs sempiternelles querelles ne lui arrachaient normalement qu'un sourire amusé.

- Il y a quelque chose qui m'a échappé ?

- Dans ce cas-là, je ne l'ai pas remarqué non plus, répondit l'Hyuuga. Il ne s'est rien passé dans l'immédiat qui change vraiment de d'habitude.

Il eut un léger silence, à peine troublé par les reniflements étouffés qui leur parvenaient de l'autre côté de la porte. Neji se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, troublé, puis enchaîna :

- Tu crois qu'elle a un problème ?

- Sincèrement, vue comment tu la maternes, je ne pense pas qu'il ait pu lui arriver quoi que ce soit de grave sans que tu le remarques !

- Quoi alors ?

- Je ne sais pas… Elle est peut-être malade.

Et d'un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent vers la chambre, le regard soucieux.

* * *

Non, vraiment, Naruto était un crétin fini ! C'est la seule déduction à laquelle Sasuke put parvenir, et il faut dire que les deux dernières années de vie commune n'avaient fait que le conforter dans cette hypothèse.

- Baka, souffla-t-il.

L'obscurité et l'oreiller qu'il reçut en pleine figure suffirent à masque le micro sourire qui étira ses lèvres.

- Teme ! Pourquoi tu m'insultes au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Répriment de justesse un deuxième sourire, l'Uchiwa se libéra de sa couverture et se redressa sur son coude. Un rayon de lune traversait la fenêtre, éclairant de son éclat argenté le milieu de la pièce. Affalé sur le planché, au milieu d'un tas de couverture, son ange boudait. Adorable.

- Je te traite d'idiot parce ce que tu gesticules par terre en bougonnant depuis une bonne demi-heure. Pourquoi tu n'avoues pas tout de suite que tu n'arrives pas à dormir, imbécile ?

Naruto croisa ses bras sur ses genoux en grommelant dans sa barbe avec une mimique digne d'un môme de quatre ans.

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix : je dois dormir par terre, acheva-t-il d'une manière un peu plus audible.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, leur lit double était occupé par le blessé et les deux étudiants se partageaient le minuscule salon, Sasuke sur le canapé étroit, son ange à même le sol. Il y eu un moment de silence, brisé par le bruit délicat d'un drap qu'on soulève. Les yeux écarquillés, l'Uzumaki dévisagea son amant qui avait écarté sa couverture, comme une invitation à le rejoindre.

- On ne tiendra jamais là-dessus à deux !

Et il avait raison : à lui seul, l'Uchiwa prenait déjà la quasi-totalité de la place. Mais ça ne semblait pas le décourager pour autant.

- J'ai l'intention de dormir cette nuit, et je n'y arriverai pas si tu continues à gigoter comme ça.

Simple, cassant… du Sasuke tout craché ! Naruto ne put empêcher de se sentir amusé et, curieux de voir comment ils allaient s'y prendre, il n'hésita pas un instant de plus. Il se releva et fit les deux pas qui le séparaient du canapé avant de s'y glisser suavement. Son amant s'était serré le plus possible sur le dossier, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de s'allonger à moitié sur lui tant la place manquait. Ils finirent par trouver un équilibre ainsi, les jambes entremêlées, les torses si collées l'un à l'autres que chaque respiration qui les soulevait devenait un caresse, les visages tellement proches que leurs souffles un peu trop brûlants se mélangeaient. Un frisson d'excitation ébranla l'Uchiwa alors qu'il glissait ses bras autours des hanches de son idiot. D'un geste si doux qu'il en paressait presque hésitant, Naruto fit s'effleurer leurs lèvres une fraction de seconde. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, se piégèrent réciproquement.

C'est finalement la fatigue qui l'emporta, les entraînant sans mal tous les deux dans cette position.

À quelques mètres de là, à travers la porte entrebâillée, un regard vert et indéchiffrable les détaillait.

Les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer.

* * *

Il est et a toujours été tentant de soudoyer pour obtenir ce que l'on veut. Qui n'a jamais acheté un énorme sac de bonbons pour attirer l'attention des autres ? Qui n'a pas pensé à glisser un billet dans la poche de son examinateur, mine de rien ? Qui n'a jamais proposé une bière à son voisin dans l'espoir de lui soutirer des ragots sur telle ou telle personne ? Quelque soit le niveau de graviter, les faiblesses de l'être humain sont un véritable appel à tricher.

La première fois qu'Orochimaru avait corrompu quelqu'un, c'était à la maternelle. On avouera qu'il est difficile d'imaginer cette tête de vipère autrement qu'en vieux pervers psychopathe à la langue trop bien pendue, pourtant, il fut un temps (très lointain, je vous l'accorde) où il n'était qu'un petit bout de chou _presque _adorable. On pourrait débattre du manque de clairvoyance de ses professeurs qui n'on jamais su reconnaître un futur détraqué dans un enfant qui glisse des couleuvres dans le sac de ses camarades et achète les faux aveux d'un autre à coup de sucettes à la fraise, mais ce n'est pas de ces souvenirs d'enfance que je veux parler ici. Non, c'est juste un moyen de montrer que la corruption semblait être chez lui comme un tallant inné.

Evidement, lorsque l'empire Hyûga fut démantelé par le seul flic intègre parmi tous les pourris, le serpent n'avait eu aucun mal à s'immiscer dans la place tout juste dégagée, soudoyant tous ceux qui pouvaient encore l'être. C'est ainsi qu'il pouvait d'un seul coup de fil faire classer « sans suite » une affaire, ou encore égarer par inadvertance des preuves (entendez par là attaquer la personne qui les surveillait au bazooka puis la ligoter fermement avec les anses de son sac à main, avant de faire croire, le lendemain, que tout cela n'était l'œuvre que d'un chimpanzé échappé du cirque le plus proche ! Oui, les hommes de mains du vieux pervers ont vraiment une imagination peu commune, mais aussi et surtout assez de petits billets verts pour convaincre tout le monde qu'ils disent la vérité).

C'est ainsi que fut étouffé cet étrange dossier qui relatait le meurtre d'un mafieux dans un club de strip-tease, et que l'enquête sur le démantèlement de l'Akatsuki prit fin avant même d'avoir commencé. Enfin, officiellement. Parce qu'il y a toujours des têtes brûlées qui n'abandonnent jamais, et ce même policier incorruptible, qui avait fait tomber les Hyûga, avait décidé de fourrer son nez dans les sales petites affaires de la pègre. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule chose où il fourrait son nez …

Comme toujours, il tenait son livre exagérément près de son visage, ne laissant paraître de lui qu'une touffe de cheveux argentés. Il était tant et si bien concentré sur sa lecture qu'il ne sursauta même pas lorsque son coéquipier laissa tomber une énorme pille de paperasse sur le bureau surchargé.

- Encore ce torchon pornographique ? soupira le nouveau venu après un bref coup d'œil au titre de l'ouvrage.

La seconde d'après, il dut se baisser vivement pour éviter le presse papier qui, après un joli vol plané, vint gentiment s'encastrer dans le mur.

- N'insulte pas l'œuvre de Jiraya-sama ! cracha Kakashi, que seul son précieux paradis du batifolage pouvait sortir de sa somnolence nonchalante

Asuma Sarutobi haussa légèrement ses épaules massives avant de glisser sa main dans sa poche. D'un geste rendu machinal par l'habitude, il attrapa une cigarette qu'il coinça au bord de ses lèvres. Il se laissa alors tomber sur une chaise qui trembla sous sa carrure massive, avant de poser négligemment les pieds sur la table.

Oui, vraiment, c'est deux là faisaient la paire ! On ne trouvait pas mieux qu'eux pour se tourner les pousses ! Ce que personne n'arrivait à comprendre, c'est comment ils pouvaient être aussi efficaces alors même qu'ils donnaient l'impression de ne rien faire. C'était peut-être dû à leur sens de l'observation infaillible…

- Qu'est ce que tu écoutes ? demanda Asuma en recrachant une bouffée de fumée.

Les sourcilles froncés, il avait remarqué le minuscule écouteur, coincé au creux de l'oreille de son coéquipier. Alors comme ce pervers ne lisait pas finalement ? Il avait appris depuis longtemps qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences avec l'Hatake. Pour toute réponse, ce dernier lui envoya négligemment son baladeur, que son coéquipier rattrapa sans la moindre difficulté.

« _- Qu'est est ton rôle dans l'Akatsuki ? _» souffla une voix cristalline à travers l'écouteur.*

_« - Je m'occupe de toute la section prostitution. Au début… »_

Le flic n'écouta même pas la suite : il la connaissait par cœur.

- Encore ? soupira-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu espères découvrir en réécoutant sans cesse cette bande son ? L'affaire a été classée non ? Je croyais que maintenant tu t'occupais de cette fameuse « Scal ».

- Ouais, et je dirais même plus : je tourne en rond.

Il y eu un bref silence sans la salle et lorsque Kakashi reprit, ce fut avec ce ton grave qu'il n'utilisait que peu souvent :

- Un inconnu qui nous livre l'Akatsuki sur un plateau et tout de suite après, les hauts magistrats se démènent pour étouffer l'affaire. Ils croient franchement que j'allais abandonner comme ça ? Non, plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que le mec qui nous a envoyé ça est le même que celui qui a tué ce Baidara dans ce bar, il y a deux ans. Et je suis aussi convaincu qu'il est lié d'une manière ou d'une autre à cette pourriture d'Orochimaru.

Son pouce appuya rageusement sur le bouton lecture, et à nouveau la voix d'ange chuchota à son oreille :

_« Je… que fait l'Akatsuki ? »_

- Je retrouverai cet homme et ses complices, et je peux te jurer que j'enverrai tout ce petit monde en prison.

Asuma ne répondit pas : lorsque Kakashi décidait quelque chose, rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. La seule chose dont on pouvait être sûr, c'est qu'il n'échouait jamais.

A suivre

* * *

* voire « double vie, chapitre 39 »


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

- Je vois. Et c'est donc parce qu'il accompagne le jeune homme de l'accident que Naruto ne viendra pas aujourd'hui ?

Iruka avait prononcé ces mots avec le plus grand sérieux du monde, pourtant, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Comme tous les samedis en fin d'après-midi, il avait commandé une vingtaine de ramens au traiteur du coin dans l'attente de la visite de son ancien protégé et de son ténébreux petit-ami. Il se rappelait encore ce fameux week-end où il avait rencontré Sasuke pour la première fois, tout juste un an plus tôt. Naruto avait bafouillé pendant dix bonnes minutes, rouge comme jamais, et l'Uchiwa, lassé, avait fini par prendre les devants et se présenter lui-même. Le jeune gérant de l'orphelinat comprenait désormais sans mal ce que Naruto avait eu autant de mal à lui révéler, et il faut bien avouer que sur le coup il avait été tout simplement abasourdi. Non pas qu'il ait quelque chose contre l'homosexualité : même si ses aventures se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, il était lui-même de ce bord-là. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa pille électrique blonde soit également attirée par les hommes.

Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Depuis, il commandait toujours un bol de ramen de plus et recevait les deux jeunes amants une fois par semaine, au milieu d'une mer de gosses survoltées. Le pauvre Sasuke s'était d'ailleurs révélé bien moins doué que son petit-ami pour s'occuper de tout ce petit monde. Mais même si ses visites se ponctuaient de grimaces gênées et d'un constant malaise, sa froide patience lui permettait de supporter sans trop de mal l'armée de bouts de chou. Armée qui, en l'absence de Naruto, s'emblait vouloir se rabattre exclusivement sur le beau ténébreux. C'est ainsi que le cadet des Uchiwa se retrouva planté au milieu de la salle, droit comme un i, avec un gamin accroché à son bras, un autre à sa jambe et deux fillettes sur ses épaules qui lui tiraient sans ménagement les cheveux sous prétexte de lui faire des tresses. Le reste de la troupe tournait autour de lui en entonnant des chants de guerre indiens, le visage barbouillé de peinture. L'air stoïque quoi que quelque peu perdu de l'Uchiwa au milieu de toute cette agitation était tout simplement hilarant, arrachant un gloussement mal contenu à Iruka. Oui, vraiment, il approuvait Naruto dans le choix de son compagnon. Désormais, Sasuke était pour lui comme un de ses nombreux enfants.

Avec un sourire attendrit, il engloba des yeux la petite troupe effervescente avant de distribuer aux petites bouches affamées la vingtaine de ramens initialement destinée à Naruto.

* * *

- Nom et prénom, répéta la voix monocorde.

- Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il est amnésique : il ne connait pas son nom !

- Et moi je vous dis que sans son nom je ne peux pas lancer de recherche sur le moniteur. Dites, vous connaîtriez un « oiseau tropical » en six lettres ?

C'est à peine si Naruto n'explosa pas de rage dans le hall d'entrée du poste de police. Ça ne sembla pourtant pas troubler la standardiste qui continua tranquillement ses mots-croisés, visiblement très peu coopérative. Le jeune homme semblait à deux doigts de l'étrangler sous le regard désintéressé d'Ichibi lorsqu'un rire cristallin traversa la pièce.

- Laisse-moi deviner Shizune : c'est encore un pari avec Tsunade-sama, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce retournant d'un bloc, les deux garçons tombèrent nez-à-nez avec une splendide jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année, dynamique et enjouée.

- Pas cette fois Anko ! répondit la standardiste en souriant. Je suppose que tu sais que depuis quelque temps des plaisantins s'amusent à nous lancer sur de fausses enquêtes. Comme si on n'avait pas assez de boulot comme ça ! Tiens, ce matin par exemple : une patrouille est allée faire une petite rafle dans un des quartiers les plus mal famés du coin des bordels, histoire de mettre un ou deux dealers sous les barreaux. Figure-toi qu'ils ont en plus mis la main sur une fille qui dénotait franchement avec le décor : elle avait un tailleur tellement hors de prix qu'elle aurait pu s'acheter tout le quartier avec. Au premier abord, on aurait surtout dit une respectable femme d'affaires qui s'était égarée un peu trop loin des quartiers chics, mais le hic, c'est qu'elle transportait une belle valise pleine à craquée de billets de banques ! Et pas des petites coupures ! Les gars ont jugé bon de la ramener un commissariat pour interrogatoire, et figure-toi que non seulement elle ne s'y est pas opposée, mais en plus elle était intarissable : agent double envoyée là par la CIA pour infiltrer la mafia du coin, elle n'avait plus que vingt-quatre heure pour sauver le monde d'une attaque nucléaire lancée par un groupuscule néo-nazi à tendance mégalomaniaque, le tout non sans remettre l'argent de la malle à une faction terroriste contre la libération imminente de Pépette, le chat de la reine d'Angleterre sauvagement retenu en otage.

- Rien que ça ! pouffa Anko, morte de rire. Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- On a rendu son argent en lui conseillant de l'utiliser pour se payer quelques consultations chez le meilleur psychanalyste de la ville. L'un dans l'autre, le résultat de cette affaire c'est que j'ai eu pour ordre de jouer les cruches, histoire de décourager les petits menteurs. En toute logique, ceux qui ont vraiment une requête importante à faire peuvent prendre leur mal en patience, alors que les fous et ceux qui n'ont que de fausses enquêtes pour s'amuser se décourageront bien vite.

- Eh bien je crois que ces deux-là ont réussi le test ! enchaîna l'autre femme. Occupe-toi de leur cas immédiatement si tu ne veux pas que le petit blond se mette à réduire les chaises de la salle d'attente en miettes !

- Compris lieutenant !

- Autre chose : cette idée tordue venait de qui ? De notre flambeuse de chef ou de ce paresseux de Kakashi ?

- Du commissaire Hatake, répondit la jeune employée, un sourire entendu sur son joli visage.

- Je vois… Il faut vraiment que j'ai une discussion avec lui sur la notion de moral…

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré, avant de les saluer poliment et de tourner les talons.

- Bien ! Revenons à notre affaire, déclara sérieusement la standardiste. Les seuls avis de disparitions ces trois derniers jours dans un rayon de deux cents kilomètres concernent deux enfants d'une dizaine d'années. J'ai néanmoins préparé un post-it informatique résumant brièvement votre cas. Si une des affaires qui nous sera confiée dans les prochains jours correspond, tous nos agents pourront alors facilement faire le lien. Il ne me reste plus qu'à prendre votre numéro de téléphone pour vous joindre au cas échéant.

Devant elle, c'est à peine si la mâchoire de Naruto ne s'était pas décrochée.

- Je… Vous… Pendant tout ce temps vous…

- Je travaillais vraiment, oui ! J'ai appris au contact d'un de mes collèges l'art de faire semblant de ne rien faire. C'est hilarant, vous n'imaginez même pas !

Puis elle rajouta, plus pour elle-même :

- Dommage que Tsunade-sama, elle, ne fasse pas que semblant… la dernière fois j'ai même retrouvé une trace de bave sur un rapport ! Non mais je vous jure…

Dépité, le jeune Uzumaki se demanda dans quelle maison de fous il était tombé…

* * *

Sasuke était certain qu'il était scientifiquement démontrable qu'une après-midi cerné d'une horde de quinze gosses incontrôlables était trois fois plus épuisant qu'une journée de travail complète, voyage dans le métro bondé compris. Quand il promena son regard sur la bande de petits monstres qu'il venait de mettre au lit pour la sieste, il avait dans ses yeux un je-ne-sais-quoi d'incrédule et d'effrayé. Comme si ce garçon déjà adulte qui avait, dès son plus jeune âge, fait face à la mort et aux organisations les plus dangereuses du pays se trouvait soudain impuissant et terrifié devant ces bouts de chou innocents et sans défense d'une dizaine d'années. Non, vraiment, Sasuke ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec les enfants.

Enfin ça, c'était la règle générale…

Elle n'eut pas besoin de parler : elle ne parlait jamais de toute façon. Elle dut juste tirer délicatement sa manche pour attirer son attention. Comme toujours.

Et comme toujours, Sasuke posa sur Emilie un regard différent de celui qu'il portait sur les autres enfants. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'était plus vraiment une enfant, si jeune soit-elle, et qu'il reconnaissait à travers cette petite bouille le reflet exact qu'avait dû lui renvoyer son miroir quinze ans plus tôt. Le même teint pâle, la même figure de porcelaine, froide et fragile, le même mutisme…

Alors il la prenait sur ses genoux, tout simplement, sans fioriture, sans chercher à savoir quel cauchemar troublait son sommeil et embuait ses yeux, sans tenter à la réconforter autrement que par sa main qui effleurait distraitement la masse de cheveux châtains. Juste parce qu'il la comprenait.

Au final on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que Sasuke ne savait pas y faire avec les mômes : c'était juste que sa propre enfance lui interdisait de s'identifier un tant soit peu à ces débordements de rires et de chants, et que pour la première fois de sa vie il rencontrait un domaine où il était maladroit. Et étrangement, les petits, eux, l'aiment beaucoup, Emilie « la muette » encore plus que les autres.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Kiba, Neji et Hinata avaient couché ensemble. Dans le même lit...

Parfois, surtout au début, seuls deux d'entre eux partageaient ce moment d'intimité et de douceur, et dans un sens s'était plus simple. Mais alors, un des garçons se retrouvait inexorablement exclut, alors plus le temps passait, plus ils apprenaient à partager ces moments à trois. Du coup, quand ils avaient emménagé ensemble, ils n'avaient pris qu'une seule chambre.

Oh, dans l'acte en lui-même, ils s'y prenaient toujours en duo. Mais désormais, le troisième ne les quittait pas du regard, rajoutant de si de là des caresses et des baiser, et se donnant son propre plaisir.

Ce soir ils en étaient là, trois corps brûlants entre les draps fins, se délectant encore d'un fantôme de plaisir qui s'apaisait doucement et du frôlement sensuel de leur peau. Kiba s'étira de tout son long, puis entoura tendrement de ses bras une silhouette sur sa droite. Il caressa la joue de porcelaine avec l'arrête de son nez, effleura le menton de ses lèvres, chercha la bouche…

Soudain, il sentit une main ferme sur son visage, l'éloignant sèchement. Sous lui, le corps de Neji s'était raidit et ses yeux pâles le dévisageaient avec sévérité. Avec un grognement agacé, Kiba s'écarta, puis décida finalement de se lever et de quitter le lit. Sur la gauche, Hinata dormait avec sérénité, un petit sourire bienheureux sur les lèvres.

* * *

- Tu as vraiment un don pour tout gâcher !

Neji sursauta brusquement, lâchant sous la surprise le drap dont il s'était recouvert pour traverser l'appartement. Derrière lui, adosser sur le carrelage immaculé de la salle de bain, Kiba le détaillait d'un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? bégaya l'Hyuuga en se retournant, ramassant au passage sa couverture.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, iceberg.

Et c'était vrai, il le savait pertinemment. Mais il avait réussi à se persuader que ça n'avait pas d'importance, que s'il s'y prenait correctement, cette conversation n'aurait jamais lieu. Mais évidemment, ce sal cabot venait chercher les embrouilles !

- J'en ai plus qu'assez, reprit Kiba d'une voix acide. On s'était tous mis d'accord pour partager notre vie ensemble, tous les trois, et toi il faut que tu casses continuellement l'ambiance avec ton regard « ôte tes sales pates de moi clébard » ! Je fais mon possible pour faire comme si de rien n'était parce qu'Hinata n'est pas bien en ce moment et qu'elle n'a sûrement pas besoin d'un problème en plus, mais sincèrement, ça me tape sévèrement sur les nerfs !

- Tu as qu'à éviter de me toucher, ça réglera tout !

Un ricanement sarcastique et sans joie monta dans la gorge de Kiba et raisonna dans la petite salle d'eau.

- C'est ça ! On va tracer une ligne en travers du lit et on va chronométrer le temps que chacun peut passer du côté d'Hinata !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- Quoi alors ? Tu ne veux pas ne serait-ce que me frôler. Ça te dégoûte quand je te touche ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes lorsque je t'embrasse la nuque alors que tu la prends ! Ni quand tu te fais du bien en nous regardant !

- C'est à elle que je pense ! Elle que je regard. Uniquement ! Je ne suis PAS homo !

- Eh bien moi j'ai fait un effort pour vous regarder tous les deux, pour nous considérer tous les trois comme un ensemble, pour te garder dans un coin de ma tête même quand elle gémit dans mes bras.

- Personne ne te le demande, siffla Neji entre ses dents.

- Mais bon sang ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu ne comprends vraiment rien !

Et, dans un excès de rage, il se rua sur lui. Neji n'eut pas le temps de comprendre. Il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, le dos nu sur le carrelage glacial, son drap abandonné sur le sol. Deux mains puissantes enserraient violement ses poignets, le corps imposant et musclé de Kiba se retrouva pressé contre le sien, et le clébard se pencha doucement sur son cou.

- Cette proximité…, murmura-t-il, et son souffle caressait la peau frémissante sous lui. Ça, on doit faire avec. Mieux : maintenant qu'elle fait partie de notre vie, autant en profiter non ? Je ne te laisserai pas tout gâcher. Pas alors que ce serait si facile de… d'être…

Et sans autre forme d'explication, il empoigna son menton, plongea ses pupilles dans les biles blanchâtres. Et d'un seul coup, il vola ses lèvres. Férocement. Passionnément.

Mais brièvement. Lorsqu'il le relâcha, Neji n'avait pas bougé. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux perdus, choqué, il se laissa lentement glissé le long du mur, comme si ses jambes refusaient graduellement de le porter.

C'est seulement lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer sur Kiba qu'il esquissa un geste : d'un mouvement fébrile, il effleura ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts. Troublé.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Le son était strident, faible et pourtant assourdissant dans le silence lourd.

Stressant.

D'un geste las, Ichibi tourna la tête pour fixer son regard glacial sur le coupable. Naruto était assis à la table du salon, une pile de cahiers répandue devant lui, mais depuis plusieurs minutes déjà il ne leur prêtait plus aucune attention. Son regard se plongeait dans un fragment de ciel nocturne à travers la fenêtre tandis que ses doigts pianotaient convulsivement la table, à une vitesse telle que le bruit en devenait incessant, continu.

Légèrement admiratif, son nouveau colocataire dû s'admettre qu'à aucun moment depuis le lever du soleil la vigueur du jeune Uzumaki n'avait faibli. Pas un instant de pause, d'immobilité complète, durant plus de douze heures d'affilées. La journée n'avait pourtant pas été de tout repos : dès l'aurore, cette pile blonde l'avait traîné dans le labyrinthe des métros, puis dans toutes les boutiques de vêtements à coût modéré du centre-ville. Là, après d'interminables essayages, le jeune étudiant lui avait acheté trois T-shirts et deux pantalons à sa taille en évitant de trop regarder les étiquettes de prix (histoire de pas déprimer tout de suite), et avait réglé le tout en répétant une centaine de fois que ça ne le gênait pas, que c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire. Et si son sourire était on ne peut plus sincère, son banquier, lui, serait sûrement moins d'accord.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du magasin, Ichibi ne put s'empêcher de lancer au grand sac de vêtements neufs un long regard indéchiffrable avant de déclarer d'une voix uniforme et basse que Naruto n'avait pas à faire tout ça. Ce dernier lui répondit avec un clin d'œil que, si ça le mettait mal à l'aise, il n'avait qu'à se dépêcher de retrouver la mémoire. D'ailleurs si ça se trouvait, il était le riche héritier d'une marque de pâté pour chat multimilliardaire en pleine expansion et il était d'ores et déjà fiancé à une splendide demoiselle du nom de Upilitilitalitominiza, princesse d'une famille d'industriels, et qui volerait à son secours à travers les déserts brûlants, les plaines glacées, pourfendrait un ou deux dragons en papier mâché pour venir, d'un baiser, briser la malédiction et lui rendre ses souvenirs. Ils pourraient alors enfin se marier et l'union de leurs deux familles libérerait Vérone de sa haine millénaire… euh, non : permettrait l'épanouissement de leurs entreprises qui donneraient naissance à une chaîne de restaurants de ramen, grâce à laquelle Ichibi rembourserait les vêtements par le biais de repas à volonté et gratuits pour Naruto jusqu'à la vie de ses jours.

Dubitatif, le jeune amnésique dévisagea le phénomène de foire ambulant qui continuait son délire sur la renommée d'un restaurant imaginaire, un filet de bave au coin de la bouche.

Par la suite, ils avaient à nouveau traversé la ville jusqu'à un poste de police où, après deux heures d'attente et une bonne crise de nerfs, ils avaient obtenu que la standardiste enregistre leur cas.

Sur le chemin du retour, Naruto n'avait pas cessé de parler (pour ne pas dire d'hurler) à grand renforts de gestes exubérants. Il répétait sans cesse qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter : si aucun avis de recherche n'était paru pour un jeune homme de leur âge, c'est sûrement qu'Ichibi avait un appartement à lui tout seul près de son lieu d'étude, ou de travail, va savoir, et que ses proches n'avaient pas encore été en mesure de remarquer sa disparition ! A la fin du week-end, l'absence de nouvelles allait sûrement remédier à ce petit contretemps. Et il continua ainsi pendant plus d'une demi-heure, enchaînant les hypothèses jusqu'à suggérer que son nouvel ami avaient été enlevé par les extra-terrestre il y a une cinquantaine d'années avant d'être soudain relâché, le cerveau lavé et tous souvenirs effacés.

C'était sa manière à lui (assez singulière, je vous l'accorde) de tenter de remonter le moral à un Ichibi qui, lui, n'avait pas spécialement l'air d'en avoir besoin. Il se contentait de braquer sur l'Uzumaki ses yeux vert clairs aux impressionnantes cernes, et d'acquiescer d'un air indifférent en se demandant vaguement où cet abruti pouvait bien aller chercher tout ça.

Dès leur arrivée, Naruto s'était précipité chez la petite épicière, vieille femme chétive incroyablement petite à la force vocale disproportionnée en vue de sa taille. Aussitôt que les deux jeunes hommes eurent franchit la porte, elle se mit gronder et à tonitruer, signalant à pleins poumons que le blond avait dix minutes de retard. L'heure suivante ne fut que cris et répliques saignantes échangées par deux personnes de deux générations opposées qui, pourtant, s'emblaient s'entendre à merveille. Bruyamment, certes, mais à merveille toute de même.

Perdu au milieu de toute cette cacophonie, le taciturne nouveau venu avait regardé le feu follet blond décharger vivement un camion de livraison et courir d'une étagère à l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Dès qu'il avait eu fini, Naruto l'avait déposé à l'appartement avant de filer à la pizzeria afin de prendre possession d'un scooter de livraison flambant neuf (l'ancien, rappelons-le, étant encore réduit à l'état de culture contemporaine, encastré dans un mur de béton). Il était rentré tard, vaguement épuisé, mâchonnant une de ses pastilles dont il semblait raffoler, et dont il garder toujours une boîte dans son sac.

Même maintenant, assis et inactif, il semblait tout entier remplit d'une énergie turbulente, quasi incontrôlable. Une ébauche de sourire effleura les lèvres d'Ichibi. Tant mieux : il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à poser des questions. Et sans qu'il ait besoin de le pousser, Naruto se remit à monologuer, comblant à lui seul le silence du petit appartement.

* * *

- Messieurs, je vous prierais de bien vouloir vous rassoir : ce problème est trop grave pour que vous étaliez ainsi vos querelles absurdes.

Le ton était sec, voire cassant. Les deux hommes échangèrent encore un regard haineux par-dessus la table de réunion avant de se renfoncer dans leur chaise, l'air grognon, avec la maturité de petits geignards d'une moyenne section de maternelle. Les hommes politiques de nos jours ! Avec un soupir désespéré, le député-maire de Konoha dévisagea la bande d'imbéciles frileux sensés l'aider à régler les problèmes de la ville. Sortis des meilleures écoles, tu parles ! Ce n'était qu'un ramassis de jeunes prétentieux, bien placés grâce à quelques pots de vin de leurs richissimes parents, et visiblement incapables de faire autre chose que de se cramponner pitoyablement à leur poste.

Le pauvre octogénaire massa un instant son front ridé, accablé par la situation. Il en regrettait presque le temps où son unique conseillé était Danzo : un homme serte dévoré d'ambition et peu soucieux de morale, mais au moins compétant ! Ce ramassis d'idiots là procédaient ces deux défauts sans laisser espérer le moindre tallant. Mise à par celui de l'épuiser, peut-être…

Trois tocs discrets se firent entendre sur la porte de la salle de réunion, à moitié couverts par le brouhaha des discussions sans lendemain de son équipe d'incapables. Le chef de la ville n'y prêta guère d'attention, pas plus qu'au jeune homme qui posa un document devant lui. Le bilan des travaux de la zone sud, le secrétariat général s'excusait de le faire parvenir en retard lui apprit la voix du jeune intrus. Le maire le remercia distraitement, se disant intérieurement que ce dossier ne lui serait pas d'une grande utilité si ses conseillés continuaient à faire preuve d'un Q.I. d'huître au champagne déjà passé au four (une huître étant un animal totalement dépourvu de système nerveux, sans compter l'alcool et la cuisson aient rarement pour but de permettre le développement des neurones). Avec un regard vaguement désespéré, l'élu sollicita à nouveau l'attention de son ban de crustacés.

- En résumé, nous nous retrouvons donc dans cette délicate situation où nous avons déjà investi plusieurs millions dans la création d'un nouvel hôpital, dont la structure générale est déjà achevée et que l'on nous retire le droit de fonder. Nous voilà donc avec, d'un côté, plusieurs immenses bâtiments encore au stade de murs et de toits qu'il nous faut absolument exploiter, et de l'autre, un richissime et puissant homme d'affaire à la réputation douteuse, une ordure du nom d'Orochimaru qui est arrivé à faire capoter le projet d'hôpital, dans le but de construire sa propre clinique dans ce secteur-là. Il nous faut trouver un moyen de déjouer cette vipère le plus vite possible : je vous rappelle que l'élection a lieu dans deux mois, et si je laisse ces bâtiments à l'abandon après tout ce qu'ils ont déjà coûté, je risque fort de passer pour un incompétent et pour ne faire écraser dans les sondages !

Devant lui, la vingtaine « d'experts » se contentaient d'hocher craintivement la tête, en pleine imitation de l'air convaincu d'un poison rouge. Le pauvre maire, quand à lui, se mit à réfléchir sérieusement à ses choix de reconversion en cas d'échec…

- « Contrer Orochimaru sur un terrain juridique est impossible. Il vaut mieux contourner le problème : si vous ne pouvez pas construire d'hôpital, servez-vous des locaux pour créer des logements HLM. Le coup d'aménagement est inférieur à celui d'un centre hospitalier, et les voix des 628 personnes sur liste d'attente pour ce genre d'habitations vous seraient assurées. Laissez à la vipère l'honneur de payer toute la construction de sa clinique privée si ça lui chante, c'est la ville qui en sortira gagnante. Et vous, vous serez vu comme le défenseurs des personnes en difficultés financières.»

Stupéfait, l'élut dévisagea celui de ces hommes qui semblait s'être soudain réveillé.

- Splendide ! Où avez-vous trouvé cette idée ! s'enthousiasma-t-il, apercevant une lueur d'espoir.

- Ben, derrière vous : sur le tableau, répondit l'autre d'un air particulièrement stupide. C'est écrit en toutes lettres.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le mur du fond. Là, quelques lignes d'une écriture délicate expliquaient en détails le projet, soutenues par plusieurs pourcentages et autres calculs précis.

- Trouvez-moi celui qui a fait ça. Vite !

* * *

A trois couloirs de là, Sasuke marchait tranquillement, sa pile de dossiers à distribuer sur l'épaule, un feutre à tableau tournant entre ses doigts, un sourire hautain sur les lèvres.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Ania, vingt-et-un ans, prostituée de son état, lança sur l'homme devant elle un regard assez meurtrier pour déstabiliser un nazgûl au meilleur de sa forme.

- Pose un seul doigt sur moi et le mur gardera longtemps la trace de ton profil, susurra-t-elle d'un ton caressant.

Le garde du corps sembla hésiter, puis rabattit ses mains qu'il avait tendues vers elle pour une fouille au corps. De toute façon, à moins qu'elle ait trouvé un moyen de cacher un lance-missile sous sa minijupe ou au fond de son décolleté, elle ne devait pas être excessivement armée.

- Bon, vous me faites entrer ou je vous facture le temps que vous passez à me déshabiller des yeux ?

Les deux armoires à glace disposées de chaque côté de l'immense porte se consultèrent du regard, se demandant visiblement ce qu'ils étaient censés faire. Mais avant qu'ils aient pu répondre, un grésillement s'éleva du haut-parleur juché sur leur droite. La machine dernier cri émis un tressautement, puis un son incroyablement aigu et, dans un râle d'agonie, elle explosa. De l'autre côté de l'épais battant de bois, un hurlement étouffé leur parvint :

- Nom d'une meringue atomique, il faudra VRAIMENT que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour détruire TOUS les systèmes A.I-tech que je mets en place en moins de DEUX SEMAINES ! Tu sais combien ça coûte ?

Une autre vague de cris leur parvint, moins compréhensible cependant, avant qu'un « faites-la entrer ! » retentissant ne mette fin à cette situation. Les deux mastodontes se penchèrent vers les poignées et, avec une synchronisation impressionnante, ouvrirent d'un même geste l'impressionnante entrée du bureau des présidentes.

La jeune prostituée la franchit de sa démarche aguicheuse qui lui avait valu quelques torrents de baves depuis que son corps était celui d'une femme faite (95C, taille de guêpe et jambes élancées montées sur tallons-aiguille, disons les choses comme elles sont : des filles aussi bien « faites », la nature n'en avait pas donné des masses). Ania n'était assurément pas le genre de femme qu'on oubli facilement. Et pourtant, je suis sûr que presque aucun d'entre vous ne l'a reconnue…souvenez vous : deux ans plus tôt, sur le toit d'un bordel, elle indiquait où se trouvait la petite Hinata à son ex-petit ami et à son amant jaloux. (double vie, chapitre 36)

Elle s'avançait fièrement, et pourtant, malgré ses pas assurés qui faisaient claquer ses talons sur le carrelage noir, malgré ses mains négligemment ancrées sur ses hanches, elle ne faisait que paraître rassurée. À deux doigts de rebrousser chemin pour courir se cacher dans les jupes de sa mère, elle cachait sous son sourire un mélange détonnant d'excitation et de peur, bien consciente qu'elle jouait là un des moments clef de sa vie. Les prochaines minutes allaient sûrement décider de si elle pourrait ou non reprendre le contrôle de son existence. Mais elle attendait cette rencontre depuis trop longtemps pour faire marche arrière. C'est pourquoi elle se focalisa sur la pièce et ses occupants, détaillant tout comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui, au fond, était peut-être le cas.

C'était une salle de réunion, plutôt vaste, avec une gigantesque baie vitrée ouverte sur la ville, respirant le pouvoir et le mystère à des kilomètres à la ronde. Bref : un décor tout droit sorti du dernier film d'espionnage d'Hollywood. Tout, ici, sentait le luxe. Non : _empestait_ la richesse à plein nez ! Et le neuf aussi : des grands tapis faits main au bureau d'acajou en passant par les lustres qui diffusaient une lumière tamisée, tout semblait à peine sortir de l'usine. La fortune des propriétaires avait été aussi soudaine que fulgurante.

Les propriétaires… les richissimes et énigmatiques Scal.

- Bienvenue Ania Schalkhaft, lança la voix susurrante d'une des deux silhouettes qu'on distinguait à peine face à la vitre panoramique, auréolées par le contrejour. Je suis heureuse que tu ais répondu à notre appel.

* * *

Lors des mois qu'ils avaient déjà passés ensembles, tous les trois dans le même appartement, Neji avait souvent pensé qu'il devrait acheter une laisse à son encombrant rival. Après, il s'était ravisé : une muselière. Il lui fallait ABSOLUMENT une muselière. Et, depuis un certain épisode dans une certaine salle de bain, il s'était mis à étudier les prix de plusieurs vétérinaires pour une castration pure et simple.

Comment aurait-il pu seulement imaginer, quelque jour plutôt, qu'il serait à deux doigts de porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel ? Il faut bien avouer que, comme souvent quand il s'agissait de sentiments, ses réactions étaient un peu démesurées. De la même manière qu'il appelait « déclaration de guerre » le moindre regard d'un étranger posé sur sa fragile Hinata, il avait tendance à amplifier ce qui, au fond, n'était que des provocations de la part de son sale clebs préféré.

Après tout, on aurait difficilement pu condamner Kiba pour avoir effleuré la hanche de son colocataire en passant chercher du lait dans la cuisine. Ou parce qu'il avait soufflé délicatement sur le cou de porcelaine du jeune récalcitrant lorsqu'il se penchait pour caresser la joue d'Hinata tandis que, tous trois entassés sur le canapé pour une soirée DVD, ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement que se toucher. Ou alors, pour avoir pris Hinata sur ses genoux sur un banc public, la serrant dans ses bras et enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux de satin avant de relever ses yeux brûlants de désir sur le cousin qui, à quelques mètres de là, les regardait.

On irait pas non plus jusqu'à dire qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès : la subtilité du sale cabot était telle que ça crevait littéralement les yeux qu'il ne faisait que provoquer son rival, que le tenter de venir partager ces caresses sensuelles que la brigade des mœurs avait depuis longtemps classé dans la rubrique « ne pas toucher sous peine de plaisir ».

Et Neji enrageait, les embarquant tous les deux dans des disputes toujours plus violentes dans l'espoir de cacher qu'au fond... il était terrifié. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas tort de s'affoler : non pas parce que Kiba en faisait trop, mais parce que _lui_, Hyuuga Neji, fervent défenseur de l'ordre des glaçons associables, réagissait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Une caresse fugitive lui arrachait un frisson avant qu'il ne s'écarte vivement, les yeux chargés de promesses de mort. Un soupir sur sa peau lui faisait instinctivement fermer les paupières avant qu'il ne se gifle mentalement et ne se reprenne en grinçant des dents. Et les attentions provocantes sur le corps de leur petite amie, couplées à un regard qui lui criait « tu es sûr que tu ne voudrais pas essayer ? » lui donnaient l'impression d'être un homard qu'on plonge vivant dans une marmite d'eau bouillante. Chaud. Très chaud.

Alors, sans qu'il le veuille, l'Hyuuga avait commencé à ramener systématiquement son regard sur son énervant colocataire, le dévisageant avec plus d'envie qu'il ne pouvait, qu'il ne _voulait_ l'admettre. Et, comble de malheur, toutes les incarnations du destin semblaient s'être liguées pour que cet imbécile qui, d'habitude, n'aurait même pas vu un éléphant en tutu rose chantant la Marseillaise sous son nez, ce même abrutit remarque aujourd'hui le moindre trouble de son rival.

A quelques mètres de là, affalé sur une chaise de l'amphithéâtre avec cet air un peu bête qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il ne comprenait rien à ce que racontait le professeur (c'est à dire du mot « bonjour » jusqu'à la fin du cours), Kiba mastiquait nerveusement son crayon. Et d'un coup, comme s'il avait senti le regard de l'autre garçon sur lui, il tourna vivement la tête, emprisonnant les yeux blancs dans les siens. Un sourire coquin creusa des fossettes dans ses joues, juste en dessous de ses tatouages rouge vif, révélant ses canines aiguisées comme des crocs de chien. Et, d'un geste d'une lenteur horriblement subjective, il poussa délicatement le stylo entre ses lèvres, l'enfournant à demi.

Quant à ses pupilles mutines, elles semblaient lui crier :

« Je te l'ai dit : je ne te laisserai pas tout détruire. Je te ferai céder. Pour elle. Pour nous. Tu ne m'échapperas pas. »

* * *

- « _Tu connais Gabriel Ikiro ?_ »

Les yeux fermés, l'air de dormir profondément, Hatake Kakashi repassait en boucle ce fameux enregistrement qui l'obsédait depuis deux années déjà.

Une œuvre d'art, voilà ce que c'était ! La personne qui leur avait envoyé ça avait tout géré avec une précision mortelle, ne laissant entendre que ce qu'elle voulait révéler, et livrant pourtant toutes les informations nécessaires, le tout en direct. Ce qui l'avait amené à penser qu'il recherchait non un, mais au moins deux suspects fantômes.

Des fantômes oui : des esprits vengeurs qui avaient ressemblé toutes les preuves, livré les coupables et qui s'étaient volatilisés alors même qu'ils se trouvaient dans un bâtiment cerné par la police. C'était tellement frustrant et en même temps si... fascinant ! Assez pour éveiller son intérêt de flic désabusé par des années de lutte infructueuse contre la corruption.

Il avait consacré tous les débuts de sa carrière à combattre la pourriture qui infectait non seulement les milieux malfamés de la ville, mais aussi une bonne partie des hautes sphères de la police, et après l'éclatante affaire Hyuga il avait cru réussir. Mais en moins de six mois, l'Akatsuki avait profité de la place laissée vacante et une foule d'autres politiciens et commissaires s'étaient précipités pour venir baver sur leurs chaussures, avides de pots de vin.

Et lui s'était retrouvé rétrogradé dans un minuscule bureau où on s'amusait à le charger des affaires « sans suite », tous ces dossiers inutiles qu'on ne s'imaginait même pas pouvoir résoudre.

Voilà ce qu'on gagnait à vouloir assainir Konoha ! Qu'à cela ne tienne : il n'avait jamais abandonné. Bien sûr, il avait perdu son entrain d'avant, allant jusqu'à conquérir le titre du plus grand flemmard de tout le service ; mais quand quelque chose lui tenait à cœur, il ne le lâchait plus.

Ainsi, il se creusait toujours la tête avec une patience qui tournait à l'obsession sur des problèmes qui, officiellement, prenaient la poussière dans leur petit carton « affaire classée » depuis un petit bout de temps. Comme, par exemple, cette série de vingt-trois meurtres étrangement semblables, tous dans le milieu criminel, durant une période de six ans et qui s'étaient arrêtés avec la mort de la dernière victime dans le club de strip-tease « hot club » deux en plus tôt : Deidara, de l'Akatsuki.

Et comme par hasard, moins d'une semaine plus tard, la fameuse organisation s'écroulait, livrée aux forces de l'ordre sur un plateau d'argent. Alors bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une supposition, et il n'y avait qu'une chance sur mille que ce soit bien la, ou plutôt les mêmes personnes qui soient en cause. Mais son instinct lui hurlait que c'était le cas. Et son instinct ne le trompait jamais.

Enfin... sauf peut-être la fois où il s'était dit que Tsunade lui pardonnerai d'arriver avec deux heures de retard à une conférence de presse en prétextant qu'il avait aidé une vieille dame à faire trois fois le tour complet de la ville...

Ce qui était beaucoup plus sûr, par contre, c'est que cet enflure d'Orochimaru n'était pas étranger à tout ça. Dire que quelque jours seulement après la chute de l'autre organisation mafieuse de la ville, il était devenu le maitre incontesté de tous les réseaux illégaux de cette région !

C'est de tout cela que Kakashi voulait s'occuper, et non pas d'une hypothétique menace du nom de Scal dans on ne savait même pas vraiment ce qu'on avait à lui reprocher, mise à part d'être devenu trop riche, trop vite.

D'un geste convaincu, il rembobina la cassette audio dont il connaissait sur le bout des doigts la moindre réplique, la moindre intonation.

__

« - Je … Que fait l'Akatsuki ? »

Je vous trouverai. Je vous trouverai et je vous jetterai sous les barreaux.

« - Le mal. »

Fin du chapitre.

Naruto : Je rêve ou...

Sasuke : Tout à fait dobe : on n'apparaît même pas.

Naruto : Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? On est dans un sasunaru non ? Alors pourquoi Neji nous vole la vedette ?

Sasuke : Moi je me demandais plutôt ce que l'autre poupée Barbie sans cervelle fait là.

Naruto : Qui ?

Azerty : Annia. Tu sais : ton ex ! Une fille très intelligente d'ailleurs. C'est juste que Sasuke nous fait une belle crise de jalousie ! Pas vrai Sasu-chou ?

Sasuke : C'est bête : ça faisait deux ans que je n'avais pas eu besoin de ressortir mon neuf millimètres...

Azerty : Oups !

Sermina : Ne nous la tue pas ! On en a encore besoin… Mais moi, je suis plutôt intriguée par cet étrange Scal… d'ailleurs j'avoue que la petite histoire avec Neji et Kiba est assez marrante mais pourquoi vous ne vous intéressez pas à cette mystérieuse organisation ?


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 08

- Bienvenue Ania Schalkhaft, lança la voix susurrante d'une des deux silhouettes quon distinguait à peine dans lombre des hauts sièges de cuir. Je suis heureuse que tu ais répondu à notre appel.

- Et chiottes ! siffla la jeune immigrée en promenant son regard sur les deux visages qui lui faisaient face. Cest bien ma veine ça : je viens voir la seconde organisation la plus puissante de la ville, et pas moyen quil y ait à sa tête au moins un mec beau, riche et fort avec qui parler business !

Un rire franc lui répondit, et elle se sentit se détendre un peu : riches mais pas coincées, ctait déjà ça. Elle jeta tout de même un regard surpris aux sièges vides autour du même bureau.

- Visiblement, tous les maîtres fondateurs de la Scal ne sont pas là. Y aurait-il une chance que lun des absents soit un beau spécimen masculin du nom de Largo Winch ?

- Tu me plais, murmura une des directrices présentes, sans détour. Je suis heureuse que ce soit toi qui aies répondu à notre appel. Mais je dois tannoncer que malheureusement pour toi, il ny a pas de bel étalon à notre tête. Et pour répondre à ce qui se cachait réellement sous ta question : oui, comme tu le remarques, notre responsable de la distribution et notre responsables des affaires externes sont absentes. Ne va pas croire que cest parce que nous ne taccordons pas beaucoup dimportance : tu es, ma très chère Annia, la clef de voûte de tout notre plan. Mais vois-tu, il y avait quelques petits problèmes que nous devions régler au plus vite. Dailleurs, telle que je la connais, ma très chère experte des affaires externes doit être en train dexpliquer à la police en quoi la puce cachée dans le collier du chat de la reine dAngleterre est indispensable pour éviter l'explosion dune arme nucléaire au-dessus de San Francisco. (Cf chapitre 5 au poste de police)

- Pardon ?

- Ne cherche pas : c'est sa marque de fabrique. Imagination et efficacité... ou alors folie profonde et chance, je ne sais plus trop.

La nouvelle arrivante dévisagea, incrédule, les richissimes directrices qui discutaient sur le ton de la plaisanterie, parfaitement détendues. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre en venant ici, mais il lui aurait été plus facile d'imaginer un ban de calamars géants fumant tranquillement le cigare en discutant du cours de la bourse que ces demoiselles, familières et amusantes, et pourtant à l'origine dun plan aussi dangereux que celui auquel elle s'apprêtait à adhérer.

- Au sujet de votre appel... se risqua-t-elle alors.

Et tout à coup, ses deux interlocutrices échangèrent leur bonne humeur contre un sérieux résolu.

- Je suppose que tu savais, en venant ici, que tu ne pourrais plus revenir en arrière, n'est-ce pas Annia ? Si tu nes pas sure de toi, il est encore temps de rebrousser chemin et de faire comme si tu n'avais jamais entendu parler de nous. Si tu restes, si tu nous écoutes, cela signifiera que tu acceptes cette mission. Et si tu échoues...

- Ils me découperont en petits bouts en me gardant vivante le plus longtemps possible, avant de répartir les morceaux à droite à gauche, je sais : je connais mieux que vous leurs méthodes.

- Et tu es toujours partante ?

- Ca dépend : promettez-moi juste que vous ne me demanderez pas de libérer le chat de la reine d'Angleterre et de détourner un missile atomique !

* * *

Dimanche. Le jour mort par excellence. Mairie fermée, pizzéria fermée, épicerie fermée... Même pour des personnes aussi surchargées quUzumaki Naruto et Uchiwa Sasuke, ces vingt-quatre heures _auraient dû _être vivables.

Pourtant, pour notre hyperactif blond et son amant, il restait toujours quelque chose à faire : par exemple des heures sup chez la vieille acariâtre pustuleuse radine comme pas deux ! (Comprenez par-là l'épicière) chez qui l'inventaire et le rangement complet de l'arrière-boutique ne pouvait se faire que le dimanche, lorsque tous les clients avaient désertés. Sasuke, quant à lui, passait le plus clair de ses journées de congé à rendre quelques petits services au noir (remplir des tas, que dis-je ? Des MONTAGNES de paperasses), en échange du silence de tout le service au sujet du petit studio de fonction si commode qu'il occupait durant la majorité de la semaine. Ajoutons à ça une foule de révisions et de travaux qu'ils se devaient tous les deux de faire sous peine de redoubler leur année, mélanger avec un brin de ménage et vous obtiendrez l'emploi du temps parfait de l'homme toujours débordé.

Et si, par le plus grand des hasards, il leur restait encore une petite heure de libre après tout ça, un livre de compte et un pile de ces chose ô combien haït par le commun des mortels et plus communément appelées factures attendaient patiemment qu'on s'occupe d'eux. Affalé sur le bureau de leur minuscule salon, le coude sur une calculette abandonnée là, les mains enfouies sous sa masse de mèches rebelles, Naruto laissait tomber son front sur la surface de bois par à-coup dans une incarnation parfaite du désespoir profond.

- J'aurais pas dû lui dire de rester à son appart ! gémit-il entre ses dents, épuisé. Sasuke a toujours été plus doué que moi pour ces trucs-là !

En face de lui, accoudé à la fenêtre ouverte où une légère brise jouait avec ses cheveux roux, Ichibi ne répondit pas. Ce n'est pas comme si Naruto s'attendait à ce qu'une conversation s'engage : enfant, en plein concours du roi du silence, il était déjà plus bavard que son invité en temps normal. Bon, il faut avouer qu'il n'avait jamais gagné à ce jeu-là...

Mais le jeune amnésique, lui, battait tous les records : même les statues de cire étaient moins statiques que lui ! Ainsi, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsque, contre toutes attentes, un mot lancé d'une voix indifférente brisa le silence.

- Divise.

- Hein, quoi ?

Un soupir exaspéré retentit, comme si le simple fait de devoir articuler une phrase complète pour s'expliquer ennuyait Ichibi au plus haut point.

- Tu as mal recopié le calcul : c'est une division, et non une soustraction.

D'un bond, l'Uzumaki se précipita sur la feuille originale et parcourut des yeux les longues lignes de chiffres. Puis il poussa une exclamation de surprise et attrapa la calculette avant d'y taper frénétiquement la bonne équation. Un cri de victoire fendit l'air alors que la pile électrique orange sautillait joyeusement sur place. Dubitatif, son nouveau colocataire le dévisagea dun air dindifférence la plus totale.

Puis soudain, le blond sembla réaliser quelque chose et il se calma instantanément. Un sourire tendre aux lèvres alors que son expression se faisait rêveuse. Cette situation...

- Ça me rappelle... souffla-t-il sans même se rendre compte qu'il avait parlé à haute voix. Sasuke...

Pour une fois, Ichibi arracha de lui-même ses yeux à la contemplation de la ville, accordant toute son attention à l'autre garçon. Il n'eut pas besoin de dire un seul mot pour que Naruto continue sur sa lancée :

- La manière dont on a vraiment fait connaissance... A l'époque, on vivait tous les deux dans des petites chambres universitaires, et en début d'année, sans qu'on sache pourquoi, celle de Sasuke a pris feu. J'ai été obligé de l'héberger alors qu'on ne pouvait pas se voir en peinture ! Mais quand il voyait que j'avais du mal avec l'arithmétique... il venait s'assoir à côté de moi, et il m'expliquait où je m'étais trompé. C'est à partir de ce moment-là, je crois, que j'ai vraiment commencé à tomber amoureux de lui...

Son regard se perdit dans le vide avant qu'il ne revienne brutalement sur terre, rougissant.

- Excuse-moi de te parler de ma vie amoureuse ! C'est déjà bien que tu ne sois pas choqué que je vive avec un homme, et moi en plus de ça je me mets à délirer sur les premiers souvenirs de ma relation !

- C'est bon, souffla Ichibi en reportant ses yeux sur la route, en contrebas, ça ne me gêne pas. Il me semble que je suis hétérosexuel, mais pas homophobe. Enfin, je ne pense pas...

Et comme pour changer de sujet, linvité reporta son attention sur le livre de compte, attrapa un crayon et se mit à inscrire les réponses après de rapides calculs de tête. En quelques minutes sous le regard émerveillé de son hôte, il résolut toutes les équations et analysa le résultat avec un froncement de sourcil.

- Si peu ? murmura-t-il.

- Que veux-tu ? Les petits boulots pour les étudiants, ça n'a jamais très bien payé !

Naruto haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte, l'air de celui qui, de toute façon, trouve toujours un moyen de s'en sortir. Puis il attrapa sa boîte de pastille, en lança une en l'air qu'il rattrapa en la gobant avant de sourire à pleines dents, fier de lui.

- Tu ne t'en fais vraiment pas pour l'argent ? demanda Ichibi, légèrement... soupçonneux.

Et à cette question, le sourire du jeune Uzumaki disparut alors que ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement.

- Franchement? Si. Je suis comme tout le monde, je ne cracherai pas sur un ou deux millions d'euros s'ils me tombaient du ciel. Mais en bossant dur, j'arrive à m'en sortir. Et puis, j'ai déjà connu des temps encore plus durs.

Et le rouquin approuva, pensif, comme s'il venait de saisir quelque chose de très important qui lui donnait matière à réflexion.

Inconscient de tout cela, Naruto repartit simplement dans ses comptes.

* * *

- C'est... silencieux !

Étonné, Naruto dévisageaient un à un ses trois camarades et amis. D'habitude, à peine entrait-il dans l'amphithtre que les inévitables disputes entre Kiba et Neji remplissaient déjà tout son espace sonore. Mais étrangement, cette vérité générale s'était évaporée en l'espace d'un week-end. Car ce lundi matin d'octobre pourtant comme les autres, les deux rivaux ne s'étaient pas insultés. Pas une seule fois.

Ce que le jeune Uzumaki ne pouvait pas savoir, c'est que tout ce trop-plein de silence était dû à un Kiba qui semblait avoir compris que continuer son petit manège de provocation dans une salle fermée de deux cents élèves n'était pas vraiment l'idéal. Ceux qui étaient au courant de leur vie à trois les regardaient déjà de travers, alors qu'on voit le jeune chien faire du pied à son rival leur aurait sûrement apporté des ennuis. Neji, lui, était bien trop content de cette accalmie pour tenter le diable et relancer une dispute. Hinata, étrangement songeuse depuis quelques jours, ne s'était rendue compte de rien et se concentrait uniquement sur ses doigts qu'elle tortillait en tous sens.

Et pour couronner le tout, Ichibi, qui avait accompagné le jeune blond faute de mieux à faire, se réveillait aussi bavard que d'habitude. C'est ainsi que le garçon le plus turbulent de Konoha se retrouva cerné d'une bande de sourd-muet amorphes.

- Sasuke n'est pas là ? demanda Ichibi, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis plus de deux heures.

Saisissant cette première occasion de parler depuis ce qui lui semblait des lustres, Naruto s'empressa de répondre :

- Il a choisi un autre cursus depuis la deuxième année, donc il n'a plus que très peu de cours en commun avec nous. Aucun le lundi.

- Donc, résuma le jeune amnésique de sa voix sans intonation, tu ne le vois que très rarement pendant la journée, puis l'aperçois quelques heures à la pizzéria entre deux livraisons et il rentre dans son propre studio durant la majorité de la semaine...

- Euh... oui, c'est bien ça.

Sa curiosité satisfaite, le rouquin se replongea dans son indifférence profonde, au grand désespoir de Naruto.

Les lundis en fin d'après-midi, les cours ne finissaient jamais tard. Le groupe d'amis avaient pour habitude de se réunir à la bibliothèque universitaire et d'y travailler , mais ils faisaient souvent tellement de bruit qu'on les en expulsait avant qu'ils aient transformé le lieu en champ de bataille.

Cependant ce soir-là, Hinata ne les accompagnerai pas. Elle avait pris un rendez-vous chez son médecin, ce qui avait eu le don de rappeler à ses deux soupirants que, depuis quelques jours, elle ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme. Résultat, les deux n'avaient pas cessé d'insister pour l'accompagner, la chouchoutant encore plus que de coutume. Elle avait fini pas les en dissuader, leur rappelant non sans un soupir exaspéré qu'ils avaient tous les deux des projets à rendre pour le lendemain et qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'ils ne les avaient même pas encore commencé.

- Pour des mères poules, vous n'êtes pas du tout prévoyants ! les taquina Naruto en mâchonnant une de ses pastilles. Moi, je l'ai fini hier !

Il ne précisa pas que c'était grâce à Ichibi qui lui avait expliqué l'énoncer tellement en détails qu'il n'avait presque plus rien eu à faire.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas galants ! renchérit-il. Pas un seul de vous n'a été capable de finir son boulot pour escorter Hinata à son rendez-vous ! Si j'étais toi ma belle, je les larguerais tous les deux !

En temps normal, cette remarque (tout à fait volontaire), lui aurait valu une bataille générale et une pluie d'insultes de la part des deux très susceptibles petits amis de la jeune Hyuuga. Mais pour une fois, ni l'un ni l'autre des garçons ne l'écoutaient, trop occupés à réfléchir à leur nouvelle situation pour le moins délicate. Tant mieux pour lui : l'espérance de vie de l'Uzumaki remonta en flèche.

Ce fut Hinata qui réagit à sa remarque.

- T... tu seras plus galant qu'eux alors : puisque tu as fini, pourquoi ne pas m'accompagner Naruto-kun ?

C'est ainsi que la jeune femme et son ancien sauveur se retrouvèrent devant l'arrêt de bus de l'université, laissant derrière eux les deux autres étudiants et un Ichibi qui avait préféré rester sur place, feuilletant un roman policier.

- Autobus 6 ! s'écrit Naruto en voyant arrivé l'engin.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu y monter, il sentit la main délicate de son amie le retenir par le coude.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est celui-là non ?

La jeune fille secoua négativement la tête avant d'ajouter, hésitante :

- Le numéro 9. Nous allons à l'hôpital.

- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas rendez-vous avec ton médecin généraliste ?

Hinata lui fit signe que oui, mais ne le laissa pourtant pas monter.

- Je t'accompagne d'abord à l'hôpital. Il faut que tu voies rapidement quelqu'un.

Et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de protester, elle plongea sa main dans la poche de Naruto, retirant une boîte blanche à moitié vide. Sur l'étiquette apparaissait l'inscription : comprimés énergisants. Attention, une consommation trop fréquente peut entraîner une forte dépendance .

Le jeune homme resta figé un instant, pétrifié, avant d'exprimer d'une voix trop rapide la première pensée qui s'imposa à lui :

- S'il te plait... ne le dit pas à Sasuke.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Le bus avançait sans à-coup, dans un vrombissement quasi-continu. A cette heure, les seuls occupants restant étaient une vieille femme à l'avant, un lycéen, ses écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles, un peu plus à droite, et pour finir deux fausses étudiantes en uniforme, le sac bourré de matériel despionnage AI-Tech, capteurs braqués sur nos héros. Ce ntait clairement pas un lieu propice aux grandes confidences, mais les deux jeunes gens lignoraient, trop focalisés sur leurs problèmes pour avoir remarqué les brassards "I love Sasunaru" sur les bras des intruses. C'est dont ici que, gêné, Naruto commença à se justifier.

- Tu sais comment ça a commencé, n'est-ce pas ? J'en engloutissais plus de dix par jours à l'époque où je t'ai rencontré. Ça faisait déjà deux ans que je prenais des fortifiants en tous genres : des rouges, des bleus, aux plantes et aromatisés à la fraise, j'ai avalé de tout pendant cette période ! Depuis que je passais une partie de mes nuits au hot-club... Au début, c'était juste un petit quelque chose d'énergisant de temps en temps, pour m'aider à tenir le coup malgré le manque de sommeil. De toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention de rester strip-teaseur plus que quelques semaines. Et puis il y a eu les imprévus, les circonstances, le besoin d'argent... J'étais de plus en plus fatigué. Alors graduellement, j'ai monté les doses. Pas beaucoup : juste un peu de temps en temps, sans exagération. Avant que jaie pu réaliser, j'en étais arrivé à trois boîtes de vitamines par semaines. Et même si je me rends compte, maintenant, que c'est horriblement trop, je sais que je n'aurai sans doute pas tenu sans.

Hinata acquiesça doucement, compréhensive. Elle savait ce que c'était que de se laisser emporter doucement, petit bout par petit bout, en se disant qu'on avait toujours le contrôle, que ce n'était pas encore grave et qu'on pouvait continuer comme ça. Et elle, elle n'avait pas eu des motifs aussi excusables pour se laisser enliser. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de fermer les yeux sur ce qu'elle avait découvert, parce que ça aurait été trahir Naruto lorsqu'il avait besoin d'aide. Alors elle demanda :

- Tu... Je croyais que tu avais réussi à... arrêter. Que tu ne prenais plus ce genre de médicaments. Tu faisais... semblant ?

- NON ! Non, je te jure, j'avais vraiment réussi ! Lorsque j'ai arrêté mon travail au hot-club, et que je me suis rendu compte que, même en dormant mieux, je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de ces cochonneries, que j'étais dépendant... Sasuke et toi vous m'avez tellement bien soutenu que j'ai très vite réussi à m'en passer, vous avez tout fait comme il faut ! Mais... Tu sais, après ce problème de banque, on a dû à nouveau travailler comme des dingues pour arrondir les fins de mois. Et j'ai recommencé à être fatigué. Pourtant je tenais le coup ! J'ai pas racheté un seul médicament. Mais... mais... la semaine dernière... j'étais tellement à bout que je m'endormais sur place ! Je suis quand même allé travailler... mes paupières étaient si lourdes que je voyais presque plus où j'allais et... et...

Sa voix s'enroua, suffoquée sur une masse écrasante de culpabilité.

- J'aurai pu le tuer ! Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, Ichibi a perdu toute sa mémoire à cause de moi ! Ses souvenirs, ses repères, ses habitudes, le visage des gens qu'il aime Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça doit-être ! Si j'avais été plus vigilant, si je n'avais pas été à deux doigts de m'endormir

- Naruto ! l'interrompit la jeune fille à côté de lui, lui saisissant timidement le bras. Le rapport de l'accident dit bien que ce n'est pas ta faute, qu'avec les voitures mal garées sur le trottoir tu... tu n'aurais jamais pu le voir.

- Mais j'aurai peut-être réagit plus vite ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis promis de ne plus travailler dans cet état là. Mais comme j'étais toujours aussi crevé... Je me suis dit que si ça m'empêcher de mettre la vie des autres en danger, il me faudrait prendre une pilule. Mais juste une ! Et maintenant je...

Il baissa les yeux, incapable de la regarder en face.

- J'ai tellement honte ! Vous vous êtes donné tant de mal pour m'aider à arrêter, et moi je replonge en quatre jours ! Je... je suis... ça me fait peur. Ça me terrifie totalement de voir à quelle vitesse je deviens incapable de m'en passer. J'en suis revenu au même point qu'il y a deux ans !

Et alors qu'il commençait à trembler, complètement paniqué, il sentit le doux effleurement des doigts de la jeune femme sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, murmura-t-elle. Le plus important, c'est que tu ne veuilles pas que ça recommence. Ce ne sont que des médicaments après tout : tu... tu m'as sauvé d'une addiction bien plus dangereuse et bien plus longue, je devrais pouvoir te rendre la pareille, tu ne crois pas ? Alors... on va tout reprendre depuis le début, comme la dernière fois. Et tu te débarrasseras de ça, comme il y a deux ans !

- Non... répondit le jeune Uzumaki dans un souffle. Pas comme il y a deux ans. Pas exactement en tous cas. S'il te plait, promet moi que tu n'en parleras pas à Sasuke !

Assise à l'arrière de ce bus, à quelques pâtés de maisons de l'hôpital, Hinata savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle le savait. Mais devant le regard suppliant de son si précieux ami, devant la faiblesse qui brillait dans des yeux habituellement si remplis de détermination, elle céda. Elle promit de se taire.

* * *

Cette ambiance étouffante de désinfectant et maladie sous-jacente, Naruto la connaissait par cur, tout comme ces couloirs, cette salle d'attente, et l'ensemble de l'aile désintoxication de l'hôpital de Konoha. Lorsqu'Hinata avait accepté de voir un médecin pour son petit problème , il l'y avait souvent accompagné parce qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller seule, mais n'osait plus avertir les deux hommes de sa vie de ses rendez-vous. Et pour cause : qui voudrait se retrouver dans une clinique avec deux énergumènes qui passent leur temps à vous couver, rendu plus anxieux encore que d'habitude par l'ambiance des unités de soin ? Et qui aurait le courage de les voir engager une de leurs sempiternelles disputes en plein milieu des couloirs aseptisés, pour finir aux urgences, deus étages plus bas ?

C'est pour cela que la jeune Hyuuga laissa son ami à l'entrée du bâtiment, sachant qu'il connaissait parfaitement le chemin et que, si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle allait être en retard à son propre rendez-vous chez le généraliste. Ça ne dérangeait pas du tout Naruto. Il avait même insisté pour qu'elle se dépêche. Pourtant, lorsqu'il parvint devant le secrétariat du bâtiment pour demander un rendez-vous imprévu, il se figea, mal à l'aise. Parce qu'il avait oublié ce petit détail...

Penchée sur le planning, ses mèches courtes frôlant à peine sa blouse blanche, Sakura s'activait joyeusement à son nouveau stage.

Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'elle alternait les cours et la formation sur le terrain, et elle était à son troisième secteur sur les quatre qu'elle devait valider. En y réfléchissant bien, le jeune Uzumaki se souvenait vaguement qu'elle lui avait parlé de travailler dans la désintoxication quelques mois plus tôt, mais il devait avoir autre chose en tête à ce moment-là... Enfin, en bouche pour être honnête : mastiquant avec enthousiasme une portion de ramen au miso, il savourait intensément ce délice après deux semaines de privation dues à son tortionnaire de petit ami, à l'époque où son amant tentait encore de le forcer à un régime sain et équilibré. Ainsi, il n'avait que très peu écouté son ancienne camarade, si bien qu'il avait totalement oublié sa nouvelle affectation. Du moins, jusqu ce quil ly croise maintenant

Un instant, il fut tenté de rebrousser chemin, trop pris de court pour chercher une autre solution. Seul Sasuke, Hinata et, par extension, Neji et Kiba étaient au courant de son petit problème d'énergie, et il n'avait pas envie qu'une amie qu'il respectait autant que Sakura le découvre d'une manière aussi bête. Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas en arrière, la jeune femme rangea le planning et levant les yeux, le vit... Alors il s'avança, priant pour que son sourire éclatant ne sonne pas trop faux.

- Sakura-chan ! Ça faisait longtemps !

- Naruto ! Ça alors, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je viens voir la plus belle fille de Konoha, évidement.

- Menteur ! répliqua la future médecin, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rire de bon cur. Dis-moi la vérité où je raconte à Sasuke que tu dragues encore les filles, histoire quil nous fasse une de ces petites crises de jalousies dont il a le secret !

Ce genre de remarques, dis sur le ton de la plaisanterie, n'était pas anodines pour le jeune Uzumaki. Elles signifiaient beaucoup de choses bien au contraire : que Sakura s'était remise de son premier amour, premièrement. Qu'elle lui avait pardonné de lui voler son idole sans même la prévenir, de façon qu'elle ait dû l'apprendre en même temps que tous les inconnus de l'université. Et enfin, qu'après quelques mois de froid, il avait repris dans son cur la place de meilleur ami qui avait toujours été la sienne.

Mais tout à coup, le sourire de la jeune femme se fana.

- Naruto... Hinata va bien n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire...

Hinata... mais bien sûr ! Sakura était au courant pour son ancienne toxicomanie : à l'époque, elle était déjà assez observatrice et perspicace pour remarquer les signes d'un sevrage un peu brusque. Alors en le voyant arriver dans ce service, elle avait dû penser que c'était pour la petite Hyuuga.

- Oh ! Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je... je viens juste récupérer des papiers pour elle ! Une formalité administrative, rien de plus.

Bon, d'accord, c'était faux... mais où était le mal ? Il ne causait pas de mal à sa petite protégée puisqu'il précisait bien qu'elle n'avait pas replongée. Et il sauvait l'opinion qu'avait de lui son amie. Alors où était le problème ? Fichue conscience.

- Bon, je vais te laisser. J'ai pas mal de travail, et je suppose que tu as rendez-vous pour tous ces fameux papiers !

- Et bien en fait... je suis passé à l'improviste parce que j'avais un peu de temps avant le boulot et que j'ai entendu Hinata se plaindre qu'elle n'avait jamais l'occasion de venir les récupérer. Alors si tu pouvais voir si quelqu'un peut me recevoir...

Que Dieu bénisse la muse des mensonges !

- Franchement désolée, répondit son amie avec une grimace, mais je ne suis pas habilitée à prendre des rendez-vous pour les autres.

- Oh Sakura-chan, une personne aussi importante et intelligente que toi !

- Je te vois venir, arrête avec tes yeux de chien battu !

- Si tu m'aides, je t'organise un rendez-vous avec Sasuke !

- Eh !

Naruto éclata de rire lorsque son amie lui tomba dessus à bras raccourcis, coinçant sa tête sous un de ses coudes en lui astiquant sévèrement le crâne.

- T'as pas honte de dire des trucs comme ça ? Comme si tu accepterais qu'une fille pose les yeux sur lui ! Menteur va !

- Moi aussi je t'aime ! gloussa le jeune homme, hilare.

Elle s'apprêtait à en remettre une couche lorsqu'un toussotement les rappela à l'ordre.

- Sakura, puis-je savoir ce que...

- Monsieur Yakushi !

Paniquée, la pauvre Hurano s'écarta violemment de son ami, les joues rosies. Naruto en profita pour jeter un coup d'il à celui qui venait d'interrompre ces joyeuses retrouvailles entre amis. De taille moyenne, les cheveux argentés malgré son jeune âge, il leur jetait un regard inquisiteur par-dessus ses petites lunettes rondes.

- Votre petit ami vous rend visite ?

- Non docteur ! C'est juste que... je... C'est un ami qui vient chercher le dossier d'une de nos connaissances.

- C'est pour quel médecin ?

- Eh bien, justement, il n'avait pas de rendez-vous...

L'homme dévisagea un instant l'énergumène péniblement brouillant qui était venu se coller à sa stagiaire puis soupira avant de tourner les talons.

- J'ai un quart-dheure de battement entre deux consultations, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. Suivez-moi, je devrais bien pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'inclinait vivement, le remerciant avec enthousiasme. Elle fit signe à Naruto d'obéir et il s'exécuta avant qu'elle ne lui botte le derrière. Le trajet jusqu'au cabinet se fit sans un mot ni un regard puis, une fois la porte fermée, le médecin demanda :

- Quel est le nom du patient ?

- Eh bien... pour être honnête, ce n'est pas un dossier que je cherche...

Intrigué, son interlocuteur se retourna vers lui.

* * *

- COMBIEN ?

KabutoYakushi dévisagea son nouveau patient d'un air sidéré, et referma vivement la bouche en réalisant que sa mâchoire était tombée sous le coup de l'étonnement.

- Vous savez que la dose maximale conseillée est de deux par jour sur une période totale d'une semaine, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto acquiesça sans oser relever les yeux. Un soupir lui parvint.

- Se droguer aux pastilles énergisantes, on aura tout vu !

Légèrement énervé, le médecin sembla réfléchir un instant, le regard fixé sur Naruto. Puis il parut se décider, attrapant une feuille et un stylo.

- Je vous prescris quelques palliatifs. Prenez un comprimé de chaque, matin et soir. Ça devrait faire disparaître la sensation de manque. Comme les médicaments que vous prenez n'ont pas été crs pour générer une addiction, comme l'aurait été une vraie drogue, ça devrait suffire.

L'étudiant en face de lui se redressa subitement, rayonnant.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, soupira l'autre. Heureusement que vous êtes venu avant que ça devienne trop grave !

- Merci docteur !

Saisissant l'ordonnance, le jeune homme le remercia encore une bonne dizaine de fois avant de s'éclipser, on ne peut plus soulagé. Resté seul dans son bureau, Kabuto se laissa négligemment retomber dans son siège. Et, redressant ses lunettes du bout des doigts, il murmura dans un sourire :

- Oh mais de rien... Kyuubi !


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

D'accord, il faisait chaud. Très chaud même, ne put s'empêcher de penser Neji, les joues rosies. Mais pas assez pour qu'il accepte _ça_ ! Accoudé au bar de leur cuisine à l'américaine, Kiba, torse nu, s'amusait à lécher consciencieusement un bâtonnet de glace, à l'enfourner, le ressortir, le suçoter à nouveau le tout avec une nonchalance franchement indécente. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de la bibliothèque, et profitant qu'Hinata ne soit pas là, le séducteur en herbe s'en donnait à cur joie !

- Espèce de sale cabot en rut ! cracha le jeune Hyuuga entre ses dents, énervé par les bouffées de chaleur qui le saisissaient sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? s'offusqua son sac à puces de colocataire, faussement innocent.

Et d'un coup de langue, il rattrapa une goutte de crème glacée qui coulait au coin de sa lèvre. Le brun se détourna brusquement, le souffle court. Déjà, des moyens rapides et indolores de meurtre lui traversaient l'esprit : écartèlement, strangulation, ou encore lui enfoncer son Esquimau dans la gorge pour qu'il s'étouffe avec ! ... Bon, ok : pas si indolores que ça finalement.

Il fallait qu'il change d'air, et vite !

- Eh, le réfrigérateur sur pattes ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Abandonnant sa sucrerie à peine entamée sur le plan de travail, le petit provocateur se leva d'un bond et entreprit de rattraper le fuyard. Il n'en avait pas encore terminé avec lui !

Acculé, Neji se précipita en avant, courant presque. Il n'aurait pas dû : le sang de Kiba ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita sur lui, l'empoignant violemment au poignet. Son autre main vint saisir fermement l'épaule de sa proie et l'Hyuuga se retrouva plaqué contre le mur du couloir.

- Je t'interdis de m'ignorer ! grogna une voix grave à son oreille, furieuse.

Neji déglutit rapidement, frissonnant. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute, mais il devait bien admettre que le jeune Inuzuka était impressionnant. Il avait encore grandi en l'espace des deux dernières années, et il dépassait désormais son rival d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Son T-shirt clair moulait ses larges épaules et les muscles puissants qui roulaient sous sa peau. Son visage s'était légèrement durci, et les tatouages qui dans l'adolescence tenaient lieu de fantaisie bizarre lui donnait désormais un charme sauvage, soulignant à merveille ses yeux de prédateur. Oui, Kiba était devenu incontestablement beau.

Et c'est parce qu'il ne supportait pas d'avoir ce genre de pensées que Neji répliqua avec la même violence. Son adversaire écarquilla légèrement les yeux lorsque le plus faible parvint non seulement à se dégager mais également à le plaquer au mur à son tour, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres. S'en suivit une sorte de lutte de pouvoir où chacun reprenait ainsi le dessus à son tour, durant une dizaine d'échanges. Et ils se retrouvèrent essoufflés, l'Hyuuga plaquant son rival au mur de tout le poids de son corps. Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, il susurra :

- Écoute-moi bien, sale clebs : je n'ai aucune intention de céder à tes provocations écurantes, alors tu vas arrêter de chercher à m'exciter !

Fier de lui, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le souffle de son camarade s'était fait plus roque, et qu'il avait arrêté de se débattre, comme si ses forces l'abandonnaient. Les yeux brillants d'une chaleur irrépressible, Kiba chuchota d'une voix rendue presque fragile par le tremblement de désir qui la secouait :

- Là c'est toi qui m'excite, Hyuuga.

Neji écarquilla subitement les yeux et se recula d'un mouvement brusque. Mais son adversaire fut plus rapide que lui, et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, il sentit le puissant étau de bras autour de son corps, la caresse d'une main qui se glissait dans ses longs cheveux d'ébène et la pression passionnée de deux lèvres qui dévoraient furieusement les siennes.

A l'instant même où il retrouva ses moyens, le brun commença à se débattre : il repoussa, mordit, frappa... Son poing atteignit son agresseur à la tempe, le propulsant en arrière.

Kiba tituba.

Sa tête vint heurter l'embrasure d'une porte.

Il s'effondra.

Neji allait en profiter pour sclipser lorsquil remarqua que son adversaire avait totalement cessé de bouger Il se rapprocha du corps étalé à ses pieds, indécis, puis le poussa délicatement du bout de son chausson, cherchant une réaction.

- Eh, le chien, arrête de faire le mort.

Aucune réponse. Il s'agenouilla près de son rival, le secouant légèrement.

- Kiba ?

Soudain, l'Hyuuga sursauta. D'une main tremblante à la peau plus pâle encore que d'habitude, il écarta une des mèches châtains de son ami. Sur le carrelage de l'appartement, un mince filet de sang coulait tranquillement.

- K... KIBAA !

* * *

Trois coups discrets se firent entendre sur le battant de bois, raisonnant dans le bureau silencieux. Après quelques secondes d'une indifférence complète, Kabuto daigna enfin décoller ses yeux du dossier qu'il lisait ; dans l'embrasure de la porte entrouverte, il reconnut Sakura, les bras chargés de classeurs.

- J'ai retrouvé les rapports médicaux que vous m'aviez demandé monsieur Yakuchi ! déclara la jeune femme, un sourire satisfait éclairant son visage.

- Entre : pose-les là.

La stagiaire s'exécuta, puis, se retournant vers son supérieur elle demanda :

- Je peux faire autre chose pour vous monsieur Yakuchi ?

Et devant son air enthousiaste et frais comme une brise de printemps, le médecin fut presque tenté de lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Mais s'il lui demandait là, tout de suite, de se déshabiller pour jouer au docteur, il était bon pour le tribunal, section harcèlement sexuel. Alors il se contenta de :

- Appelle-moi par mon prénom. Nous travaillons ensemble depuis quatre mois, et il nous en reste autant devant nous. Mieux vaut se mettre à l'aise.

- Et bien... avec plaisir Kabuto-sensei !

Rayonnante comme toujours, la jeune femme sortit du bureau d'un pas vif.

Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, le médecin soupira, contrarié : ce n'était pas son genre de s'attarder sur des gamines comme ça, et en règle générale il préférait les femmes faciles et les coups d'un soir. Mais cette Sakura... il serra les dents en se rappelant l'énervant épisode de l'après-midi même. Depuis quand rencontrait-on, au coin d'un couloir, les stagiaires pendues au cou du premier venu ?

Mais en rongeant son frein, il admit qu'elle n'était pas vraiment pendue au cou du Kyuubi qui, de toute façon, était homosexuel. Il se souvenait très bien l'avoir vu dans les bras de l'Uchiwa, dans ce même hôpital deux ans plus tôt. (*) Comme le tueur à gage travaillait à l'époque pour la même personne que lui, il s'était dépêché d'avertir Orochimaru, qui avait trouvé l'information très intéressante, même s'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de l'utiliser.

Mais qu'importe. Non, ce qui l'énervait vraiment c'était cette stupide crise de jalousie qui lui avait fait grincer des dents lorsqu'il avait vu la fille dans les bras d'un autre, et tous les raisonnements du monde ne pouvaient pas calmer le brusque accès de haine qu'il avait ressenti envers l'Uzumaki. Alors il avait fait quelque chose d'assez puérile, mais ô combien bon pour ses nerfs : il s'était amusé à prescrire au jeune homme des comprimés qui allaient certes supprimer sa dépendance, mais qui étaient incompatibles et qui, pris ensembles, avaient d'assez intéressants effets secondaires. Oh, pas dangereux ! Juste de quoi lui compliquer sensiblement la vie !

Après tout, il s'y connaissait bien dans ce genre de choses : n'avait-il pas été envoyé ici par son maître pour empêcher un maximum de leurs clients de se défaire de leur dépendance ? Ainsi, toutes les personnes qui avaient eu le courage de venir ici pour combattre laddiction navaient fait que replonger grâce à des traitements inadaptés. Le jeune médecin stait même amusé à en testant sur eux de nouvelles substances à leur insu. Et c'est la ville qui lui fournissait les appareils pour analyser les résultats, si ce ntait pas beau ça !

Déjà vengé, Kabuto se désintéressa de cette affaire pour se replonger dans le dossier qu'il traitait.

* * *

- Aie !

- Si tu arrêtais de bouger, ça ne te ferai pas mal.

Mais le reproche de Neji manquait de conviction alors qu'il rajoutait une goutte de désinfectant sur la lingette, avant d'éponger un peu de sang sur son front.

Kiba s'était réveillé très vite après que son colocataire paniqué l'ait transporté sur leur lit. La plaie qui ornait son crâne n'était pas profonde, mais saignait abondamment, comme toutes les blessures à la tête. C'était donc impressionnant, mais pas vraiment grave. Pourtant, plongé dans la trousse à pharmacie, Neji peinait encore à calmer les tremblements qui agitaient ses mains.

Le corps de Kiba devant lui... le sang par terre... l'espace d'un instant, il s'était cru de retour dans l'appartement où, deux ans plus tôt, l'Inuzuka s'était pris une balle pour lui sauver la vie (**). Il l'avait revu, livide sur son lit d'hôpital, un masque à oxygène couvrant la moitié de son visage alors que le temps interminable s'écoulait au bruit strident de l'encéphalogramme. Et il avait de nouveau été envahi par la peur panique de le perdre. De ne plus jamais le revoir...

Neji sursauta en sentant la main de son colocataire secouer faiblement son épaule.

- Eh ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Sans répondre, le jeune Hyuuga s'activa à ranger les ustensiles de soin, n'osant pas lever les yeux.

- Neji...

La voix de Kiba était soudain devenu incroyablement douce, si bien que l'interpelé redressa la tête sans même s'en rendre compte. Il rencontra le regard peiné et, surtout, incroyablement tendre de son rival.

- Ne fait pas cette tête-là s'il te plait. C'est celle que tu avais à l'hôpital, lors de l'enlèvement d'Hinata.

Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi transparent pour cet idiot de clébard ? Énervé, Neji s'apprêtait se redresser lorsqu'une phrase l'arrêta :

- Cest à cette époque où j'ai commencé à tomber amoureux de toi.

Alors, durant quelques dixièmes de secondes, l'esprit de l'Hyuuga se vida totalement. Après ce bug généralisé, son cerveau, son cur, et sa raison organisèrent un débat télévisé pour tenter de répondre aux questions de ses sens paniqués. Amoureux ? Depuis quand était-il question d'être amoureux ? Ils aiment tous les deux Hinata, et si cet idiot lui courait après c'est uniquement parce qu'il s'était imaginé que s'ils ne couchaient pas ensemble, ça serait dangereux pour leur ménage à trois ! C'était juste... juste...

Les yeux de Neji s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il commençait à entrevoir une possibilité qu'il n'avait jamais envisagée. Sans lui laisser le temps d'assimiler l'information, l'autre reprit :

- Au début, je me suis dit que je faisais simplement un copié-collé de mon affection pour ta cousine sur ton corps. Vous vous ressemblez tellement ! Après, je me suis dit que c'était notre situation pour le moins originale qui me faisait perdre mes repères, que ça allait passer. Mais...

- Kiba... Kiba je... je n'aime pas les hommes, le coupa l'autre garçon, avec un ton d'excuse.

- Moi non plus, répliqua l'autre sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

- Mais...

- Je t'aime, oui. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas assez bigleux pour te prendre pour une femme. Mais je t'aime. J'aime la personne qui, comme moi, était prête à donner sa vie pour Hinata. J'aime la personne qui est restée à mon chevet jusqu'à ce que la rducation soit finie. J'aime celui qui m'a aidé à installer les meubles de cet appartement, celui qui m'insulte à longueur de temps parce que j'ai oublié de remettre le lait au frais, celui qui s'endort la nuit contre moi, j'aime... Je... je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Les mains du plus grand avaient quittées les draps durant sa déclaration pour venir effleurer les hanches de son rival. Doucement, il affermit sa caresse, rapprochant le corps tant désiré du sien.

- J'ai appris à te connaître, à découvrir toutes les parcelles de toi. Ce que tu aimes, ce qui t'énerve, ce qui se cache sous tes soupirs...

Il se pencha délicatement en avant, et son souffle effleura le cou de porcelaine.

- Je sais même ce qui te fait gémir !

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il empoigna vivement les cheveux de son vis-à-vis et lui rejeta violemment la tête en arrière alors que de son autre main, il remontait un doigt sur sa colonne vertébrale. Avec un hoquet inarticulé, Neji s'arcboutait, frémissant de plaisir.

- Je ne te demande pas te partager mes sentiments, susurra une voix roque à son oreille. Laisse-toi juste aller...

Dans le cerveau de l'Hyuuga, quelque chose venait de se déconnecter. Alors il ne résista pas lorsque deux mains l'attirèrent en avant, le plaquant contre un corps large et finement sculpté. Il gémit même lorsqu'une bouche prit possession de sa gorge, le dévorant avec une rage passionnelle contagieuse. Il ne fallait pas Kiba ntait pas il il Une pensée tentait de se former dans son cerveau, mais tout se dissipait de plus en plus dans un délicieux brouillard. A nouveau, il sentit tout son corps se tendre de plaisir, et un soupir étouffé lui échappa lorsque son membre en pleine ascension rencontra celui de son amant au travers du tissu de leur jeans. La voix roque et animale continuait de murmurer fébrilement son prénom, lui faisant perdre la tête.

Kiba, lui, croit presque rêver. Neji. Son Neji. Celui-là même qu'il avait désiré sans jamais vraiment espérer l'obtenir. Neji s'offrait à ses caresses, gémissait sous ses baisers, s'arquait sous les paumes de ses mains. Plus beau et plus désirable encore que dans ses rêves.

Il aimait Hinata, et il adorait les moments de douceurs infinies qu'elle passait dans ses bras. Mais l'être qui se déhanchait lascivement sur lui, ce corps sans défauts, là, les yeux fermés sous l'effet du plaisir... Incapable de résister, il attrapa son nouvel amant par les épaules et les jeta sur le dos. Surpris, Neji n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre avant qu'un torse brûlant ne vienne chercher le sien tandis que ses reproches se faisaient happer par une bouche assoiffée.

Lorsqu'il le laissa enfin reprendre son souffle, Kika s'attaqua à la peau immaculée du cou sans s'y attarder, descendit jusqu'au mamelon qu'il titilla légèrement à travers le tissu du Tee-shirt noir, puis continua sa route.

Les mains perdus dans les mèches châtains de son doux tortionnaire, l'Hyuuga avait définitivement cessé de réfléchir. Il avait rejeté sa tête par-dessus la bordure du matelas, laissant ses cheveux noirs cascader jusqu'au sol. Les yeux fermés, il se concentrait sur les émotions enivrantes qui transperçaient son corps. Il sentit des mains s'attaquer à sa ceinture. Le frottement du tissu. Le souffle chaud sur sa peau... Et puis un baiser délicat sur cette partie de lui, si sensible, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru offrir à un homme. Sous une profonde déchargea de plaisir, il rouvrit des yeux dans un cri inarticulé.

Et là, tout se figea. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Son cur rata un battement. Et, en une fraction de seconde, un froid incroyable balaya son corps.

Une boîte de conserve vint rouler jusqu'à lui.

Debout devant la porte ouverte, les paupières écarquillées, Hinata venait de laisser échapper son sac de commissions.

A suivre

* * *

Sermina (se parlant à elle-même) : Non ! Elle na pas pu décemment nous faire ça ? NON ! Cest tortionnaire ! (Tournant son regard inquisiteur sur sa très chère soeur) Bon ok, pour le coup du Kabuto/Sakura cest simplement génialissime (jai bugé un instant mais javoue que maintenant lidée me plait énormément) mais ce nest pas pour ça que je vais te pardonner CETTE FIN ! NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS ? LA SUITE ET QUE CA SAUTE !

* Voir Double Vie, chapitre 32

**Voir Double Vie, chapitre 34


	12. interlude

Le gobelet de café émit un ultime grincement dagonie lorsque le poing qui le torturait depuis des heures se contracta soudain, le brouillant littéralement. C'était peut être préférable : au moins le pauvre récipient de plastique trouvait, dans la mort, une douce façon d'échapper aux coups de dents mâchonnants et rageurs, aux mains qui le tordaient en tous sens et autres témoignages du calme de sa propriétaire.

Mais la jeune femme n'accorda pas même un regard à sa pauvre victime, trop occupée à fusiller du regard les deux mots qui clignotaient sur le panneau d'affichage.

"A l'heure" .

Donc, quand un avion était prévu à 20H20 et qu'on poirotait toujours dans le Hall à 3H du mat, c'était l'idée qu'avaient les transports en commun français de la nation de "A l'heure" ?

Les débris de plastique scrasèrent sur le sol alors qu'un rugissement de rage transperçait le terminal.

* * *

Sasuke leva un sourcil étonné lorsque le contenu des verres sur son plateau se mit à tremblait légèrement. Les conversations dans la pizzeria steignirent alors que tous les clients jetaient des regards étonnés et inquiets autour d'eux, cherchant à identifier l'origine de la secousse. Konoha n'était pourtant pas sujette aux tremblements de terre...

La réponse à cette énigme vient du téléviseur installé près du comptoir. L'émission de téléréalité de ce début de soirée fut interrompue par un flash info spécial, durant lequel un commentateur stupéfait expliqua au pays tout entier que, suite à une attaque au bazooka, l'aéroport de Toulouse avait été totalement rayé de la carte par une jeune terroriste du nom dAzerty. Cette dangereuse psychopathe était actuellement poursuivie par la police. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle avait quitter les ruines de l'aéroport en jurant d'arracher les boyaux des responsables du dégivrage de Charles de Gaule, laissant derrière elle une centaine dautres personnes choquées et un cratère de 12 Km de diamètre.

En ex professionnel des armes à feu, Sasuke critiqua mentalement le manque de discrétion et de subtilité de cette étrange énergumène (dont le nom, étrangement, lui disait quelque chose). Mais il ne s'attarda pas plus sur le sujet et retourna bien vitre en cuisine chercher les prochaines commendes.

A peine avait il ouvert la porte quune tache orange lui sauta aux yeux : comme toujours, Naruto était tout simplement si vif, si coloré, si exubérant et si bruyant que dans chaque pièce où il se trouvait, on ne voyait jamais plus que lui.

Le jeune blond s'appliquait actuellement à tenir une véritable tour de pise de boîtes à pizzas à bout de bras, et échangeait quelques insultes amicales avec un commis. Il était juste passé en coup de vent pour prendre ses prochaines livraisons, et avait déjà un pied dehors. Par l'embrasure de la porte, on apercevait son scooter flambant neuf qui l'attendait patiemment dans larrière court.

A la vue de lengin, une bouffée dangoisse irrationnelle submergea Sasuke. En deux pas il fut près de son amant, le saisissant par lavant bras, une supplique pour quil reste pendu au bout des lèvres. Mais en bon Uchiwa, il se reprit en une fraction de seconde : lorsque Naruto leva un regard étonné vers lui, il avait déjà recomposé son masque d'indifférence froide et moqueuse.

- Fait attention baka, tu vas ENCORE renverser toutes les boîtes, lança-t-il, railleur et hautain.

Joignent le geste à la parole, il délesta la pile vacillante de moitié, et précéda son amant sans plus lui accorder la moindre attention. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, ils avaient fixé toute la précieuse marchandise sur le porte bagage, et Sasuke se détourna sans un regard pour son petit ami, en se maudissant d'avoir faillit tourné fleure bleu. Inadmissible ! Mais avant quil ait eu le temps de disparaître à nouveau dans la cuisine, se fut au tour de l'Uzumaki de le saisir par l'épaule pour le forcer à se retourner. Ses immenses yeux bleus pétillaient d'une malice de mauvaise augure et cest avec un sourire taquin qu'il susurra :

-Tu sais, c'est pas la peine de paniquer comme ça : maintenant je suis tellement prudent sur la route que même le voisin octogénaire roule plus vite que moi !

Pris en faute, Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour protestée, il fut coupé par une langue joueuse venue kidnapper la sienne. Sans aucun avertissement, son amant venait de voler ses lèvres. Une main hâlée s'emmêla solidement dans ses cheveux, une autre lui maintenait fermement les hanches alors que le corps musclé en son entier venait se coller langoureusement au sien. Un incroyable frisson ébranla sa colonne vertébrale alors que le petit membre rose caressait son palais, redessinait ses dents, puis plongeait plus profondément vers sa jumelle

Et soudain, tout sarrêta. Les lèvres, les mains, le corps le quittèrent, lui laissant essoufflé et excité avec une désagréable sensation de manque, de vide et de froid. Sa frustration était si évidente que Naruto en explosa de rire, avant de lui tirer la langue et d'enfourner à toute vitesse son scooter, histoire d'être loin lorsque son amant reprendrait ses esprits.

Resté seul dans l'arrière cours, Sasuke dut faire appelle à tout son sang froid pour empêcher un rose absolument anti-uchiwa de venir colorer ses joues. Il s'autorisa un juron, pestant contre un certain blondinet insupportable qui le connaissait décidément BEAUCOUP trop bien.

Et cerise sur le gâteau, il découvrit, en se retournant, l'ensemble du staff de la cuisine, le nez collé à la fenêtre, qui contemplait la scène avec des grands yeux écarquillés.

...ce qu'il pouvait le détester son idiot !

* * *

Voilà, comme vous l'avez sûrement compris ceci nest pas vraiment un chapitre, mais plutôt un mot dexcuse. Neige + dernière semaine de cours + fêtes de familles + $ù!% d'aéroport = je n'ai pas eu le temps de retravailler le chapitre comme je l'aurais voulu, et je préfère ne rien même que de publier quelque chose d'incomplet. Fêtes de famille oblige, je ne publierai rien non plus les deux prochains Week-end...

Or, comme je ne suis pas suicidaire, je me suis dis que c'était le moment où jamais de vous écrire un petit frenchkiss sasunaru pour me faire pardonner. Jai réussi ?


	13. Chapter 11

**Bonne année à tous !**

**Et voilà, comme promis je reprends la publication comme avant, tous les dimanches. Merci d'avoir si bien accepté ma petite absence de deux semaines, et j'espère que le contenu de ce chapitre pourra me faire pardonner !**

Petits poids-lardons à l'ancienne, nos régions ont du talant.

Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elles n'avaient aucun talant pour les étiquettes par contre. Neji étudia avec une fascination obsessionnelle la mauvaise calligraphie, la couleur verte criarde et la photographie peu appétissante du produit. Non, vraiment, l'étiquette était ratée.

Passionnante révélation n'est-ce pas ?

Oui mais voilà, aussi bête que le jeune homme se trouve à l'heure actuelle, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas détourner ses yeux de cette erreur de la nature. Il aurait fallu pour cela les fixer sur autre chose, sur sa cousine par exemple, dont il n'osait même pas imaginer l'expression. Ou pire, sur son idiot de clébard, dont les lèvres encore rougies de leurs baisers lui rappelleraient à quel point il avait raison d'avoir honte.

L'esprit de Neji était blanc, vide. Tout juste capable de se focaliser sur cette idiote boite de conserve pour ne pas sombrer. C'est comme si sa vie et sa conscience commençaient à s'effriter tout autour de lui, rongés par la terreur. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, suspendu entre un moment de pure extase et la seconde suivante qui devait voir tout s'effondrer. Personne n'avait bougé, comme par peur de relancer la course des aiguilles, et de voir arriver les intolérables conséquences.

Soudain, le jeune homme prit conscience de deux larges mains, posées sur ses épaules qu'elles recouvraient presque, fermes et rassurantes. La peau nue contre la sienne le tira de sa torpeur, lui arracha même un frison. Sa culpabilité ne fit que monter un cran de plus, et il n'osa pas poser son regard sur sa petite Hinata. Pas avec l'expression horriblement choquée, dégoutée même ! qui devait se peindre sur son joli visage. Aux moins ses pupilles délavées avaient cessées de disséquer la boîte d'aluminium et l'étiquette maudite. Non, maintenant elles étaient désespérément fixées sur les lattes du plancher. Magnifique évolution !

Lentement, les mains pivotèrent sur lui. Une disparue, l'autre se contenta de glisser délicatement sur son bras, sans pour autant le lâcher. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit deux pieds obstruer la vue de son précieux parquet que Neji comprit la raison de ce mouvement : Kiba s'était levé du lit.

Les yeux du jeune Hyuuga se posèrent avec étonnement sur le magnifique dos, large et musclé, qui était venu se positionner devant lui comme pour le soutenir, le protéger. La paume bronzée n'avait pas quitté son bras, répandant une douce chaleur dans sa chair pétrifiée et transie. Alors Neji ferma les yeux, inspira fortement, rassembla autour de lui le peu d'orgueil qu'il lui restait et affronta enfin le regard de sa précieuse cousine.

Il frissonna en découvrant de jolis yeux aussi choqués qu'il l'avait pressenti, et débordant d'un mépris qui... ne ressemblait pas du tout à du mépris. Les paupières du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent devant les mirettes brûlantes d'Hinata qui, inconsciemment, venait de lever la main gauche jusqu'à sa bouche et mordillait délicatement son index. Un lourd frisson ébranla la colonne des deux garçons. Ils connaissaient ce geste, et la promesse de nuits inoubliables qu'il représentait à chaque fois. Hinata n'était pas dégoutée, réalisa Neji, avec une fascination ébahie. Elle était troublée !

Kiba, de son cotée, en était venu à la même conclusion. Mais loin d'en être paralysé, il en tira, lui, une espèce de détermination froide et brûlante à la fois, qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre, et encore moins à contrôler. Il la voulait. Il_ les_ voulait, tous les deux, impuissants et protégés au creux de ses bras. Et il les voulait maintenant. Doucement, il fit un pas en avant, puis un autre. Sa main grisait sur le bras de son amant, qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher, et il ne s'arrêta que lorsque leurs membres tendus au maximum ne soient plus liées que par les doigts enlacés. Alors, il leva son autre main vers sa petite-amie, paume vers l'avant, avec une expression grave et inhabituellement calme. Rassurante.

Hinata sursauta et détourna le regard en rougissant fortement, gênée d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit de matage. Puis elle lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais, cramoisie jusqu'au bout du nez, avec un petit air de souris prise au piège avant de glisser doucement sa petite menotte dans celle de son compagnon. Tout en délicatesse, Kiba l'attira à lui jusqu'à la coller contre son torse nu, enserrant ses épaules de son tendre bras musclé. La minuscule jeune femme avait l'air d'une enfant, là contre son corps deux fois plus largue que le sien, et aux tétons à peine effleurés par les plus hautes de ses mèches brunes. Doucement, il vint chercher la petite main pâle et, se décalant légèrement, la mena à celle de Neji, qu'il tenait encore étroitement. Là, il entremêla leurs doigts, retira les siens, et fit deux pas en arrière.

Les deux cousins se tenaient immobiles, face à face, exacte reflet l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à partager la même expression tendrement gênée, et le même désir sourd qui animaient leurs pupilles pâles. Tous deux semblaient hésiter, ballottés par des envies coupables mais impératives, foudroyantes. Puis Neji leva sa main libre, entremêlant une mèche satinée dans ses doigts délicats avant de la porter à ses lèvres, dans une attitude de respect et de dévotion pure. D'amour, tout simplement. Il l'aimait. Avec une force et une tendresse qu'il n'aurait jamais crues compatibles, et qu'il ne se serait jamais imaginé quelques années plutôt. Un amour qui durait pourtant depuis sa plus tendre enfance, qu'il avait juste eut énormément de mal à s'avouer. Tout comme il peinait, désormais, à avouer ses sentiments naissants pour un certain jeune cabot.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'embourber plus dans ses pensées, dans ses scrupules et ses convictions de bon hétéro : son attention était déjà consacrée toute entière au joli visage de porcelaine qui se penchait délicatement sur lui, redessinant avec le bout de son nez l'arrête du sien. Puis les lèvres de la demoiselle dégringolèrent de quelques centimètres pour atterrir en un effleurement sur le coin de sa bouche, avec plus de douceur encore qu'une plume d'ange.

Immobile à quelques mètres de là, Kiba les dévorait des yeux en se demandant quel genre de saint il avait bien pu être dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ces deux diamants, s'embrassant sur son lit. Sa douce princesse. Son salopard frigide. Deux amours, différents, incomparables, mais d'une même intensité foudroyante.

Voyant sa petite protégée rendue hésitante par sa timidité, et l'autre empoté confus de se débattre avec ses principes moraux, le jeune canidé se décida à se joindre à la danse. Comment tourner la tête à son frigidaire de nouvel amant ? Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il décida de faire appel à une carte qui marchait toujours : la rivalité. Venant se placer derrière leur petite-amie, il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour mieux atteindre les boutons de son chemisier qu'il entreprit de défaire. Simultanément, il plongea la tête dans la nuque de son aimée et suçota sa peau neigeuse. La jeune femme laissa échapper un gémissement inarticulé, bien vite étouffé par une main gênée crispée contre ses lèvres. Visiblement très satisfait de cette réaction, Kiba plongea sur son colocataire des yeux au reflet provocateur, sourire moqueur en prime.

Comme toujours, l'autre entra directement dans son jeu. Il le foudroya du regard avant de poser une main sur la hanche délicate face à lui, et saisir entre ses lèvres un téton tout juste mis à nu. Doucement, le plus grand des garçons posa ses mains caramels sur le dos de sa petite-amie, et la poussa délicatement jusqu'à ce qu'elle monte sur le matelas, enlace ses bras fragiles autours des épaules de son cousin, et se colle tout contre lui, à califourchon sur ses jambes. Neji était tout entier focalisé sur ce corps aux courbes superbes qui s'offrait à lui avec une confiance si absolue qu'elle en était touchante, et il ne comprit que Kiba avait fait le tour du lit que lorsqu'il sentit le matelas s'enfoncer sous son poids, juste derrière lui. Deux mains massives le saisirent immédiatement par les hanches, et un visage vint remplir ses cheveux d'un souffle saccadé par l'envie, la pointe du nez dessinant l'arrière de son oreille qu'il mordilla ensuite. Dans une vieille habitude, ou un sursaut de fierté masculine peut-être, Neji lui envoya un coup de coude visselard dans les côtes. L'attaque n'atteint jamais son but puisque le « sale cabot en chaleur » saisit fermement son bras, stoppant le mouvement. De son autre main, Kiba attrapa rageusement sa splendide chevelure qu'il tira violemment en arrière avant de planter, par vengeance, ses dents dans le coup opalin avec une férocité bestiale.

Neji écarquilla les yeux alors que tout son corps s'arquait, transpercé par une déflagration d'adrénaline et d'excitation. Aussitôt, Hinata vint à nouveau chercher ses lèvres avant de se laisser retomber, l'entraînant dans sa chute. D'où il se tenait, Kiba avait désormais une vue plongeante sur les deux êtres pâles qui s'enlaçaient passionnément sous lui, le souffle court, ponctué de gémissements lascifs. Dieu qu'ils étaient beaux ! Il frissonna en voyant la main masculine venir épouser la courbe délicate d'un sein, en tester la chaire douce et ferme avant de venir titiller le téton d'un rose délicat qui se dressait effrontément à son sommet. C'est comme si son corps tout entier s'embrasait graduellement, et il se débarrassa rapidement de ses derniers vêtements. Détaillant avec fascination le cou blanchâtre tendu sous lui, l'épaule finement musclée, les omoplates saillantes, les hanches masculines, il voulut faire suivre à ses doigts le même chemin qu'à ses yeux. Et, voyant la peau immaculée frissonner sous son contact, il ne put résister à l'envie de toucher plus, plus fort, et posa ses deux mains à plat sur le dos magnifiquement sculpté. Le corps se tendait bien malgré lui sous ses caresses, et les gémissements contrariés affolèrent ses sens, décuplèrent son envie.

Hinata laissa échapper un petit cri délectable, et au son de sa voix, Kiba sût que son rival venait d'introduire un deuxième doigt en elle. Un violent frison ébranla son échine et, n'y tenant plus, il s'allongea sur ses deux amants, joignant sa main droite à l'exploration coquine de l'autre garçon.

Neji n'eut pas le temps de s'offusquer du corps nu qui s'affalait sur le sien, ni de la chose chaude, dure et (il ne l'aurait pas avoué même sous la torture) existante qui pointait contre ses fesses. Non, il n'eut pas le temps de se débattre contre la présence de Kiba, ni contre l'immorale chaleur qu'elle faisait grandir en lui : il était trop occupé à soutenir fermement son corps sur son unique bras libre, le coude posé près de la tête d'Hinata, pour éviter à cette dernière de supporter le poids des deux hommes réunis. Il y en tirait une impression étrange et incroyablement aphrodisiaque, troublé par le fait de protéger son fragile trésor, tout en se sentant lui-même enveloppé dans une douce chaleur, tremblant sous un corps qui le dominait tendrement.

Son ébauche de réflexion fut fauchée lorsqu'il sentit les cuisses satinées de sa cousine s'ouvrir sous lui, tout son corps frémissant prêt à l'accueillir. Doucement, il positionna ses hanches et, dans un cri de plaisir partagé, il la pénétra. Durant un instant, les deux Hyuuga restèrent immobiles, le souffle coupé, profitant le leur présence l'un dans l'autre et pour l'un d'une bouche qui dévorait sauvagement la nuque, pour l'autre de deux mains hâlées caressant tendrement ses seins. Puis Neji commença doucement à se mouvoir. Il reteint in extrémis le gémissement frustré lorsque le poids brûlant quitta soudain ses épaules : il s'était vraiment habitué à cette présence, et son dos lui semblait soudain vide et impitoyablement froid.

Mais bientôt il comprit le pourquoi de ce recul, et son corps tout entier se tétanisa : un doigt lubrifié de salive venait de titiller un endroit beaucoup trop intime.

Non. Pas ça. Non, non, vraiment, il ne pouvait pas !

Paniqué et frissonnant, il s'apprêtait à dégager l'intrus lorsque les bras de sa cousine délaissée se serrèrent contre son cou, attirant son attention. Là, tremblante sous son corps, les joues rouges, les cheveux épanouis autour d'elle, elle le suppliait du regard en murmurant :

- Oh Neji ! ... S'il te plait

Rabattant un bras sur ses yeux, elle y enfouit son visage avant de rajouter, d'une voix étranglée de honte et de désir :

- Plus fort...

La supplique arracha un grognement excité aux deux garçons et l'Hyuuga accéda à sa requête, plongeant profondément en elle. Il fut si électrisé par son cri de bonheur que, dans son mouvement de recul, il s'empala sans le vouloir sur le doigt indiscret. L'index força son entrée et s'enfouit jusqu'à moitié en lui, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux d'inconfort et de douleur. Mais les gémissements à moitié retenus de la jeune femme sous lui l'empêchèrent de se focaliser sur cette sensation et bientôt, il se remit à bouger, tentant d'ignorer l'intrus qui profanait d'autant plus son intimité.

Kiba s'était rallongé sur lui pour atteindre les lèvres d'Hinata. La puissante chaleur qui enveloppait à nouveau son dos, couplée aux bruits impudiques de leurs bouches qui s'entredévoraient au milieu des gémissements juste à côté de son oreille, firent que Neji ne fit que sursauter légèrement lorsqu'un deuxième doigt vint le préparer également. Un temps indéterminable s'écoula, au cours duquel le jeune homme en vint à accepter la présence des intrus. L'accepter à tel point que, lorsqu'ils se retirèrent, il en ressentit un inavouable manque, et que son anneau de chair se contracta honteusement.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de maudire son sale traitre de corps, la preuve du désir brûlant de Kiba s'immisça en lui. Il sursauta violemment, et l'écho de son hoquet de douleur se propagea jusque dans le corps d'Hinata qui gémit de plaisir, susurrant des « encore » qui manquèrent de le rendre dingue. Le souffle rauque de son rival (son amant ! pensa-t-il, assenant un nouveau coup à sa morale agonisante) caressait sa joue, et il sentait son cœur tambouriner contre son épaule. Tout doucement, l'autre garçon pausa son front humide de sueur contre sa nuque et, dans un profond grognement d'extase, s'enfonça plus profondément en lui. Le corps de Neji s'arqua instantanément, approfondissant involontairement son étreinte avec Hinata qui, dans un gémissement à sa damner, enroula ses jambes autour des deux corps sur elle. Commença alors la plus douce torture que Neji ait pu expérimenter.

Chaque mouvement de Kiba en lui le faisait trembler de la tête au pied et se tendre un peu plus, s'enfouissant encore dans le corps chaud de sa compagne. Tout n'était plus que plaisir douçâtre et luxure entêtante, des lèvres agressives qui dévoraient son cou à celles, plus douces, qui enivraient les siennes, des quatre mains qui s'agrippaient désespérément à lui comme pour lui hurler le plaisir qu'il leur donnait à tous les deux, de la chaleur qui enserrait doucement sa virilité à (que les dieux lui vienne en aide !) l'imposante hampe qui le ravageait de l'intérieur, l'excitant plus qu'il ne saurait l'avouer. Tous ses sens semblaient sur le point d'exploser. Leurs odeurs étaient tellement mêlées qu'il n'arriverait plus à les distinguer, il dévorait des yeux une Hinata totalement offerte, frémissante sous ses coups de butoir, ses lèvres passaient d'une bouche à l'autre, ne les reconnaissant que par leur agressivité opposée, sa peau était totalement couverte de celle de ses amants et ses oreilles bourdonnaient des gémissements de sa cousine et de phrases obscènes que lui susurrait Kiba sur à quel point il était bon et serré.

Et puis soudain, le sexe en lui le heurta sous un angle différent et un cri de pur bonheur lui échappa. Intrigué, l'autre garçon s'appliqua à refaire le même geste en un peu plus fort, et cette fois la voix d'Hinata se mêla à la douce symphonie de luxure. Un sourire sauvage aux lèvres, Kiba entreprit alors de les pilonner violemment, leur tirant des hurlements sur des octaves toujours plus hautes, toujours plus fortes. Et lorsqu'il sentit leur corps se crisper en cœur entre ses bras, il leur assena un dernier coup qui les laissa sans voix, dénués de force, affalés sur leur lit et surtout frissonnants de plaisir.

Neji ne parvenait toujours pas à réfléchir, et surtout pas au plaisir douloureux qui pétrissait toujours le bas de son dos. Plus tard. Là, maintenant, il devait seulement profiter. C'est pour ça qu'il ne se dégagea pas lorsqu'un bras puissant encadra son torse, trop fatigué et comblé pour protester. Et il resta là, paisible, la main posée sur la hanche ronde d'Hinata, Kiba collé contre son dos, avec l'étrange sentiment que tout était enfin parfait.


	14. Chapter 12

****

Chapitre 11

Un grand scientifique américain a récemment décrété que le yaoi était le plus grand prédateur de neurones dans le cerveau de toutes jeunes femmes normalement constituées. Après le scandale du baiser entre Uzumaki Naruto et l'idole de l'Université, deux ans plus tôt (*), Neji n'avait aucun mal à le croire. Pour finir, les quatre folles qui, pendant plusieurs mois, avaient harcelées l'Uchiwa et son petit ami étaient l'incarnation même de la perversité obsessionnelle des demoiselles dès qu'il était question de shonen-ai, et il semblait que le phénomène touchait beaucoup plus de membres de la gent féminine qu'on aurait bien voulu l'admettre. Cependant, même sachant cela, ce que l'Hyuuga venait de découvrir devait rester dans la case « X-5, phénomène inexpliqué » de son cerveau un bon bout de temps !

Assise sur le coin du lit, rougissante comme toujours, Hinata enfilait précautionneusement ses bas. Légèrement ébouriffée, un bouton de son chemisier clipsé dans la mauvaise attache et les pommettes enflammées, elle avait ce petit air adorablement innocent et attendrissant qu'elle prenait toujours sans s'en apercevoir en se rhabillant après une nuit dans leurs bras. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, elle semblait encore plus dans la lune que d'habitude. Encore plus gênée aussi. Entortillé dans les draps immaculés, aussi blanc que sa peau de neige, Neji détaillait sa cousine en tentant de se persuader que ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas une simple hallucination très, très irréaliste.

Hinata… avait couché avec eux. Bon, ok : jusqu'ici, rien d'anormal. Même si la jeune fille n'avait jamais été très entreprenante à ce sujet et qu'il fallait la pousser gentiment pour arriver à une nuit de débauche, toujours est-il que ça faisait plus d'un an qu'ils passaient fréquemment leurs soirées à autre chose qu'à dormir. Mais en cette fin d'après-midi-là, deux choses pouvaient être classées dans la catégorie « aussi probable qu'une virée dans une soucoupe volante rose bonbon à paillettes ». Premièrement : la partie de jambe en l'air n'avait pas été commencé entre un des garçons et leur petite amie, mais entre…entre… Neji détourna vivement les yeux, sentant une pointe de rouge le picoter sur le haut de ses joues.

En toute logique, Hinata aurait eu le droit d'être furieuse, ou au minimum choquée par ce qu'elle avait « interrompu ». Après tout, ils avaient beau être « en couple » tous les trois, elle était le centre de leur relation. Une personne aimée de deux personnes. Un point c'est tout. Lorsque cette histoire avait commencé, ils n'avaient pas envisagé de créer un _véritable _triangle amoureux !

Alors oui, ils dormaient ensemble et avaient assistaient tous les trois aux ébats, mais ça n'allait jamais jusqu'au bout… A la place de sa cousine, s'il s'était retrouvé dans la situation délicate de surprendre deux personnes qu'il aimait dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Neji aurait sûrement reçu toutes nos condoléances pour son cerveau, carbonisé après avoir brusquement disjoncté.

Mais la jeune femme avait eu une réaction mille fois plus inquiétante encore… Deuxième bizarrerie donc : au lieu de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, le petite Hyuuga avait été excitée. Pour la toute première fois, Hinata était venu d'elle-même. Et pour la première fois, ils avaient fait l'amour tous les trois. Véritablement tous les trois. En même temps.

Le jeune homme essaya de chasser de son esprit la légère douleur qui échauffait le bas de ses reins, car y prêter attention signifiait laisser la porte ouverte à toute une foule de souvenirs érotiques qu'il ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait prêt à assumer. Tout comme il risquait d'avoir du mal a admettre qu'il avait aimé ça … C'est pour cela qu'il détourna son attention sur les splendides formes de sa cousine, qu'elle cachait à merveille sous des habits trop larges, au grand malheur de Kiba.

Il était encore tôt, et la soirée était à peine entamée. Il était donc hors de question de rester de prélasser entre les draps frais, coller les uns contre les autres, peau contre peau. Il était rare que les trois amants se laissent emporter avant que la nuit soit complète, lorsque la fatigue les réunis naturellement tous les trois dans le même lit. Lorsque les choses se passent normalement, ils prenaient rarement la peine de se rhabiller et restaient blottis tous les trois jusqu'à ce que le poing furieux de Kiba ne fasse valser le réveil, le lendemain matin.

Pourtant, au lieu de sortir de la pièce et de vaquer à ses occupations en attendant que ses joues aient retrouvé une couleur normale, Hinata resta plantée au milieu de leur chambre en mode bug. Les yeux fixés sur les pieds et se triturant nerveusement les doigts, elle se mit à murmurer quelque chose, articulant si peu qu'aucun mot ne fut audible.

- Si c'est pour ce qui vient de se passer… commença Kiba en attrapant son caleçon. J'en prends toute la responsabilité. Neji et toi, vous n'avez fait que vous laissez entraîner : c'est moi qui ai commencé.

Au fond du jeune Hyuuga, quelque chose se serra vivement. Honte vis-à-vis aux événements récents ? Soulagement ? Haine compulsive ? Il ne savait pas très bien. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il appréciait que le jeune chien prenne ses responsabilités. Cependant, leur petite amie s'empressa de secouer la tête en signe de négation, reprenant la parole à toute allure et bafouillant.

- Non, non ! Ce… n'est pas ça ! « Ça » c'était… plutôt… bien…

Sa voix se fit de plus en plus faible et elle rougie jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, peu habituée à commenter leurs relations charnelles. Inconsciemment, Neji se mit à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure en rabattant nerveusement une de ses longues mèches de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille. Se rendait-elle compte de combien elle était désirable comme ça ? Non, ça ne faisait aucun doute, et cette innocence ne la rendait que plus adorable.

- Je te préviens, lança le jeune chien d'une voix dégagée, si c'est pour dire que cette relation ne te convint plus et que tu veux casser avec nous, je refuse catégoriquement.

- Kiba ! cracha son tout nouvel amant d'un ton réprobateur. Tais-toi un peu et laisse là finir !

- Par contre, si c'est juste pour dire que tu n'aimes que moi et pour larguer l'autre glaçon asocial, ça me va parfaitement !

- KIBA !

La plaisanterie avait atteint son but : si Neji fulminait, la remarque arracha un minuscule sourire à la jeune femme. Mais il disparut bien vite, remplacé par une moue anxieuse.

- Je… repris la jeune femme après avoir repris une longue inspiration. J'ai… le médecin… il a dit…

Tout à coup, l'atmosphère de la pièce elle-même sembla se figer. Les épaules d'Hinata s'étaient soudainement affaissées, et elle jetait de petits regards perdus de droite à gauche avec une terreur si palpable qu'elle donnait l'impression d'être à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. En un instant, Neji et Kiba furent à ses côtés. Son cousin posa ses mains sur ses épaules, geste simple mais ferme et rassurant, tandis que l'Inuzuka l'étreignait vigoureusement, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux en lui murmurant des mots doux. Très vite, ils la firent s'assoir sur le bord du matelas, la maternant tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Alors seulement ils commencèrent à la questionner.

- C'est grave ?

La demoiselle sembla hésiter un instant puis, ne se sentant pas la force de répondre verbalement, elle hocha la tête. La tension monta d'un cran.

- Grave comment ? insista Kiba. Je veux dire, tu vas devoir suivre un traitement ? Une opération ? Il y aura des séquelles ?

Étrangement, cette réplique tira un drôle de petit sourire ironique à la malade qui répéta d'une voix lointaine :

- Des séquelles ? Oui… des séquelles à vie.

Quelque chose, dans les entrailles du jeune Hyuuga, se glaça. A ce point ? Comment ? Quoi ? Un virus en sommeil ? Un cancer ? Ou bien…

Un horrible pressentiment le saisit, le paralysant totalement. Les drogues… ces saloperies avaient circulé dans le corps de sa cousine pendant des années, empoisonnant la moindre fibre d'elle-même. Elle en avait pris de différentes sortes depuis son plus jeune âge, de plus en plus fortes et dans des quantités alarmantes. Alors les dégâts ne s'étaient sûrement pas limités à une addiction, maintenant relayée au rang de mauvais souvenir... Il aurait déjà dû y penser, le prévoir, faire toute une batterie d'examens !

- Hinata-chan…

Il passa délicatement sa main sur la joue de sa petite amie, l'insistant à lever les yeux vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

La jeune femme détourna de nouveau les yeux, et ses épaules se mirent à trembler. Elle sembla plusieurs fois sur le point de répondre, mais en desserrant les dents elle aurait immédiatement fondu en larme. En désespoir de cause, elle glissa une main hésitante dans sa poche et en retira son portable. Les yeux rivés sur l'appareil, elle composa un numéro puis approcha le téléphone à son oreille en murmurant :

- Allo docteur ? Oui… Hinata Hyuuga à l'appareil. Je... Je voulais savoir si… s'il serait possible que vous répétiez ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure. Mot pour mot.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle colla l'écouteur au tympan de Kiba, le plus proche des deux garçons. Pendant quelques secondes, le jeune homme surpris ne dit rien, enregistrant simplement les informations que lui donnait la voix, à l'autre bout du fil. C'est d'un air totalement perdu qu'il répondit finalement :

- Ah… Très bien. Je… Merci docteur.

Puis il rabaissa le portable et raccrocha. Ses yeux s'étaient fixés sur un point dans le vide, et il restait parfaitement immobile, la bouche entrouverte.

- Alors ? siffla Neji, partagé entre l'agacement, l'impatience et une terreur sourde.

Le regard toujours aussi vague alors que se deux neurones encore en service commençaient à peine à se reconnecter, Kiba déclara d'une voix lointaine :

- Il m'a dit… que j'étais enceinte.

* * *

La fenêtre ouverte laissait passer un courant d'air nocturne, chargé de fraîcheur et du bruit d'une ville qui ne s'endort jamais. Assis sur le rebord de l'ouverture, Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et sourit. Il était tard. D'habitude, à cette heure-là, soit il tombait de fatigue, soit il enchaînait les comprimés. Mais pas cette nuit. Ce mardi soir, vingt-quatre heures seulement après la prescription pour sa désintoxication, il avait déjà réduit sa consommation d'un tiers.

Il était si fier de lui qu'il aurait voulu le crier au monde entier, ce qui aurait été potentiellement idiot vu le mal qu'il s'était donné pour garder le secret sur sa dépendance. Alors, il aurait au moins voulu en discuter avec Hinata, mais pour une raison inconnue, les trois amants avaient séché toute la journée de cours. Il avait bien chercher un moyen de s'informer de leur état de santé à tous les trois mais sans téléphone, un jour de cours avec ces deux boulots et une grève des bus, c'était à peu près aussi facile que de découvrir quelle était la peluche préférée de Staline à l'époque où il ne s'amusait pas encore à tyranniser deux cents millions de personnes.

Il avait donc passé la journée en tête à tête avec Ichibi à s'exercer dans l'art du monologue. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, il avait commencé à lui arracher des réponses articulées de plus de deux mots, véritable exploit à inscrire dans le livre des records, rubrique « communication avec des formes de vies étrangères ». Et puis il avait raccompagné son invité à son petit appartement avant de se précipiter de justesse dans le premier métro venu, avait piétiné deux, trois voyageurs à la vélocité à peu près égale à celle d'un escargot en pleine digestion et était finalement parvenu à la pizzéria avec cinq minutes de retard. Après avoir écouté d'une oreille très distraite les reproches ponctuées d'insultes très colorées de son patron, il avait lancé un « bonsoir » pressé à son petit ami, s'était fait kidnappé dans un coin sombre pour un baiser fougueux avant d'enfourcher son nouveau scooter et de reprendre son boulot en quatrième vitesse. Le tout sans quasiment toucher à ses pilules.

Satisfait, il s'étira de tout son long, s'émerveillant toujours de ne plus sentir le douloureux tiraillement du manque. Il n'y avait pas à dire : ce traitement était véritablement efficace. Naruto ne ressentait plus qu'une espèce d'énergie fébrile qui ne le lâchait plus, lui rendant toute sa vitalité.

Il sauta du rebord de la fenêtre, trop existé pour tenir en place plus longtemps, et dévora la pièce des yeux avant de les fixer sur une ombre négligemment abandonnée sur une chaise. Ichibi s'était laissé tomber là avec toute la vitalité et la joie de vivre d'un dépressif en phase terminale, et s'était enfoncé dans une sorte d'interminable mélancolie pensive, brouillant de sombres réflexions qu'il semblait particulièrement affectionner. L'instant suivant, le jeune Uzumaki fut à ses côtés, reprenant ses joyeux efforts pour le sortir de son mutisme.

- Debout là-dedans ! On va diner !

Son invité leva lentement son regard trop fixe sur lui, avec cette expression qu'il prenait parfois et qui aurait fait fuir le pire des psychopathes dans les jupes de leur mère. Mais il en fallait plus pour démotiver un certain blondinet galvanisé par l'idée de manger : un estomac ne connait pas la peur.

- Quel enthousiasme ! s'écria l'hyperactif en le saisissant par le coude, le forçant à se lever par une traction amicale. Allez, du nerf ! C'est ma tournée, je t'invite à Ichiraku ! Réjouis-toi : c'est le meilleur restaurant que je connaisse.

Le rouquin braqua sur son hôte un regard désabusé, accompagné d'une légère grimace

- Un restaurant de ramen je suppose.- Euh... oui pourquoi ?

Un soupir lui répondit, avant que l'autre garçon se décide enfin à s'exprimer.

- L'être humain est un mammifère omnivore : il est censé avoir une alimentation journalière équilibrée.- Mais c'est équilibré le ramen ! s'offusqua l'Uzumaki. Il y a des nouilles, du bouillon, des poireaux et même du miso !- Donc il est tout à fait logique d'en manger trois fois par jour, conclut Ichibi d'un ton sarcastique, sans pourtant semblé s'intéresser réellement au sujet.- Evidemment !

Toute personne ayant côtoyé Uzumaki Naruto plus de deux semaines sait que s'il y a bien un sujet à ne pas aborder en sa présence, c'est celui de son plat préféré. En une fraction de seconde, cette pille électrique sur pattes s'était lancée dans un exposé approfondit et passionné en gigotant dans tous les sens.

- Bande de moralistes diététiciens ! Qu'est ce vous avez avec ça, Sasuke et toi ? Quand je dis que les ramens sont aussi bon pour la santé que sur la langue, je sais ce que j'avance ! Regarde-moi ! Je ne mange que ça depuis l'âge de huit ans et je suis en pleine forme ! Mieux ! Je déborde d'énergie ! Bon, j'avoue : comme le dis Sasuke, si ce sont ces plats qui me mettent dans cet état, ils devraient être qualifiés d'arme de destruction massive et interdit pour la sécurité national, mais je suis quand même la preuve vivante que l'excès de ramens n'est pas dangereux pour la santé ! Et puis maintenant c'est ancré en moi, je serais bien incapable de changer de régime. Tu sais ce que c'est : on a des bonnes vieilles habitudes et on ne s'imagine même pas vivre sans. C'est vital ! Ça devint des points de repères, des bons souvenirs, des ...

Subitement, le jeune Uzumaki se figea, sa phrase s'étranglant au milieu de sa gorge. Les yeux écarquillés, la mine coupable, il se retourna vers son invité et murmura :

- Désolé, j'ai pas réfléchi avant de parler.

Intérieurement, il était en train de trépigner sur place, tapant du pied en se traitant de tous les noms. Quel genre d'imbécile fallait-il être pour parler de « l'importance des habitudes, des repères et des souvenirs » devant un amnésique ?

Cependant, des deux, il semblait être le plus affecté par sa propre bourde : Ichibi s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules en reposant ses yeux vides dans le vague. Avec un soupir mi navré, mi soulagé, le renardeau se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de lui.

- Je... tu... enfin, c'était vraiment idiot de ma part de dire ça, sincèrement. Je n'arrive même pas à concevoir ce qu'on peut bien ressentir dans ton cas, quand on a un trou béant pour tout passé.- Ce n'ai pas si terrible que ça, répondit le jeune accidenté d'une voix vague. Un espèce de mur qui bloc la mémoire, c'est tout.

Et Naruto n'insista pas, conscient que l'univers intérieur, même amputé, reste une chose personnelle dont on ne parle pas. Il avait assez remué le couteau dans la plaie comme ça. Alors il se contenta de s'affaler en silence sur la table, les yeux fixés sur son jeune invité, respectant le calme religieux

Pourtant, après quelques minutes d'une immobilité parfaite, il ne sut pas arrêter un sentiment spontané qui traversa ses lèvres sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, trop sincère pour être réprimé :

- Je trouverai ton identité, ta famille, ta vie : je retrouverai tout et je te les rendrai. Je te le jure.

Et pour la première fois, une véritable émotion éclaira un instant les yeux d'Ichibi : la surprise. Durant quelques secondes, il dévisagea les traits résolus qui lui faisaient face, ce visage déterminé et généreux qui ne semblait pas connaître la demi-mesure. Alors, d'une voix lointaine mais sans réplique, le jeune amnésique énonça sa première conclusion :

- Trop gentil. Tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche.

Puis, si bas que son hôte ne l'entendit pas :

- Il ne te mérite pas.****

Fin du chapitre 11

* Double vie, chapitre 23.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12

Il existe des êtres au destin tragique mais très méconnu. Tous promis au même sort désastreux, ils n'ont aucune chance d'échapper à cette fatalité : tous les crayons d'étudiants meurent dans d'atroces souffrances, mâchonnés sans relâche jusqu'à obtention de tas d'échardes ramollies. Mais ce jour-là, les associations de défense du matériel scolaire serraient aller jusqu'à trainer en justice Uzumaki Naruto pour génocide, tant il s'acharna avec cruauté sur les pauvres habitants de sa trousse, à grands coups de dents rageurs.

Assis au dernier rang de l'amphithéâtre, le jeune homme se demandait confusément pourquoi il était soudain pris d'une agaçante bouffée de stress alors même que le premier cours n'avait pas encore commencé. Mais à chaque fois que son cerveau réunissait les trois neurones qui se battaient en duel sous son crâne pour en discuter, le mauvais pressentiment revenait à la charge et gommait de son esprit toute trace de réflexion. Alors il se contentait de calmer ses nerfs sur d'innocentes victimes, tant et si bien que la police aurait pu reconstituer la totalité de ses empreintes dentaires rien qu'avec les marques sur ses crayons de papier.

Le fait qu'il soit seul n'arrangeait évidemment pas les choses. Enfin, seul, tout est relatif ! On ne peut pas dire qu'un amphithéâtre surchargé de jeunes adultes aux hormones bouillonnantes et à la langue trop bien pendue soit un lieu d'ermitage convainquant. Non, ce qu'il fallait comprendre par là c'est que aujourd'hui Ichibi avait demandé à rester à l'appartement, certifiant que ça ne le gênait pas de rester en tête à tête avec la minuscule plante verte décrépite de l'appartement, afin d'économiser le prix du métro et du réfectoire.

Et pour couronner le tout, Naruto était prêt à parier que ses trois amis – entendait par là le fameux ménage triangulaire – seraient tout aussi introuvable que la veille ! Cependant, cette pensée morose et pessimiste fut vite démentie par l'arrivée des concernés. Quand on parle du loup ! Et pour le coup, le « loup » était un jeune homme aux allures de canidé ébouriffé qui lui sauta littéralement dessus, l'attrapa par la peau du cou et le traîna dans le couloir avant même que l'Uzumaki ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Il se retrouva donc piégé dans un coin sombre du bâtiment, cerné par ses trois amis qui, pour une fois, semblaient tous avoir calqué leur comportement sur celui d'Hinata : bredouillant, les yeux fixés sur leurs pieds en une incarnation parfaite de l'hésitation timide. Que pouvait-il donc se passer d'assez grave pour que même Neji abandonne sa superbe au profit d'une mine gênée ? C'est finalement Kiba qui se lança, brisant le silence.

- Et bien voilà, on se demandait… Enfin, Hinata a proposé que tu sois… Si tu le veux, il ne faut surtout pas que tu te sentes obligé ! C'est beaucoup de responsabilités, on sait bien, mais tu vois, tu es notre ami le plus proche et on a vraiment confiance en toi, surtout depuis l'enlèvement d'Hinata, il y a deux ans.

- Euh… eh bien merci, c'est très gentil de votre part, mais avec le décodeur ça serait encore mieux !

- Ce que le sac à puces veut dire, enchaîna son rival de cœur, exaspéré, c'est que nous… nous sommes… enfin nous allons êtres…

- Ah oui, effectivement : heureusement que tu as pris les choses en mains, c'est beaucoup plus clair maintenant ! ironisa son colocataire.

- Oh la ferme clébard !

Et comme le tout s'apprêtait à dégénérer en dispute et que la situation n'était toujours pas plus claire, Hinata prit les devants. Sans un mot, elle s'approcha de son meilleur ami et, attrapant sa main droite, elle la posa délicatement sur son ventre. Le visage de Naruto ne démontra alors qu'une profonde incompréhension, et il semblait sur le point de retirer ses doigts du débardeur de la jeune femme lorsque, soudain, il eut une illumination.

- Oh !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il restait tétanisé, sentant sous sa paume le léger arrondi du ventre de sa camarade.

- Oh, répéta-t-il, alors que l'information se répandait dans son cerveau, dévoilant toutes les conséquences de cette constatation.

Et au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait, son visage se métamorphosa, devenant plus rayonnant que jamais.

* * *

Assis à une table de la cafétéria, les quatre inséparables discutaient du sujet qui, bien évidemment, occupait toutes les pensées depuis la révélation du matin même. Naruto n'avait pas quitté sa jeune amie des yeux, la dévisageant avec émerveillement comme si elle s'était soudainement changée en diamant.

La demoiselle paraissait dès lors aussi soulagée de sa réaction positive que gênée pour tout cet intérêt. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas que ses deux compagnons la traite avec la délicatesse due à un vase de porcelaine de chine, l'aidant même à monter les escaliers ! Elle n'osait même pas imaginer leur comportement au neuvième mois de grossesse !

- Donc, résuma l'Uzumaki, vous avez décidé d'un commun d'accord de le garder.

L'Inuzuka approuva d'un signe de tête avant de compléter :

- Ça n'a pas vraiment été une décision facile à prendre comme qui dirait. Savoir ce qu'on voulait nous, individuellement, c'était déjà quelque chose ! Tu t'imagines ce que ça fait, ce genre de nouvelles ? Mais là le truc, c'est que quoi qu'on en dise, la situation est dix mille fois plus complexe que pour un couple normal. S'il n'y avait pas eu l'autre glaçon, j'aurais pris mes responsabilité et… je ne sais pas moi : je l'aurais épousée ! (à ce stade là Hinata devint si rouge qu'on ne faisait plus la différence entre le bout de son nez et son foulard vermeil). Mais dans notre situation, tu comprends bien que c'est impossible. Quoi que… j'aimerai bien voir la tête du prêtre si on se ramenait à deux dans le rôle du marié, un sourire en prime ! Enfin bref : au final il n'y avait qu'une chose de vraiment important, c'est qu'Hinata voulait garder le bébé. A partir de là, vue que ni moi, ni le frigide de base n'étions contre l'idée… on s'est dit qu'on trouverait toujours un moyen de se débrouiller. L'important est qu'on reste tous les trois ensembles.

- Et… le père ?

- C'est sûr que ça nous a posé un sacré problème ça ! On a passé presque toute notre après-midi de hier à parler de ça, une fois qu'on s'est mis d'accord sur le fait de garder le gamin ! D'après Neji, d'ici deux semaines on pourrait faire un test de paternité pour savoir de qui le bébé tient. Mais… on ne veut pas. Je veux dire : à quoi ça nous avancerai ? Si on reste tous ensemble, la seule conséquence de cette information c'est qu'un de nous deux se sentira mis à l'écart et regardera les deux autres élever leur enfant. Alors mieux vaut ne même pas se poser la question : ce bambin, il est à nous trois, un point c'est tout ! On ne fera jamais rien pour en savoir plus.

- Pourvu qu'il n'hérite pas de ton horrible tignasse marron, là la question ne se poserait malheureusement plus ! grommela l'Hyuuga entre ses dents.

- Nous espérons que tu nous soutiens, murmura Hinata, un faible sourire aux lèvres. Parce que… Les garçons et moi nous te considérons comme notre plus précieux ami, et nous avons confiance en toi. Alors si tu acceptais d'être son parrain…

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que leur mandarine hystérique préférée sautait au cou de Neji en éclatant de rire, les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Son hilarité redoubla lorsqu'il constata l'air franchement gêné du glaçon local, visiblement peu habitué à recevoir un membre de la gent masculine surexcité sur ses genoux.

La suite du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur générale, comme c'était toujours le cas avec ce groupe étrangement bien associé. Vers la fin de la pause déjeuné, Naruto vint s'agenouiller devant le ventre légèrement rebondit de sa petite protégée et y apposa les mains avant de promettre d'un ton solennel de s'occuper du bébé chaque fois que ces deux papas s'enverraient mutuellement à l'hôpital (ce qui l'engageait pour pas mal de temps vu la fréquence des disputes). Il fit également serment d'apprendre au futur polisson à peinturlurer les affiches de campagne des maires de la ville, à faire les yeux doux pour se faire offrir des ramens par Iruka et draguer les beaux garçons. Mais il dut malheureusement s'arrêter là, sous peine de se faire expulser du réfectoire à grands coups de pieds au cul par un Neji offusqué, avec une interdiction d'approcher l'enfant à moins de cent mètres.

Ils se levaient en continuant à bavarder lorsque la collision eu lieu. Le premier année discutait avec ses amis, et bien évidement, comme les garçons ne sont pas capable de faire deux choses à la fois, il ne regardait pas où il mettait les pieds… percutant Hinata de plein fouet. Il y eu un bruit assourdissant de ferraille qui se cogne alors que l'intégralité du plateau repas faisait connaissance avec le carrelage noir et blanc de la cafétéria. L'instant suivant, Neji et Kiba encadraient leur petite amie d'un geste protecteur et inquiet, et peut-être déjà un peu paternel…

De son côté, Naruto s'était levé d'un bond avant de se saisir du col du maladroit d'un geste brusque. En une fraction de seconde, il ramena son visage à hauteur de celui de l'autre, les yeux brûlant de haine.

- Non mais tu ne pourrais pas faire attention ? T'aurais pu la blesser teme !

Pantelant au bout des deux bras hâlés de son agresseur, le jeune homme pétrifié se contentait d'écarquiller les yeux d'un air horrifié, trop terrorisé pour répondre.

- Naruto… souffla une voix apaisante derrière lui. Je vais bien. Tu peux le lâcher maintenant.

L'Uzumaki jeta un coup d'œil à son petit ange blanc, et la découvrit en sécurité entre ses deux âmes sœurs, avec une large tâche de café sur son haut blanc pour seul dommage. Il obtempéra donc et lâcha le fautif, qui s'écroula sur le sol avec la grâce d'un mollusque à marée basse. Puis il se pressa à son tour aux côtés de la jeune femme en la couvrant d'attention, plus paranoïaque encore qu'une mère pour avant la premier classe de neige.

* * *

Assise sur un banc de la cour principale, une glace à la vanille et aux éclats de pistaches à la main, Hinata profitait des derniers rayons du soleil de cette fin d'après-midi en se disant que, vraiment, le fait d'être enceinte avec du bon. Enfin… en excluant les nausées matinales qu'elle avait dans un premier temps mises sur le compte de sa santé fragile. Mais l'attitude des garçons envers elle était encore plus empressée qu'auparavant, et ils se pliaient en quatre pour satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs, si bien qu'en l'espace de deux jours elle les avait envoyé en quête de trois pains au melon, d'une barquette de fraise, d'œufs en chocolat, de canards en sucre et d'à peu près tous les parfums de glace disponibles sur le marché. Et maintenant, ses chevaliers servants se reposaient de leurs courses aux douceurs sucrées en la dévorant amoureusement des yeux, Neji assis à sa droite et le jeune chien fou jouant l'acrobate sur le dossier du banc. La petite Hyuuga assaillit sa glace d'un coup de langue pensif, prêtant à peine attention à l'arôme qui faisait frétiller ses papilles.

- Je me demande… si Naruto va bien, souffla-t-elle de son éternelle voix douce.

- A moins qu'il soit incapable de traverser une rue et de parcourir deux stations de métro en plein jour sans se retrouver à l'hôpital, je dirais que oui ! répliqua le châtain en descendant de son perchoir.

- Non, je veux dire… qu'il ne m'a pas paru dans son état normal.

- Ah… moi, le simple fait d'accoler l'adjectif « normal » à l'idée de ce feu follet hystérique me rend dubitatif, alors…

- Je parle sérieusement Neji ! Au repas ce midi… au début, je l'ai trouvé encore plus démonstratif que d'habitude. J'avoue que…enfin… avec l'annonce du bébé, il avait des circonstances atténuantes. Mais quand le garçon a renversé son plateau sur moi, il est devenu… différent !

Ses deux amants échangèrent un regard interrogatif avant que son cousin ne réponde d'un ton dégagé.

- Je crois que tu l'idéalises trop Hinata : Naruto est humain, il s'énerve comme tout le monde ! Et même si c'était, j'en conviens, une réaction très exagérée, il faut dire que nous avons tous eu très peur pour toi. Tu sais, un embryon ce n'est pas bien solide au début, et quand on a vu ce rustre te rentrer dedans…

Et en la détaillant de la tête aux pieds, Neji se dit qu'il comprenait vraiment la réaction de son camarade. Si depuis toujours sa cadette lui faisait l'effet d'une adorable poupée de porcelaine, la vie qui fleurissait dans son ventre lui donnait désormais l'aspect d'un délicat vase du cristal le plus fin. Quiconque posait les yeux sur elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de protéger cette précieuse merveille par tous les moyens.

- Tout de même… insista la jeune femme d'un ton rêveur.

Mais elle ne poursuivit pas le débat, terrassée par une envie compulsive de mordre à pleines dents dans un éclair au chocolat.

* * *

D'un geste agile, il attrapa de justesse la boîte de conserve à l'instant même où elle s'apprêtait à percuter le sol. Satisfait de lui, Naruto préféra se concentrer sur le fait qu'il avait rattrapé l'article plutôt que sur un autre petit détail, c'est-à-dire que c'est lui-même, par un coup de coude mal placé, qui avait précipité sa chute. Il cligna trois fois des yeux, tentant de chasser les brumes de fatigue qui voletaient dans le coin de son champ de vision. En désespoir de cause, il sortit de sa poche les quatre comprimés colorés qu'il n'avait pas encore pris, ce dont l'effet se faisait ressentir.

Il avala son traitement sans se méfier, heureux et fier de se débarrasser de son addiction.

S'il avait su…


	16. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Depuis près de quatre ans, Hatake Kakashi, illustre membre de la brigade criminelle de Konoha, était surnommé « le copieur ». Et de fait, il copiait beaucoup : à chacune des innombrables fois où il mettait les nerfs de sa directrice en pelote, il se voyait attribuer une pleine pille de rapports à recopier et insérer dans la base de données. Ce jour-là, il avait eu la bonne idée d'expliquer son retard par une manifestation pour le droit pour tous aux dentiers en fibre de carbone, et devant laquelle il s'était senti obligé d'aider les quatre-vingt-dix-huit grands-mères participantes à traverser la route. Il fut alors confronté à une explosion de fureur patronale telle que c'est presque avec soulagement qu'il s'enferma dans la salle informatique, une authentique montagne de rapports sous le nez.

Pourtant très vite, sa légendaire fainéantise fut redoublée par une effroyable vague d'ennuis à l'état pur. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, c'est à peine s'il avait encore conscience de ce qu'il tapait (ce qui lui vaudrait une journée entière à la circulation quand Tsunade lirait que l'agent Berton n'avait pas réussi à interpeler le suspect, manque de temps pour dégainer son « singe »). Au bout d'une heure, il avait définitivement renoncé à écrire des âneries et s'était rabattu sur une occupation qui lui semblait en temps normale atrocement barbante, mais qui tout à coup revêtait des allures de terre promise : l'affaire de la « Scal ».

Il ne mit pas longtemps à faire le tour de tout ce qu'on savait sur l'énigmatique entreprise : ouverte deux ans auparavant, elle était dirigée par une jeune femme d'affaires jusqu'alors totalement inconnue et par un nombre très restreint d'autres actionnaires. Officiellement, elle faisait tout son bénéfice sur la branche « audiovisuelle », avec tout ce que ce terme avait de vague et d'impénétrable. Quoi qu'il en soit, jamais la police ne lui aurait prêté intérêt si elle n'affichait pas des revenus aussi scandaleusement élevés, revenus qui avaient étrangement explosés après le démentiellement de l'Akatsuki.

Un long soupir échappa au jeune commissaire. Il avait cru sauver le monde en renversant la mafia des Hyuugas, mais la « lune rouge » avait presque aussitôt pris sa place, et maintenant c'était au tour d'Oroshimaru et de cette Scal de se disputer pour les miettes ! Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que le mieux serait encore de passer un petit coup de lance flamme dans tout ce bordel tous les six mois, ça épargnerait les frais de justice.

* * *

Deux ans… quelque que soit la façon dont on le regarde, ça faisait long. Même deux années de bonheur et d'ivresse, ça représente quand même un sacré bout de temps dans la vie de quelqu'un. Alors quand on passe une telle période enfermé dans 8 mètres carrés sordides, avec pour toute compagnie un psychopathe associable, aussi beau que horriblement sadique… Il y avait vraiment de quoi envisager de se suicider, même s'il fallait pour cela s'empaler sur un cure-dent en sautant du haut de son lit. Mort peu gracieuse, je vous l'accorde, mais quand même salvatrice dans on est le compagnon de cellule d'Itachi Uchiwa.

Ce type était tout simplement terrifiant. Il y avait tout d'abord le fait qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, pas un seul, depuis 730 jour, et qu'un seul regard de sa part suffisait à vous pétrifier le sang, sans même avoir eu à se montrer hostile ou menaçant. Dans un milieu tel que le quartier de haute sécurité de la prison de Konoha, ce n'était pas peu dire. Mais ce mec était… juste pas normal.

On racontait que le jour de son procès, il avait avoué tous les chefs d'accusations, en rajoutant aussi une demi-douzaine toutes plus graves les unes que les autres. Il avait fait ça en haussant les épaules, déclarant d'un ton décontracté qu'il avait perdu la première partie, et qu'il n'était pas mauvais joueur.

Ce mec prenait tout avec un détachement inhumain… malsain. Il se dégageait de lui une telle aura de folie calme que personne, ici, n'avait osé l'approché. Pas un seul pervers n'avait été assez singlé pour ne pas fuir des cabines de bouche dès qu'il faisait mine d'y aller. Dieu sait pourtant que pas un seul détenu, même le plus hétéro de tous, ne pouvait se vanter de ne jamais avoir fantasmer sur son corps pâle et svelte, presque aussi délicat que celui d'une femme, et sur sa longue chevelure cascadant, et sa peau qui avait l'air douce à se damner. Même les deux infirmières semblaient lui inventer des maladies à longueur de temps rien que pour pouvoir l'ausculter en bavant un peu.

Oui mais voilà : il suffisait d'avoir croisé son regard une seule fois pour se sentir immédiatement refroidit, et d'avoir passé une journée en sa compagnie pour être mortellement terrifié par sa seule présence.

Et, depuis une semaine, son « colocataire » suppliait les gardien de le faire changer de cellule, sous peine de devenir fou. Oui, depuis une semaine, l'Uchiwa n'avait pas cessé de sourire…

* * *

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, pourtant un volet mal joint d'où fuyait en cascade la lumière de la rue empêchait d'obtenir le noir total. Ce qui n'aidait en rien l'occupant de la pièce qui, comme souvent ces derniers temps, peinait à trouver le sommeil.

Naruto était totalement, fondamentalement et profondément malheureux. Autant que le jour lointain où, perché sur le toit avec ses petits camarades de l'orphelinat, il avait découvert grâce à Mr Moustaches que les chats ne retombaient pas toujours sur leurs pattes. Avachit sur le canapé trop étroit de son minuscule appartement, il fixa un regard désespéré aux fissures du plafond en poussant un long et déchirant soupir.

Lorsqu'il reprit sa respiration, le tissu d'un oreiller lui renvoya une odeur quasiment effacée, celle d'un gel douche et d'un après rasage. L'odeur de Sasuke. Doucement, il ferma les yeux en tentant de profiter de ce maigre réconfort, mais malheureusement cela ne fit qu'empirer sa mélancolie. Il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler pourquoi, au juste, il était si désespérément triste, et avait résolu le problème en mettant ça sur le compte de journées trop chargée et d'un professeur de mathématiques qui semblait comme toujours dispenser ses cours en chinois.

Il ne se fit pas la réflexion que, la veille, il était au contraire incroyablement joyeux et énergique, presque fébrile, ni que le midi même il avait quasiment agressé un jeune camarade, avec une fureur qui non content d'être disproportionnée ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Non, vraiment, il ne pensa pas à tout ça. Pas plus qu'aux cachets douteux qu'on lui avait prescrits, et d'on il n'avait encore aucune raison de se méfier…

Un léger déclic retenti dans le silence nocturne et l'ampoule repris inopinément du service. Après avoir cligné frénétiquement des yeux en geignant, le jeune Uzumaki se redressa, et jeta au nouvel arrivant un regard interrogateur. A quelques mètres de là, dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre se tenait Ichibi, vêtu d'un T-shirt long et d'un caleçon. Ses étranges yeux vert pâle semblaient ne plus vouloir le lâcher, à la fois si vide d'expression et si pesant que Naruto frissonna.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? finit-il tout de même par demander. Tu as besoin d'une autre couverture ?

-Tu devrais dormir dans le lit, déclara l'autre, sans transition.

-J'aimerai bien, mais t'es déjà dedans !

Il y eu un silence durant lequel les pupilles scrutatrices restaient visées sur lui, et où Ichibi sembla réfléchir. Il dut aboutir à une conclusion satisfaisante car il décréta finalement :

- Rappelle-le. Ça va.

Et comme la version courte n'arracha à Naruto qu'une mine profondément perplexe, il se décida à préciser un peu :

-Je n'ai plus mal au bras, je dormirai sur le canapé. Ton copain peut revenir ici.

* * *

L'air glacial s'engouffra vivement par la porte de l'immeuble avant même que Naruto n'ait eu le temps de la franchir. La bourrasque ébouriffa copieusement ses cheveux, fait virevolter son écharpe et le froid picota ses yeux au point d'en tirer quelques larmes. Il ne devait pas être plus de cinq heures, et la fraîcheur de ce début novembre était accentuée encore par ce timing matinal. Pourtant rien de tout ça ne refroidit son enthousiasme bouillonnant alors qu'il s'élançait dans les rues nocturnes de Konoha. Il avait juste le temps d'arriver à la station la plus proche avant le départ de la première rame de métro, et forcer le pas aurait au moins le mérite de le réchauffer.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point Sasuke lui avait manqué avant de s'imaginer à nouveau dormir lové entre ses bras. Alors quoi qu'il arrive, il fallait qu'il le prévienne aujourd'hui, et que dès ce soir il l'ait à nouveau près de lui. Sauf que voilà : à sa grande honte, il ne connaissait plus par cœur l'emploi du temps des cours de son amant. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'ils n'avaient aucun cours en commun ce jour-là. Comment, alors, espérer le retrouver au milieu de l'immense campus universitaire ? Oh bien sûr, il l'aurait au final croisé à la pizzéria, mais il aurait été trop tard : vue l'heure à laquelle ils finissaient, son amant n'aurait jamais eu le temps de repasser prendre ses affaires au studio avant la fermeture du métro.

Non, décidément, la seule solution était de le rejoindre à la mairie, très tôt le matin, alors qu'il triait le courrier des puissants de la ville. Le studio se trouvait juste à côté : Sasuke n'aurait plus qu'à attraper ses affaires pour la nuit et ils pourraient même en profiter pour aller en cours ensemble.

Fier de ses conclusions, le jeune homme sortit de la bouche de métro en frictionnant ses mains engourdies l'une contre l'autre. Devant lui, la silhouette impressionnante de l'hôtel de ville se découpait sur le ciel sombre, pâlissant légèrement à l'horizon, là où le soleil allait commencer à pointer. Six heures. Déjà, à une porte discrète sur le flan du bâtiment, une poignée d'employés s'affairaient à préparer la journée de ces messieurs les politiciens.

C'est vers eux que Naruto se dirigea, bien conscient que les entrées officielles étaient encore fermées. Il interpela un ouvrier porteur d'un plein plateau de petits fours et lui demanda si par hasard il n'avait pas aperçut Sasuke Uchiwa. Son interlocuteur se fit une joie de se renseigner pour lui, et à peine cinq minutes plus tard il ressortit du bâtiment avec l'information demandée. Son amant, lui dit-on, avait quitté les lieux il y a peu pour apporter un document important à un sénateur grippé, coincé chez lui. Il serait de retour dans vingt minutes, trente tout au plus.

C'est donc évidement déçu que Naruto rebroussa chemin, absorbé par l'idée qu'il allait tourner en rond une demi-heure dehors dans le froid matinal. Tellement absorbé même qu'en tournant au coin du bâtiment, il se cogna violement à une matière ferme et solide au parfum d'Eau de Cologne. Il fut pratiquement projeté par terre, au milieu d'un déluge de feuilles et de documents. Son regard hébété sur porta sur un homme châtain, dont la silhouette agréable était mise en valeur par un costar haut de gamme taillé sur mesure. L'instant d'après, ses yeux se portaient à nouveau sur les feuilles qui voltigeaient en tous sens et commençaient à recouvrir les pavés autour d'eux.

- Désolé ! S'écria Naruto, en se précipitant pour ramasser les dossiers éparpillés. Je suis vraiment navré, c'est ma faute.

Un rire clair lui répondit, alors que l'autre jeune homme se penchait à son tour pour réparer les dégâts, un sourire doux et amusé aux lèvres.

- Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Tout fut ramassé en quelques secondes, et c'est avec soulagement que l'Uzumaki lui tendit le dernier dossier.

- N'oubliez pas celui-là, vous allez sûrement en avoir besoin cette après-midi.

- En effet, répondit l'inconnu stupéfait après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'intitulé. Mais comme le saviez-vous ? Vous assistez à la réunion ?

Naruto faillit s'étouffer de rire en entendant cette dernière question : quel que soit l'angle sous lequel on les regarde, ses vieilles baskets et son pull de grosse laine d'un orange délavé ne reflétaient pas vraiment une brillante carrière de politicien.

-Non, non, finit-il par répondre quand il eut repris son souffle. Je suis un simple citoyen qui se tient au courant de ce qui se passe dans sa ville, et j'ai juste reconnu le logo de la protection de l'environnement sur une feuille qui dépassait. Il y a un débat sur la dangerosité potentielle des usines textiles cette après-midi non ?

-Vous connaissez l'emploi du temps de la mairie par cœur ? S'étonna l'homme, sincèrement impressionné.

-Seulement pour les choses importantes.

-Et que me vaut le bonheur de rencontrer un citoyen érudit et impliqué à la mairie trois heures avant son ouverture ?

-En fait, j'attends quelqu'un qui va mettre un certain temps à pointer le bout de son nez, grimaça Naruto, intimement persuadé que ses orteils gèleraient sur place avant l'arrivée de son amant s'il restait planté à l'extérieur.

-Figurez-vous que je viens de passer une nuit blanche à étudier une affaire pressente, et que je sortais prendre un café bien chaud. Que diriez-vous de m'accompagner le temps que votre ami arrive, histoire de débattre un peu de l'économie textile de Konocha ?

Un sourire rayonnant fut sa seule réponse. Ravi, le jeune politicien lui tendit vivement la main.

- Je m'appelle Ulrick Yashinnoaru, enchanté.

* * *

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées, certaines à l'air annodines, et d'autres qui ne semblaient pas avoir de lien avec le reste. Pourtant, c'est à cet instent que tout allait commencer à prendre forme.

Le dernier élèment venait de prendre sa place, le destin allait pouvoir commencer à s'amuser.

Les dès étaient jettés.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapitre 14

Un préavis de grève, trois annonces de visites officielles, huit factures, une quinzaine de CV, une vingtaine d'invitations mondaines et un prospectus de nourriture pour chien, probablement égaré en chemin. Atterré, Sasuke s'autorisa un discret soupir devant l'imposante pille de courrier qu'il devait encore trier et distribuer. Et c'était sans compter un carton non identifié aux démentions si exagérées qu'il ignorait comment on avait bien pu le faire passer par la porte.

Face à lui, Kurenai, secrétaire de son état, eut un sourire compatissant : le travail commençait tôt et était répétitif à en mourir, mais il était pourtant loin d'être facile ! Officiellement, c'était elle qui s'occupait du courrier, mais l'affluence de missives le matin était telle que l'on avait fini par créer un quart temps pour l'aider, travail sur lequel ce jeune étudiant s'était littéralement jeté. Tout argent était bon à prendre, même avec le boulot le plus ennuyeux du monde.

Sans perdre de temps, Sasuke s'était attelé à répartir les enveloppes selon le destinataire, et l'aile de la mairie où il se trouvait. Il avait déjà isolé trois tas lorsqu'une mèche caressa son coup, à la base de son épaule gauche.

-Bou !

L'Uchiwa n'eut même pas la décence de sursauter. C'est à peine s'il écarquilla les yeux. Se retournant, il ne put cependant s'empêcher de fixer sur son amant un regard beaucoup plus stupéfait que ne l'aurait voulu le code de non-émotivité de son clan.

-Surprise ! s'écria ce dernier, avec un sourire de dix pieds de long.

Explication, vous l'avouerez, tout à fait claire et enrichissante. Sans se soucier de l'air toujours légèrement choqué de son glaçon préféré, Naruto se tourna vers la seule autre occupante de la pièce et lui lança :

-Désolé de l'intrusion ! Je suis un camarade de Sasuke, et j'ai une info urgente à lui faire passer !

Semi-mensonge qui ne servit à rien puisque la jeune femme se désintéressa totalement de cette explication, tournant vers son jeune collègue un sourire espiègle.

-C'est lui ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux pétillants.

Elle dut interpréter son « hum » comme affirmatif car elle lui arracha la pille de courrier des mains, redoublant de sourire.

- Toi tu vas te dépêcher de plier tes affaires et sortir faire un tour avec ton… « invité » ! déclara-t-elle d'un ton complice. Et pas la peine de revenir ce matin hein ? Si tu lui fausses compagnie je m'arrange pour te faire affecter au classement des dossiers des impôts !

Sur cette menace, elle les poussa littéralement dehors, fit un clin d'œil à Naruto et claqua leur claque la porte au nez.

-Que…? hoqueta un Naruto qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Puis, quand il réalisa un peu plus, il se tourna vers son amant, sidéré :

-Elle… elle est au courant pour nous ?

L'Uchiwa ne se donna pas la peine de répondre tant c'était évidant. Pourtant, il est vrai que la chose avait de quoi surprendre : mise à part lors quelques crise de jalousie et de possessivité, elles-mêmes très rares, Sasuke ne s'amusait pas à crier qu'il était gay sur tous les toits. Et pour couronner le tout, l'Uchiwa n'était VRAIMENT pas du genre à raconter paisiblement sa vie au boulot, autour d'une tasse de thé vert à la réglisse et de biscuits secs aromatisé à la cannelle et saupoudrés de sucre glace. Alors comment sa collège avait-elle bien pu savoir ?

Comme on s'en doute, l'information n'avait pas filtré d'un seul coup. Tout avait commencé à son arrivé à ce poste, lorsque Sasuke avait comme d'habitude dû décourager toutes les jeunes célibataires en les assassinant du regard. Ça n'empêcha pas les demoiselles d'insister, à grand coup de hauts moulants, et de décolletés avantageux. Sasuke s'était même demandé si toutes leurs machines à laver n'avaient pas un problème de fonctionnement en commun, tant les jupes semblaient rapetisser d'une fois sur l'autre. Ce n'est qu'au bout de nombreuses semaines qu'elles avaient abandonné, vaincues, sûrement, par le fait que leurs talons aiguilles se prenne dans la moquette effilochée et qu'elles s'étaient toutes lamentablement étalées sous le regard méprisant de leur beau prince.

Kurenai avait suivi ce manège avec un sourire compatissant puis, après un mois à le voir rembarrer toute proposition, même des plus belles et des plus gentilles, elle avait fini par lui demander s'il avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie. Le jeune homme s'était contenté de dire que oui. Sa collègue s'était montrée ravie pour lui, et n'insista pas, déjà habituée à faire seule la conversation. Avec un sourire tendre, elle lui avait raconté qu'elle s'était mariée six mois plutôt avec l'homme le plus formidable du monde, selon elle. D'ailleurs, quelques semaines plus tard, elle arriva rayonnante au travail, lui apprenant avec une joie non dissimulée que le fruit de cette union allait bientôt arrondir son ventre. Sasuke avait été heureux pour elle : c'était une femme aussi douce qu'énergique, et elle ferait une excellente maman. Et, si ce souvenir n'avait pas été aussi douloureux, il se serait sûrement permis de penser à quel point, par ses sourires tendres, ses mimiques, sa peau pâle et ses cheveux bruns, elle lui rappelait sa propre mère…

La question suivante, la jeune femme toucha à nouveau un point un peu trop sensible :

-Et toi Sasuke, tu comptes avoir des enfants ?

Le jeune homme s'était soudainement crispé, immobilisant une fraction de seconde sa main au-dessus de la pille de lettres qu'il triait. L'instant d'après, il s'était ressaisit et répondait d'une voix neutre :

-Plus maintenant.

S'ils n'avaient pas travaillé ensemble tous les matins depuis des semaines, Kurenai aurait simplement laissé filer, respectant la réticence de son collège. Mais elle s'était attachée à lui, et quelque chose lui disait qu'en si elle n'éclaircissait pas ça maintenant, la frustration qu'elle sentait planer autour d'eux grandirait proportionnellement à la courbure de son ventre. C'est pourquoi elle se permit d'insister d'une voix douce :

-Tu t'es disputé avec ta petite-amie ?

Un étrange sourire étira légèrement les lèvres pâles.

-Oui, hier soir. Et hier matin aussi. En fait, on se dispute depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, je crois que c'est notre façon de nous dire bonjour.

Kurenai laissa échapper un soupir soulagé.

-Tu me rassures ! Tout va bien avec elle alors ?

-Non.

Et, se tournant pour plonger profondément ses yeux dans les siens, il corrigea :

-Tout va bien avec lui.

Durant les mois qui avaient suivi, Sasuke s'était beaucoup rapproché de sa collègue (dans la limite du possible pour un Uchiwa, bien entendu). Kurenai semblait faire partie d'une catégorie d'êtres humains qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré : jusqu'à présent son entourage se divisait entre les homophobes et les sales curieux, étrangement fascinés par les relations « yaoi » et parfois prêts à élever un culte en leur honneur. Mais la jeune secrétaire, elle, avait tout simplement une incroyable tendance à prendre les gens comme ils étaient, sans se poser de questions superflues. La preuve, elle accepta l'information sans sourciller, et ne se sentit pas obligée de le harceler à ce sujet, ne l'abordant plus pendant une longue période. Sasuke avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, et cette seule pensée lui suffisait à être heureuse pour lui.

Oui mais voilà : le vendredi précédent, Sasuke était arrivé à la mairie avec une heure de retard. Or un Uchiwa n'arrive jamais en retard ! Au besoin, c'est l'horloge qui l'attend. C'est du mois la conclusion qu'elle avait tiré en le voyant arriver tous les jours à la même heure, même minute et même seconde, chronomètre à l'appui (quatre jeunes filles étaient venues un jour pour observer ce phénomène étrange, voulant décrocher le prix Nobel de la paix en expliquant au monde « le secret de la ponctualité absolue made in Uchiwa ». Kurenai les avait d'abord trouvées marrantes, mais elle les avait fichu à la porte lorsque celle qui se faisait appeler Azerty s'était précipitée vers la cafetière avec un air d'adoration et de fanatisme pur, en réclamant sa dose).

Mais en ce matin de fin de semaine, en regardant plus attentivement, elle avait découvert avec stupeur que les mains de son collège… tremblaient. Oh, c'était imperceptible, vraiment presque rien ! Mais chez un Uchiwa, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : la fin du monde était proche. Ni une ni deux, elle l'avait saisi par les épaules, le forçant à s'asseoir et lui avait ordonné, les yeux dans les yeux, de lui raconter ce qui se passait. D'une voix presque assurée, il lui avait simplement répondu que Naruto (et c'est la première fois qu'il prononçait son prénom devant elle) avait eu un accident. Il avait bien été obligé de développer lorsque, paniquée, Hanna avait commencé à parler de fleurs pour l'enterrement. Le taciturne Sasuke avait été contraint de prononcer une phrase construite de plus de dix mots pour lui dire que tout allait bien, que l'imbécile était on ne peut plus vivant et qu'il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Sauf qu'il y en avait eu de la peur, justement. Et ce jour-là si les personnes attentives s'étaient penchées sur son cas, elles auraient vu l'impassible, le glacial, le rocher Uchiwa faiblir.

Ce matin-là le courrier de la mairie fut singulièrement en retard. Quelques secrétaires virent bien se plaindre, et de fait, elles eurent leurs lettres… expédiées en pleine figure, accompagnées d'un regard noir et d'une porte claquée au nez. Heureusement pour Kurenai, on mit ce comportement sur une des poussées d'hormones inhérentes à sa grossesse. Toujours est-il que tout ce qu'il l'intéressait à ce moment-là, c'était de placer une tasse de café brûlant dans les mains de son cadet, de s'assoir en face de lui et de l'écouter déballer, les yeux un peu perdus, sa frayeur de la nuit précédente.

Sasuke n'avait jamais parlé comme ça, de toute sa vie. Pas, du moins, depuis le jour où il avait cessé d'être un enfant, un jour de ses huit ans où le sang de sa mère avait baigné le bout de ses chaussures. Même pas avec Naruto. Là, devant cette femme d'une douceur incroyable, à la peau, aux cheveux, aux yeux si semblables à ceux de Mikoto Uchiwa, si magnifique avec son ventre arrondi… il se sentait redevenir petit garçon, et il avait le droit, juste un instant, d'être faible.

Dans la semaine qui avait suivi, les discutions avec sa collègue s'étaient poursuivies. Oh, pas de grands débats et de choses trop personnelles, et l'Uchiwa alignait rarement plus de trois phrases d'affiler, mais c'était déjà plus qu'avec quiconque. C'est comme ça que Kurenai avait appris à connaître, petit à petit, Naruto et l'affection que le brun lui portait. Et c'est aussi pour ça que, deux minutes auparavant, elle avait précipité les deux amants à la porte, ravie qu'ils puissent discuter un peu.

Satisfaite que ces deux-là aient enfin la possibilité de passer un petit peu de temps ensemble, elle était tout de même assez égoïste pour que son morale descende en flèche à la vue de l'impressionnante pile de courriers qu'elle allait devoir distribuer toute seule. Sans parler de cet énorme coli qui… qui avait littéralement disparu, constata-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. Le bruit des gons qui grincent se fit entendre, et elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir le fameux carton, dont dépassaient quatre paires de jambes, et qui s'élançait à la poursuite des deux amants, sur un fond musical à la James Bond.


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 15**

Ça faisait longtemps… réalisa Naruto, interloqué par cette pensée. Oui, ça faisait vraiment très, très longtemps que Sasuke et lui n'étaient pas allés à l'université ensemble. Ni même rentrés de l'université… ou du boulot, ou même pris un quelconque transport en commun tous les deux... Leurs chemins s'étaient-ils éloignés à ce point ?

Toujours est-il qu'il se redécouvrait un réel plaisir à être juste-là, assis à côté de lui sur des sièges de métro si exigus que leurs épaules se touchaient. Avec un sourire espiègle, il s'amusa d'ailleurs à glisser discrètement son index sous la main de son compagnon, puis à lui caresser la paume de mouvements si délicats qu'ils en étaient presque invisibles. Mais pas inefficaces, à en juger par le frisson qui ébranla son amant.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé, mais une ébauche de sourire étira le coin de sa bouche lorsqu'il croisa le regard taquin de son « idiot ». Peut être le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ces derniers temps avait-il aidé à renouveler son niveau de tolérance aux conneries, car il ne fit rien pour le stopper. Et puis, ce n'étais pas désagréable… pas désagréable du tout même.

Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué leur petit manège. Il faut dire qu'à cette heure matinale, la rame était loin d'être bondée. On comptait tout de même une couple en pleine exploration buccale, un vieil homme plus que somnolant, une petite troupe de lycéennes en train de se refarder, et, juste face à eux, une gothique à l'air avenant et une femme d'affaire au chignon stricte, bien droite dans son tailleur sombre.

La plus jeune venait d'ailleurs de lever ses yeux massivement soulignés de noir vers eux, et leur lança un sourire rayonnant. Ses pupilles passaient de l'un à l'autre des deux garçons, cherchant sûrement à déterminer lequel des deux était le plus beau.

Etait-ce pas pur esprit de possessivité ? Ou bien pour traumatiser la femme d'affaire trop coincée qui regardait aussi pensivement dans leur direction ? Ou alors juste parce que ça lui avait trop manqué… Toujours est-il que Sasuke dégagea sa main de celle de son compagnon et, avec un coup d'oeil de défit aux deux femmes, il saisit fermement le menton hâlé. Il plongea un instant dans les orbes azurs, fut un instant déstabilisé de les trouver plus grandes, plus profondes et d'un bleu bien plus hypnotisant encore que dans ses souvenirs. Le reflet étonné qui les traversa le ramena à la réalité, et avec une moue provocatrice, il s'empara vivement de ses lèvres offertes.

La bouche tendre eu un hoquet de surprise.

Mais très vite, deux bras virent coulisser sur ses épaules, se nouer derrière sa nuque et l'attirer encore plus à lui. Là, en plein métro, Naruto répondait plus que favorablement à ses avances, si réceptif qu'il en montait à moitié sur ses cuisses et lui dévorant positivement les lèvres. Dieu que c'était bon ! Il lui semblait que ça faisait une vie entière qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés ! Le temps que dura ce baiser, nul n'aurait su le dire. Une éternité pour eux deux, une poignée de secondes selon leurs montres. Toujours est-il que la main délicate de l'Uchiwa vient mêler ses longs doigts aux mèches dorées et, doucement, entraîner la tête blonde vers l'arrière pour dessouder leurs langues. Un frisson les parcourut tous deux avant qu'ils n'ouvrent enfin les yeux, lentement, comme pour ne pas briser l'instant.

Sasuke ne put réprimer un élan de fierté, de possessivité et de désir devant le regard pétillant et la bouche entrouverte gonflée de baisers de son amant, qui semblait crier « encore » par tous les ports de sa peau. Mais, orgueil Uchiwa oblige, il commença par détailler d'un air supérieur les réactions des autres passagers.

Le couple en pleine salivation abondante n'avait même pas remarqué leur échange, bien trop occupé à vérifier qu'ils connaissaient bien par cœur les contours des dents de l'autre. Un peu à gauche, le groupe d'adolescentes les mitraillait allégrement à l'aide de leurs portables, des compresses enfoncées dans les narines pour stopper l'hémorragie. Le vieil homme s'était réveillé en sursaut aux cris hystériques des lycéennes, frôlant la crise cardiaque, mais avant manqué le gros de la scène et jetait des regards d'incompréhension à l'agitation autour de lui en demandant où étaient les terroristes. Mais seule la réaction des deux jeunes femmes en face de lui intéressait le brun.

La gothique, en bonne contestataire de la société trop rigide et défenseuse contre les préjugés… leur lançait un regard franchement dégoûté, allant jusqu'à se lever pour fuir jusqu'à l'autre bout du wagon. On ne sait jamais, c'était peut-être contagieux… Cette réaction arracha un sourire à Sasuke, raffermissant sa conviction que ceux qui crient le plus fort à l'injustice ne sont pas forcement les plus tolérants… Il se désintéressa complètement de cette idiote, pressé de détailler les réactions de la femme d'affaire. Et cette fois, ce fut à lui de resté pétrifié de surprise ! Le visage de cette dame s'était sensiblement adouci, et elle offrait aux deux garçons un regard qui semblait les réprimander avec amusement, comme pour dire « ce n'est pas vraiment le bon endroit, vous ne croyez pas ? » sans pour autant parvenir à s'empêcher de sourire. Et tout, dans son attitude, criait haut et fort le bien qu'elle pensait de ce qui s'assument franchement.

Amusé, l'Uchiwa dut bien reconnaître qu'au petit jeu des préjugés, cette fois, il était le grand perdant. A retenir : s'occuper de ses propres idées reçues avant de vouloir tester celles des autres.

Le bruit horriblement strident des freins sur les roues métalliques le tira de ses pensées alors qu'une voix monocorde annonçait l'université et le quartier des affaires. C'était la station principale. Seul le vieil homme, le couple hétéro et la gotique ne se pressèrent pas contre les portes, attendant quelques arrêts de plus. Sasuke et Naruto, les plus prêts de la sortie, s'extirpèrent en premier de la rame. C'est alors que se produisit un étrange phénomène :

Campée sur ses deux jambes en plein milieu du quai, une grande brune en uniforme militaire, un bazooka négligemment balancé par-dessus l'épaule, s'égosillait dans un mégaphone.

- Votre attention s'il vous plait mesdemoiselles. Vous avez enregistré une scène appartenant exclusivement à Azerty et ses lecteurs. Nous allons procéder à une fouille de vos affaires et confisquer tous vos outils pourvus d'appareils photo ou caméra !

- Je vous avais bien dit que c'était des terroristes ! lança une voix chevrotante du fin fond de la rame.

Personne ne fit grand cas de cette affirmation et instantanément, quatres autres jeunes femmes, dont trois en tenues d'officiers de la marine et une en costume de catwoman, encerclèrent le groupe d'adolescente et commencèrent à perquisitionner tous les portables, au grand désespoir des lycéennes. Une des jeunes gradées se détacha du lot pour rattraper la femme d'affaire effarée avant de la féliciter chaudement pour sa réaction et de lui proposer une carte de membre du fan club sasunaru, avec option moins cinquante pourcent sur les vidéos de lemons les deux premiers mois. L'honnête femme s'apprêtait à refuser lorsque la commerciale improvisée lui fourra quelques photos échantillons dans les mains. La biznesswoman écarquilla les yeux, rougies jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, et se jeta littéralement sur le bon de commande, bien décidée à ouvrir une toute nouvelle cession « yaoi » dans sa collection de DVD personnelle.

- Euh… il s'est passé quoi là exactement ? demande Naruto, perplexe. Puis, reconnaissant les quatre des jeunes femmes qui portaient des uniformes militaires, il gémit : Oh non pitié !

Avec un grand soupir, Sasuke haussa les épaules et poursuivit son chemin, bien décidé à occulter tout ce qui avait un rapport avec ces folles.

* * *

La clef tourna dans la serrure, libérant le passage vers l'appartement. Lourdement, Ichibi se traîna vers le canapé, non sans avoir ôté ses chaussures à l'entrée. Il s'y laissa tomber, et prit appuis sur ses avant bras, les mains croisées devant sa bouche, son regard dur fixé droit devant lui.

Il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Il y avait pourtant consacré toute sa matinée, profitant que Naruto et son amant soient à l'université pour mener ses propres enquêtes. Mais rien à faire : tout lui échappait obstinément. Il était pourtant sûr… certain même ! Qu'il cherchait au bon endroit. Tout n'avait pas pu disparaître ! Et pourtant… quelque soit l'angle sous lequel il regarde, il n'y avait tout simplement rien, pas un signe, pas le moindre détail qui aurait pu accrocher son regard.

Immobile, assis-là au milieu de ce salon miteux, sur un canapé clic-clac premier prix, il se mit à douter, l'espace d'une seconde, que… non. Il ne s'était pas leurré. Il le savait ! Les choses étaient encore floues dans son esprit, beaucoup d'éléments manquaient toujours, mais son instinct ne le trompait pas.

Plongeant sa main dans la poche de sa veste, il suivit à travers le tissu le contour d'une gourmette, cachée dans la doublure du vêtement.

Bientôt …

* * *

Hilarant. Tout simplement hilarant.

Certes, ce n'était pas un adjectif qu'on accolait souvent à Sasuke Uchiwa. Mais à l'heure actuelle, c'était le seul mot convenable pour décrire son expression. Hinata soupira en voyant ce quatrième garçon qui, à l'annonce de sa future maternité, la détaillait avec des yeux exorbités, la bouche ouverte, comme s'il la croyait soudain canonisée et investie d'une quelconque mission divine. Kiba avait discrètement sortit son appareil photo, pour immortaliser cette expression mémorable. Quelque chose lui disait que lorsque l'Uchiwa viendrait à l'apprendre – et il l'apprendrait, elle en était certaine – l'enfant qu'elle portait se trouverait orphelin du plus stupide de ses deux pères, et qu'on retrouverait les restes d'un numérique carbonisé dans un des coins les plus reculés du campus.

Mais là n'était pas la question.

Non, la vraie bonne nouvelle du jour, c'était que, pour la première fois depuis des mois, Sasuke était parvenu à semer ses admiratrices assez vite pour venir manger avec eux. Bel exploit ! Discrètement, Hinata laissa échapper un soupir soulagé. Elle s'était inquiétée pour rien : ces deux là avaient encore un long avenir commun à en juger par la façon dont ils se crêpaient le chignon sur un sujet aussi futile que la teneur en lait d'un yaourt à la noix de coco (dieu seul sait comment ce sujet avait bien pu être abordé !).

Elle pouffa un instant en se rendant compte qu'elle calculait les chances de survie d'un couple proportionnellement au nombre de leurs disputes idiotes ! Il faut dire qu'avec ces deux compagnons de vie, elle avait appris à considérer cela comme des marques d'affection. D'ailleurs, avec ces critères là, on pouvait définitivement déclarer que Neji et Kiba était faits l'un pour l'autre !

… Sexuellement aussi, philosopha-t-elle pensivement, se remémorant le visage de ses deux amants lors de leurs derniers ébats. La seconde d'après, elle virait au ronge intégral, faisant grimper sa température corporelle d'une bonne dizaine de degrés Celsius. Ça c'est ce qu'on appelait une pensée déplacée ! Fichus hormones de grossesse…

Malheureusement pour elle, les deux Apollons gays qui lui servaient de meilleurs amis, et qui se faisaient du pied derrière la table juste sous son nez n'allaient pas l'aider à se calmer…

* * *

Voilà ENFIN le retour du Sasunaru ! Vous voyez, on fini par y arrivé ! Mais rassurez-vous : ça ne va pas durer !


	19. Chapter 17

Il n'y pouvait rien. C'est impulsif. Plus fort que lui.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil accusateur à son doigt qui tapotait le bureau à une cadence minimum de deux mille battements seconde. C'était vraiment agaçant, et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Pourquoi était-il autant sur les nerfs dernièrement ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce sentiment semblait être contagieux : au bout de dix minutes de tapotage intempestif, Neji et deux autres étudiants ne furent pas de trop pour retenir un Kiba à bout de nerfs et déterminé à, je cite : « lui faire bouffer son cahier de notes et lui enfoncer si profond qu'il ressortirait par l'autre côté sans passer par la case digestion ». Heureusement pour eux, ce cours là était assuré par un professeur octogénaire à la vue déclinante, et qui devait compter dans les cousins du professeur Tournesol, car tout ce qu'il reteint de cette phrase hurlée c'est que « l'UNICEF offrait une cabine de vote aux gens offensés par le plafond des impôts qui avaient explosés et ôté son pouvoir d'achat à la classe d'objection ».

La seule conséquence de ce débordement fut donc un devoir maison de remise à niveau sur le système fiscal français, à rendre pour le jeudi suivant.

Etrangement, le reste de l'après-midi en devint sensiblement plus calme

Aux alentours de cinq heures, Naruto ressentit un léger tiraillement envahir tout son corps. Instantanément, il plongea sa main dans son sac, en retira trois comprimés qu'il avala d'un seul coup. Il ne remarqua pas que, dans l'heure qui suivit, le tic nerveux de son index s'étendit à toute la main…

* * *

Et Ichibi restait là, clignant des yeux deux fois (ce qui, chez lui, équivalait à une démonstration d'émotion intense), avec sa cuillère de céréales immobilisée à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

D'où venait, me direz-vous, ce soudain élan de démonstrabilité de si bon matin ? Du retour d'un troisième habitant dans le minuscule appartement, tout simplement.

Ça avait pourtant bien commencé… La veille, Naruto était rentré le premier, comme toujours, auréolé de senteurs de pizza au feu de bois et de sans-plombs du véhicule de livraison. Il était peut-être de meilleure humeur encore que d'habitude, ce qui était en soi un exploit, alors non, vraiment, la soirée avait plutôt bien commencé. De même, elle avait bien continué, et s'était également bien finie. Ils avaient mangé tous les deux, rythmés par les monologues du blond, et s'étaient couchés de sorte que le propriétaire des lieux reprenne possession de la chambre et que l'invité teste pour la première fois la grande aventure de la nuit sur le canapé. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'un Uchiwa usé et somnolant était rentré à son tour, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, et était allé directement s'effondrer sur le lit, près de son amant endormi.

Les yeux grands ouverts dans la nuit, Ichibi s'était dit qu'il avait fait le bon choix en proposant le retour du deuxième garçon. Il était quelque part rassuré de voir que les deux amants n'avaient pas même échangé une parole ni un baiser, atterrissant directement dans les doux bras de morphée. Il avait eu peur, un instant, que de les remettre ensemble complique les choses, que Naruto… Il aurait eu du mal à supporter de les entendre roucouler toute la nuit dans la pièce adjacente, il s'en rendait compte à présent. Mais non, finalement, leur relation semblait déjà assez distendue pour qu'il n'est pas à s'inquiéter, et les séances de câlins nocturnes lui avaient étés épargnés.

Il s'était donc réveillé courbaturé mais plutôt serein, prêt à affronter cette nouvelle journée et les inévitables et interminables recherches sur son identité. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu _ça_…

Les murs de l'appartement étant à peu près aussi bien isolés qu'une passoire en papier calque mité, et tout le monde pu profiter du couinement suraigu du réveil de Sasuke. Là n'était pas le problème, bien sûr. En ce samedi matin le travail commençait plus tard, alors certes, huit heures ce n'est pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une grasse matinée, mais vue leurs horaires habituels, ça restait raisonnable ! Non, le vrai problème c'était de se retrouver à partager à trois ce moment de calme et de convivialité qu'est le petit déjeuné…

Comment avait commencé la dispute déjà ? Une vague histoire de cafetière qui fuyait depuis quelques semaines, et que personne n'avait pris la peine de réparer, ou quelque chose approchant… Une autre grande question était de savoir comment ils en étaient arrivés là…

- Monsieur préférerait une petite cuillère en or peut-être ?

- Non, juste une cuillère que tu n'aurais pas fait tomber par terre, idiot !

- Pourquoi pas la passer à l'eau de javel tant que tu y es ? C'est assez maniaque pour toi, Sasuke, où il faut aussi la stériliser au lance-flamme ?

- Vu ta façon abstraite de passer la serpillière, il en aurait peut-être besoin oui.

La querelle était si puérile qu'Ichibi se croyait de retour à la maternelle.

- Critique encore une seule fois et je vais te la faire avaler ta cuillère !

- Tu peux toujours essayer de m'approcher, minable.

- Salopard.

- Idiot congénital.

- Teme !

- Uzuratonkachi.

Aux dernières répliques, l'invité foudroya l'Uchiwa du regard. Il allait trop loin ! Pour avoir vu Naruto à l'œuvre, il devait bien avouer que, effectivement, le ménage n'était pas son plus grand talent, mais c'est lui et lui seul qui s'occupait de toutes les taches ménagères. Lee aurait déclaré avec fierté qu'il mettait tout son cœur et toute la fougue de sa jeunesse dans ce vaillant combat contre la poussière.

Et non, l'indignation d'Ichibi n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il voulait prendre la défense de Naruto, et ne pouvait pas encadrer Sasuke. Rien à voir, vraiment !

Pourtant, avant qu'il n'ait pu envoyer un brève et acide remarque au brun, la situation passa d'incroyablement stupide à… complètement incompréhensible. Sous ses yeux bien moins indifférents que d'habitude, les deux amants venaient… d'éclater de rire. Enfin, Naruto riait. Il était même plié en deux et menaçait de s'écrouler sur le parquet tellement il peinait à reprendre son souffle. L'Uchiwa avait détourné son regard, légèrement pétillant, et cachait sous ses mèches une grimace souriante qui devait tenir lieu chez lui d'hilarité profonde. Ichibi avait définitivement raté un épisode. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le blond parvint tout de même à se calmer. Il put enfin se redresser sur sa chaise, et lança un long regard à son amant par-dessus la table. Durant une poignée de secondes, il sembla à son invité qu'il dégageait quelque chose de différent, une espèce de calme, à la fois sérieux et serein, et c'est avec le sourire le plus franc qu'il ne lui ait jamais vu que Naruto déclara :

- Ça m'avait manqué.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, évidement. C'aurait été trop demandé à un Uchiwa. Mais il ne quitta pas des yeux ceux de son amant, avec une espèce de mimique à la fois douce et moqueuse. Naruto devait en connaître le sens, car il acquiesça en silence, ravi, et retourna son attention à son bol de céréales. La scène s'acheva aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé, sans que le jeune amnésique y ait compris quoi que se soit de plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la bonne ambiance fut quelque peu perturbée par le bruit léger de doigts qui tapotent la table. Bruit qui allait en s'accentuant, de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à en devenir stressant. Les garçons ignoraient ce à quoi penser Naruto, mais il semblait soudain un peu fébrile, presque angoissé…

Un Sasuke légèrement énervé lui promis avec ironie de lui offrir un piano à noël, et comme il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour faire rire un Uzumaki, la tension diminua instantanément. Et puis, leurs genoux durent se frôler sous la table trop étroite, car l'ambiance changea une troisième fois en une poignée de secondes. Les deux amants levèrent les yeux dans une coordination parfaite, plongeant dans le regard l'un de l'autre. Aussitôt, la peau caramel se teinta d'un peu de rose, et Naruto se détourna.

C'était… navrant.

Les yeux très légèrement écarquillés et les sourcils arqués, Ichibi dévisagea un à un les deux garçons qui se jetaient des regards par-dessus la table avec la discrétion et la maturité d'adolescentes de sixième. Il en avait presque envie de brancher la radio, volume maximum, sur certaine chanson où Anaïs ventait le bonheur de subir des couples dégoulinants de nièvrerie*. Avec un peu de chance, ça les réveillerait assez pour qu'ils arrêtent de s'entredévorer des yeux.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû proposer à Naruto de faire revenir son amant finalement… il n'était pas homophobe, loin de là, mais le simple fait de voir Naruto rougir pour un salopard associable comme cet Uchiwa lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Heureusement pour lui, l'horloge n'avait pas oublié de tourner et, très vite, Sasuke dû abréger son petit-déjeuner pour attraper son mentaux, enfiler ses chaussures et se faufiler directement dans l'entrée, non sans lancer un « au revoir » de politesse par-dessus son épaule. La porte claqua derrière lui, rabaissant à deux le nombre des occupants du petit appartement. Ichibi le trouva instantanément plus accueillant. Pourtant, Naruto ne devait pas être de cet avis car, dans les deux minutes qui suivirent, son sourire éblouissant disparut et il se rongea furieusement l'ongle du pouce.

Le jeune amnésique se fit rapidement la réflexion que son hôte, décidément, changeait facilement d'humeur… mais il ne le connaissait pas depuis assez longtemps pour comprendre que ce n'était pas normal, et lorsque le jeune Uzumaki lui demanda avec un enthousiasme éblouissant ce qu'il voulait faire de son samedi, il chassa cette pensée et arrêta tout simplement de s'inquiéter.

* * *

Samedi, jour de distribution des dossiers pour les réunions de ces chers messieurs les politiciens. Pas que ces plats de crustacés décérébrés soient contre la notion de week-end, mais les incessants combats du vieux maire pour tirer quelque chose de sa bande de bras cassés avaient au moins servit à les empêcher de s'enfuir en sautillant dès l'arrivée du vendredi soir. C'est donc une équipe au complet qui était réunie ce matin là, certes contrainte et forcée, mais là tout de même.

Alors qu'il déposait les documents devant eux, Sasuke se demanda distraitement ce que la démocratie pouvait avoir de si bien si les gens s'évertuaient à toujours élire de tels légumes… Du coin de l'œil, il en repéra même un tellement doué qu'il ne parvenait pas à recopier correctement les chiffres du bilan économique sur le tableau du fond de la pièce, alors même qu'il tenait à la main la feuille de données. Allons donc ! Autant faire les élections dans une classe de primaire la prochaine fois, ça rehausserait le niveau.

Excédé, il attendit que le jeune adjoint au maire ait fini son massacre (depuis quand la croissance démographique de la ville était de 300% mensuelle ? Toutes les femmes enceintes s'étaient données le mot pour accoucher de quintuplés, ou espérait-il simplement rattraper Hongkong en trois jours ?). Dès qu'il se fut éloigné, l'Uchiwa jeta un rapide coup d'œil alentour, saisit discrètement un feutre et corrigea, de tête, la multitude d'erreurs disséminées un peu partout. Il allait modifier le dernier point lorsqu'une main plissée par les ans mais encore étonnement ferme enserra son poignet, le bloquant en plein mouvement. Il n'eut aucun mal à se dégager bien sûr : il avait été tueur professionnel pendant plus de six ans après tout. Par contre, il ne pu éviter le regard vif et pétillant du vieil homme, posé sur lui.

- Trouvé ! déclara le politicien, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

* Azerty, en mode Karaoke « Je HAIIIIIS les couples, qui se rappellent, quand je suis seuuule »

Sermina « Je HAIIIIIS les couples, qui me rappellent, que mon homme n'est pas près de moi »


	20. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Comment le définir ?

… un mystère. Oui, c'est ça, un mystère ! 1 mètre 82 d'énigmes sur pattes. Intrigué, le maire tentait de percer le secret de ce jeune homme, dignement assis sur le siège en face de lui, et qui trempait ses lèvres pâles dans la café avec une grâce dont seul aurait été capable un notre aristocrate trois siècles auparavant.

La seule chose qui était sûr, c'est qu'il ne ressemblait pas à un petit employé quart temps spécialisé dans le tri du courrier en retard. Certes, ses vêtements simples d'un noir uniforme très légèrement passé ne témoignent pas d'une grande richesse, mais il avait dans la façon de les porter, et plus largement dans chacun de ses gestes une telle aura de puissance calme qu'il ne pouvait faire partie que du haut de l'échelle sociale, de l'élite.

- Je suis ravie de partager cette boisson avec vous, déclara le jeune homme alors que le silence s'éternisait (et le ton employé ne laissait pas de doute sur le fait que c'était uniquement une formule de politesse). Mais ma collègue va avoir besoin de moi et…

- Que diriez-vous d'un poste de premier conseiller ?

Le vieil homme n'avait nullement tenu compte de sa remarque, et sa proposition le cueillit en plein mouvement pour se relever. Immobile, le bras encore appuyé sur l'accoudoir, le plus jeune semblait pétrifié par la question. A nouveau, le troisième maire eut tout le loisir de le détailler. Quelque chose, dans la finesse de son visage et la pâleur surréaliste de sa peau le travaillait.

- Vous m'êtes familier…

Un étrange sourire, quasi imperceptible et sans joie, étira les lèvres magnifiquement dessinés du jeune homme (où avait-il bien pu voir cette expression avant ?).

- Je dois trop ressembler à mes parents – il eut une petite hésitation, puis rajouta – ou bien à mon frère. Mais je doute que vous vous souveniez de moi directement : j'avais six ans lorsque nous nous sommes rencontré.

Et, comme le politicien lui lançait un regard insistant, comme pour disséquer ses traits en espoir d'y découvrir un souvenir, un nom, il lui facilita la tâche et rajouta simplement :

- Gala de charité 1996. Mon père espérait vous convaincre de signer le nouveau traité sur l'ouverture des marchés.

La révélation fut fulgurante, et une fois en possession de la vérité, le vieux maire ne put que s'étonner de ne pas l'avoir reconnu. Mon dieu, il lui ressemblait tellement !

- Sasuke Uchiwa, déclara-t-il.

Une chape de tristesse tomba instantanément sur ses épaules, accompagnée d'une lassitude plus profonde encore. Uchiwa… Une si affreuse histoire que, depuis plus d'une décennie, on chuchotait que ce nom était maudit. Le spécimen qui se trouvait devant lui était le seul qui soit resté à la fois sain d'esprit, et vivant.

- Pour ce qui concerne le poste, je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser. Et puis j'en ai déjà un, comme vous avez pu le remarquer.

Bon, peut-être pas sain d'esprit finalement…

- Vous essayez de me faire croire que c'est par passion du tri de prospectus que vous renoncer à un emploi éminemment moins neuronicide et quinze à vingt fois mieux payé ?

Cette remarque arracha un sourire un peu plus franc au jeune homme, qui répondit cependant :

- Je suis étudiant, je ne peux pas prendre un vrai emploi.

- Alors je l'aménagerais ! Tenez : nous garderions les mêmes horaires, vous les passeriez simplement à débattre avec moi des problèmes de la cité.

Un instant, il commença à apercevoir quelque chose dans le regard de son jeune interlocuteur, qui ressemblait bien à de l'hésitation. Il lui fallait ce jeune prodigue à ses côtés coûte que coûte.

* * *

Les bonnes vieilles habitudes du ramen du samedi midi reprenaient, au grand malheur des économies d'Iruka, mais à son plus grand bonheur à lui. Surtout que son protégé ramenait avec lui un nouvel ami, dont il n'avait cessé d'entendre parler depuis plus d'une semaine et qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois. Lorsqu'il vit Ichibi, il ne put que se faire la réflexion que, décidément, Naruto attirait les associables muets terrorisés par les gosses. Et de fait, le jeune amnésique fixait la troupe de marmots qui fonçait sur lui avec de grands yeux pâles écarquillés, accentués encore par les cernes impressionnantes qui les soulignaient. Heureusement pour lui, sa paralysie fit qu'on l'épargna bien vite, au profit d'un jeune adulte blond beaucoup plus enclin à jouer.

Il s'autorisa un soupir soulagé et un regard passablement admiratif pour son camarade, à qui l'effrayante perspective de finir étouffé sous quinze lutins hyperactifs n'arrachait qu'un rire sincère. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'un des petits monstres était resté en retrait, dans le coin de la pièce, et continuait de le fixer d'un regard trop profond pour son âge. « Emilie », s'il en croyait les bribes de conversations qu'il avait attrapé entre Naruto et le directeur de l'orphelinat. Il serra la mâchoire, et rendit à ce tout petit bout de femme le regard insistant qu'elle lui jetait.

Il tint une quinzaine de secondes. Pas plus. En ce mince court de temps, il avait déjà senti ses défenses vaciller plus profondément que depuis bien des années. Il détourna prestement les yeux avant que ça ne devienne insupportable. Il y avait dans les pupilles de cette fillette quelque chose qui faisait écho en lui, comme un fragment de passé similaire, et ce regard imperturbable semblait l'accuser de ne pas l'assumer alors qu'elle y parvenait, du haut de ses huit ans. Mise à mal, le plus vieux se retourna, pressé de la sortir de son champ de vision. Heureusement pour lui, l'arrivée d'un Sasuke passablement en retard de son boulot accapara bien vite l'attention de la petite, qui vint se coller dans les jambes de l'Uchiwa.

La suite du repas se passa relativement bien et, l'un dans l'autre, même Ichibi en vint à trouver le moment agréable, gagné par la paiex et le bonheur qu'irradiaient cet endroit et ses occupants. Naruto, surtout, animait si bien la pièce que l'espace d'un clignement de paupière, il en oublia presque la désagréable présence du brun et de la petite muette à ses côtés.

* * *

- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin de moi ?

Une fois encore, le jeune amnésique acquiesça d'un air assuré avant de développer brièvement à l'oral.

- Je veux juste faire un tour en ville, au cas où un lieu m'évoque quelque chose. Ne gaspille pas ton après midi pour moi, je serais rentré ce soir.

Naruto était tenté d'insister encore, puis il réalisa que Sasuke, juste à côté de lui, avait également la journée de libre jusqu'au travail de ce soir, à la pizzeria. Les deux amants échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil, et tout d'un coup, la perspective d'accompagner son ami ne sembla plus si importante que ça… Après tout Ichbi était un grand garçon, s'il désirait se promener seul il n'avait pas besoin d'un chaperon.

C'est ainsi que Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvèrent en tête à tête à la terrasse d'un café, bien loin de se douter que leur colocataire provisoire avait été kidnappé en sortant de l'orphelinat par une horde de jeunes filles qui le remerciaient chaudement en brandissant des banderoles « I love sasunaru ». Il faut dire que ça faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas passé du temps libre ensemble, à l'extérieur.

Le jeune Uchiwa émit un sourire amusé microscopique : à l'autre bout de la table, une tasse haute rependait de larges volutes de thé épicé aromatisé à l'orange, et dont l'odeur couvrait aisément l'amertume de son café noir. Il se rendit vaguement compte que ce genre d'odeurs lui avait manqué, comme le polo aux couleurs fluo délavées, usé et partiellement difforme, qui rehaussait le tait caramel de son amant, et tout comme, surtout, le flot ininterrompu de paroles animées qui coulaient sur son sourire.

Quoique, il y a certaines parties du monologue dont il se serait bien passé, comme par exemple le traité philosophique sur les chewing-gums écrasés, ou encore la déclamation sur l'importance socio-éducative des kinder-surprises. Mais ces grands moments de bêtises incarnées étaient contrebalancés par d'autres, où le ton dérivait subitement sur les grands débats politiques, et sur le dernier ouvrage de Gabriel Ikiro, qu'aucun d'eux ne se lassait de relire. Alors au fond, c'était peut-être cette dualité entre débilité profonde, et finesse d'esprit qui ne cessait jamais de surprendre l'Uchiwa et lui faisait tant apprécier la conversation de « son idiot ».

Il fronça cependant les sourcils lorsque le débit de parole de son amant s'accéléra anormalement à un moment, puis un peu plus tard quand ses doigts se mirent à pianoter nerveusement sur sa cuisse. Voilà des tics qu'il ne lui connaissait pas… Malheureusement pour eux, il décida de mettre cela sur le fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis trop longtemps, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué les changements avant, ou encore que c'était des résidus du stress des dernières semaines. Après tout, le travail était dur, les partiels approchaient et l'accident de Naruto était encore assez proche. Il passa donc l'éponge sur ces petites variations de comportement, se concentrant sur la discussion.

Le temps passa incroyablement vite. La lumière du jour s'adoucit pour le leur rappeler, et lorsque le soleil eut bien entamé sa descente Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et déclara qu'il devait partir maintenant s'il voulait passer au commissariat avant de partir à l'épicerie aider la « vieille folle ratatinée ». Sasuke hocha la tête : il devait lui-même passer par le studio pour se changer et récupérer quelques affaires pour les cours du lendemain. Ils se retrouveraient donc à la pizzeria à dix-neuf heures…

C'est bête ce que ça pouvait paraître loin ! Alors qu'il laissait un pourboire au serveur, Naruto se fit la réflexion qu'il exagérait : il n'allait pas mourir de ne pas le voir pendant quelques heures ! Sasuke, lui, s'était déjà levé, et se dirigeait sans plus de cérémonie vers l'entrée du métro. Pas besoin de grands adieux, ils se reverraient avant même la tombée de la nuit ! Alors pourquoi Naruto se sentait-il aussi frustré ? Il resta bêtement sur les premières marches du métro alors même que son amant avait déjà disparu. Et puis soudain, sur un coup de tête, il se projeta en avant, dévala littérairement les escaliers. Il faillit se casser la figure sur le carrelage gras du couloir souterrain, évita in extremis un homme en costume publicitaire de poussin géant et enjamba un « avec domicile fixe » en pleine construction d'une demeure en « le monde, numéro 567 ». Finalement, au détour d'un croisement, il aperçut Sasuke qui compostait son ticket. Sans la moindre hésitation, Naruto traversa l'espace qui les séparait en courant, profita de l'élan pour sauter le tourniquet sans la moindre difficulté. Dans son aquarium, la guichetière poussa une exclamation outrée, et l'interpella aussitôt. Si l'Uzumaki ne la remarqua même pas, le brun lui se retourna, alerté par l'agitation soudaine.

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que deux lèvres mutines venaient kidnapper les siennes. Des bras étaient apparus autour de son cou, et une multitude de mèches taquinait la peau de son visage. Un instant, le monde entier se réduisit à ces sensations. Et puis aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, la bouche sur la sienne s'éloigna, affichant un sourire amusé et provocateur.

- A ce soir ! lança le blond, par-dessus son épaule.

Déjà, il franchisait à nouveau le tourniquet d'un bond, et s'éclipsa vivement sans un regard en arrière.

Tout autour de l'Uchiwa, le monde s'était figé, et les passants stupéfaits tendaient désespérément de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Derrière son guichet, la jeune femme aux yeux écarquillés avait gardé sa position, le bras levé, prête à interpeller le fautif. C'était la fraude la plus courte et la plus absurde de sa carrière.

Aussi choquée que les autres, une expression entre l'amusement et l'ahurissement fixée sur le visage, Sasuke se fit la réflexion que son petit ami devait être la personne la plus imprévisible de Konoha.

* * *

La secrétaire était entrain de réunir ses affaires lorsque Naruto franchit la porte du hall d'entrée. C'était une femme d'âge moyen qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, et qui se figea dans une expression inquiète en le voyant.

- Je suis désolée, déclara-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, mais je m'apprêtais à fermer. C'est une affaire urgente ?

Un instant, le jeune homme hésita : ça ne prendrait pas bien longtemps à cette dame de regarder où en était l'affaire d'Ichibi…Mais soudain il remarqua le petit sac à goûter rose, au milieu des autres affaires. C'était l'heure de la sortie des centres aérés ; une petite fille devait déjà attendre sa mère devant le portail, en rêvant passionnément à un BN à la fraise. Avec un grand sourire, l'Uzumaki déclara que non, il n'y avait rien d'urgent, et qu'il repasserait lundi. L'expression soulagée et heureuse de la jeune femme lui fut une récompense plus que suffisante, et il tourna les talons les mains dans les poches, bien décidé à prendre son mal en patience.

A trois couloirs de là, un homme s'était figé le doigt suspendu au dessus du bouton de la machine à café. Quelque chose le préoccupait dans la conversation qu'il venait t'entendre, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi…

Mécaniquement, il plongea sa main dans sa poche à la recherche d'un peu de monnaie. Ses doigts frôlèrent au passage ses écouteurs… Les écouteurs. La bande son. La voix ! Cette voix, c'était….

Le gobelet plastique explosa à terre, répandant le liquide noir sur le carrelage du commissariat. Kakashi s'était précipité dans le hall avant même qu'il touche le sol.


	21. Chapter 19

Kakashi se cognait répétitivement la tête sur le plan de travail de son bureau. Désespéré. Il était désespéré. Dire qu'il avait trouvé le « Kyuubi » de la cassette audio par hasard ! Ici, au commissariat ! Deux ans qu'il lui courrait après sans la moindre piste plausible (à moins bien sûr qu'un démon canidé rouquin, avec neufs queues poilus et surgit des livres de comptes, fasse partie des suspects envisageables). Et il le croisait presque en allant chercher un café ! La vie était cruelle. Cruelle oui, parce qu'évidemment, la standardiste avait été incapable de le lui décrire. Obnubilé par l'horloge qui continuait de tourner, la voix lointaine, les doigts malmenant anxieusement le petit sac à goûter rose, elle s'était seulement rappelé que le garçon avait des cheveux blonds… ou alors des cheveux châtains clairs… ou alors des cheveux roux doré… Seule certitude, donc, « Kyuubi » avait des cheveux. Comble de malchance, cette cruche ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de demander quoi que ce soit : aucun moyen, donc, de savoir ce qu'il faisait ici.

La vidéosurveillance du hall s'était avérée tout aussi frustrante : l'image en noir et blanc de mauvaise qualité n'avait montré qu'une silhouette masculine aux cheveux clairs. Un homme donc – info qu'il possédait depuis, quoi ? Deux ans ! – et visiblement pas brun, ce qu'il avait déjà déduit du témoignage certes flou de la standardiste. Homme non-brun… Restait donc 28% de la population de Konoha… Atterré, Kakashi se demanda s'il devait se pendre tout de suite ou s'il allait réussir à inventer pire encore que de louper son suspect de trente secondes.

Du haut de ses vingt-et-un ans d'optimisme contagieux, d'ouverture d'esprit et de gentillesse, Naruto expérimentait enfin la subtilité des envies de meurtres. Et il était plutôt doué ! Déjà, il imaginait les interactions possibles entre le tirebouchon négligemment posé sur le plateau de son petit ami, et les yeux de merlan frit qui ne lâchaient pas le dit petit ami. Cette fille était-elle obligée de baver aussi ouvertement sur SON mec ?

Il passait prendre les nouvelles commandes entre deux livraisons lorsqu'il avait aperçu, en salle, un troupeau de filles en chaleurs qui ne semblait pas avoir compris que Sasuke ne faisait pas partie du menu. Une, en particulier, semblait fermement décidée à s'appeler « Madame Uchiwa » avant la fin de la soirée. Le brun ferma momentanément les yeux en soupirant lorsque la sangsue lui demanda à quelle heure il finissait son service. Il eut envie de lui répondre « Assez tard pour pouvoir appeler les flics en patrouille nocturne, histoire de faire passer une agréable nuit en tôle aux traqueuses obsessionnelles». Pourtant, il résista à la tentation et pencha pour une réplique plus… commerciale. Il rouvrait les yeux pour la lui servir lorsqu'il constata que la jeune femme avait subi une étrange mutation : son visage était devenu entièrement plat et rond, d'un beige farineux, parsemé de taches brunes. Le tout agrémenté d'un liquide rouge qui dégoulinait allégrement sur son débardeur au décolleté plongeant. La « chose » s'avéra finalement être simplement une pizza tout juste sortie du fourneau, et consciencieusement écrasée sur le visage de la greluche.

- Oups ! déclara un Naruto rayonnant, un grand sourire auto satisfait vissé sur les lèvres.

Près de lui, Sasuke cligna trois fois des yeux, tentant d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Il… n'avait quand même pas fait ça, si ? Au prix d'un incroyable effort de concentration, il parvint enfin à décoller son regard du visage choqué de la demoiselle, rehaussé à la sauce tomate, des olives coincées dans les cheveux. Ni une ni deux, il attrapa fermement son petit-ami et le traîna vers la réserve par l'oreille, si fort qu'il fut à deux doigts de la lui arracher. Naruto le suivit donc en clopinant, glapissant des protestations.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend connard ? hurla le blond en s'arrachant à son emprise dès que la porte fut fermée derrière eux.

- Non, qu'est-ce que tu fais toi ? répliqua Sasuke d'une voix basse et menaçante, le foudroyant des yeux.

- Où est le problème ? demanda son imbécile d'une voix peu assurée, tentant de comprendre le comportement de son homme. Cette fille, elle…

- Tu n'avais pas à faire ça ! le coupa le brun d'un ton incroyablement sec.

Naruto ne sembla pas saisir, le visage marqué d'incompréhension avec un je ne sais quoi de blessé.

- Tu… défends cette pouffiasse ?

- Cette cliente !

Les grands yeux bleus se rétrécirent et s'assombrirent légèrement, comme parcouru par un orage sourd. Cet enfoiré prenait VRAIMENT sa défense ! D'un geste brusque, il se dégagea de la prise que Sasuke avait gardée sur son bras.

- Et bien retournes-y ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées. « Tes clientes » t'attendent !

- Ne soit pas ridicule !

- RIDICULE ? T'es pas un serveur ici, t'es une vitrine ! C'est à peine si le patron n'a pas fait de toi le menu principal, et toi t'es d'accord avec ça ?

L'irritation de l'Uchiwa d'un cran.

- Venant d'un mec qui s'est foutu à poil devant des dizaines de pervers pendant trois ans…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir : il dut bloquer de justesse un poing bien mérité qui filait vers son visage.

- Connard, cracha le blond, et ce mot n'avait vraiment pas la même connotation taquine que d'habitude. C'était l'insulte, la vraie, celle qui vient des tripes.

D'un geste brusque, il tenta à nouveau de se dégager, mais son amant raffermit sa prise sur son poignet.

- Où tu comptes allez comme ça ?

- Tu ne devines pas ? Je vais me « foutre à poil devant des pervers », puisque tu as l'air de penser que je le faisais par plaisir.

S'il avait été en mesure de réfléchir calmement, Naruto ne se serait jamais amusé à dire ça. Dire ça à un Uchiwa, c'était tout simplement un improbable mélange entre de la provocation et une tentative de suicide ! Et, de fait, la réaction fut encore plus violente qu'il ne l'avait prévue. Plaqué contre le mur, les poumons vidés par le choc, le blond ne put que fixer de ses yeux écarquillés les pupilles rougies par la fureur, qui le foudroyait avec une froideur telle qu'il s'étonna de ne pas congeler sur place. Un regard de tueur.

- Je t'interdis, susurra-t-il à mi-chemin entre le murmure et la menace.

A ces mots, la combativité de l'Uzumaki remonta en flèche, et son regard se fit tout aussi dur que celui de son amant, à la différence que le sien était brûlant de défit.

- Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre !

- Tu es à moi ! rétorqua l'Uchiwa.

Deux ans plus tôt, Naruto l'aurait giflé d'oser le traiter ainsi. Parce que deux ans plus tôt, il n'aurait pas su interpréter l'imperceptible tremblement dans les yeux d'encre, ni la minuscule variation de profondeur dans son ton. Mais maintenant il savait. Sasuke ne réprimandait pas « sa chose ». Il tentait juste de camoufler une peur panique. Perdre Naruto faisait donc partie des rarissimes choses qui puissent ébranler le grand Sasuke Uchiwa ! Un sourire mi- stupéfait, mi- ravi pendu aux lèvres, Naruto se mit à le dévorer des yeux d'une façon radicalement différente. L'atmosphère autour d'eux se métamorphosa, et la tension qui traversait leurs deux corps collés n'avait plus rien d'agressif.

Ils se tenaient là, l'un contre l'autre, plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis de mois (ou des siècles, ils n'étaient plus sûrs). Leur souffle s'accélérait progressivement, se hachait, faisant trembler leurs lèvres et leurs torses en mouvement désordonnés alors que leurs yeux, eux, restaient immobiles. Fixés les uns dans les autres comme si rien ne comptait plus que de redécouvrir toutes les nuances qui les envahissaient.

Puis ils se rappelèrent qu'il y avait bien, au final, quelque chose de plus important. Instantanément, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Les bouches, d'abord, se rencontrèrent avec une fouge et une fébrilité enivrantes, buvant les lèvres jumelles avec une soif irrésistible. Les mains se mirent soudain en mouvement, agrippent les vêtements, se nouant convulsivement autour d'une nuque, bataillant dans le plus grand désordre.

Naruto était intimement persuadé qu'il se consumait sur place, et que s'ils n'arrêtaient pas, il allait atteindre les deux cent degrés Celsius et tomber en cendre entre les bras de son amant. L'esprit embrumé, il se fit la réflexion que c'était une belle façon de mourir. Ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle, mais l'Uchiwa ne prit même pas le temps d'une inspiration pour fondre sur son cou et grignoter sensuellement sa gorge. Un gémissement fit trembler la peau sous les dents, et le blond bascula la tête en arrière, pour lui offrir libre accès à cette zone, ou simplement par réflexe dans le plaisir, il ne savait plus. Ses neurones rendaient un à un l'âme dans la fournaise de son corps. Déjà cent quatre-vingt degrés…

L'emprise violente de Sasuke s'était transformée en un étau à la fois tendre et implacable, qui plaquait fermement son amant au mur. Leurs torses étaient si proches qu'ils semblaient sur le point de se souder. Chacune de leurs respirations chaotiques les soulevaient, faisant glisser la peau sous le tissu des vêtements, et la moindre inspiration innocente se changeait en caresse.

Dans un mouvement de hanches qui faillit leur faire perdre la tête à tous les deux, Naruto avait relevé ses jambes, les nouant autour de son bassin. Quelques gémissements étouffés se mêlèrent dans leur baiser, puis une exclamation plus articulée lorsque leurs membres en pleine ascension se rencontrèrent à travers le tissu des jeans.

Les deux garçons stoppèrent un instant tout mouvement, collés l'un contre l'autre, secoués de violents frisons. Sasuke avait enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou caramel, et sa respiration hiératique posait une caresse douce et humide sur l'épiderme, alors qu'il cherchait désespérément à reprendre son souffle.

Dieu, Naruto avait-il toujours senti si bon ? Et est-ce parce qu'il ne l'avait pas enlacé depuis trop longtemps que c'était si bon ?

Leurs pensées avaient dû se rejoindre, car ils se croisèrent du regard avec la même lueur brûlante, le même petit sourire de défit. D'un roulement de hanches provocateur, le blond obtint une voyelle à peine articulée, et par pure vengeance, Sasuke lui répondit en coups de butoir minés par-dessus les vêtements. Le jeune Uzumaki renversa sa tête en arrière, gémissant à gorge déployée, le corps tremblant d'anticipation.

Et alors que le brun s'attaquait avec une lenteur diabolique à la boucle de sa ceinture… la main du patron s'attaqua à la poignée de porte de la réserve. Et ils restèrent figé là tous les trois, le pauvre homme paralysé dans l'embrasure de la porte, les yeux à deux doigts de sortir de ses orbites, et les jeunes gens statufiés dans une position plus qu'évocatrice, échevelés, les joues rosies, les lèvres gonflées de baisers et le pantalon largement déformé au niveau de l'entrejambe.

- Je … balbutia le pizzaïolo. Il manquait… quatre fromages… champignons et comme la gamine en salle qui ressemble à la fille de la nièce du cousin de je repasserais plus tard.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il referma la porte derrière lui, le visage alternant le blanc intégrale et le rouge écrevisse.

Les deux amants n'avaient toujours pas bougé, si ce n'est que leur épiderme avait lui aussi pris des tons carmins jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Naruto décroisa timidement ses jambes, se laissant retomber au sol, alors que son brun se décalait et se passionnait pour une imperfection du plafond. Au final, dès que les deux furent calmés, l'Uzumaki bredouilla quelque chose en sujet de faire frire les yeux de quelques demoiselles si son petit ami se laissait encore dévorer du regard comme ça, et son amant ne put retenir un sourire.

Ils sortirent enfin de la petite pièce sous le regard taquin de leurs collègues, bien conscient de s'être exposé aux remarques grivoises pour les deux prochaines années.


	22. Chapter 20

**Désolée pour le petit retard ! J'espère que ça n'arrivera plus, mais je préviens quand même que vu comme c'est parti, c'est pas gagné ... Encore désolée et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 20**

Ichibi était sorti, aujourd'hui encore. Pas que la ville soit très palpitante en ce dimanche après-midi, mais même la vitrine sale et éteinte d'un magasin de fourniture sanitaire fermé était toujours plus excitante que de rester enfermé à détailler les imperfections du plancher de l'appartement. Il errait déjà depuis heures déjà lorsqu'il se décida tout de même à rentrer. Toutes ces tentatives n'avaient rien données, et il n'avait plus aucun endroit où chercher. Tourner en rond ainsi ne lui apporterait rien, mieux valait retourner chez Naruto. C'est alors qu'il revenait sur ses pas avec cette ferme résolution qu'une chose très étrange se produisit.

- NOOON !

Surgissant de nulle part une jeune fille toute de noir vêtue, cosplayé en chat avec des boucles d'oreilles en forme de bazooka venait d'apparaître devant lui, la main tendue dans une pose théâtrale.

-Surtout, ne rentre pas à l'appartement !

Et comme le garçon pétrifié la fixait de ses grands yeux verts dilués, un peu perplexe, elle crut bon de rajouter :

- Sinon, voilà ce qui va se passer : en chemin, tu vas rencontrer une fillette avec un chapeau rouge. Or, comme le caniche de madame Dupont passera par-là après s'être échappé de sa séance de bigoudis, la gamine ne va pas regarder devant elle, et tu vas la bousculer ! Comme cette enfant est le précieux sujet d'étude d'un extra-terrestre hermaphrodite de la planète Plustra qui tente de percer le secret de la confection des couettes, tu vas énerver le dit extra-terrestre, qui abattra sa vengeance divine sous la forme d'un rayon plasma qui te manquera de 12 centimètres, avant de s'enfoncer profondément sous la terre, ébranlant la plaque tectonique et provoquant une réaction en chaîne de tremblements de terre qui DETRUIRA LE MOOOOONDE !

Et elle se figea là avec une posture dramatique, dans une parfaite interprétation du désespoir le plus profond. La prestation ne sembla pourtant pas transcender le garçon, qui se contenta de cligner trois fois deux yeux dans le silence qui s'éternisait. Puis, c'est d'un ton profondément désintéressé qu'il déclara un « On ne se trouve pas sur une zone sismique » qui finit de pourrir la chute théâtrale. L'instant d'après, Azerty s'était détournée en pleurant à chaudes larmes la fin de sa brève carrière d'actrice.

- Ne fait pas attention à elle, intervint une belle jeune femme aux cheveux châtains qui elle avait eu le bon sens de s'habiller décemment, mise en valeur par un élégant tailleur beige sur un haut rose pâle. Ma sœur a trop regardé « le visiteur du futur (*)» dernièrement. Ça ne lui fait pas du bien de rencontrer des gens aussi fous qu'elle.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, posant sur la nouvelle-venue un regard toujours aussi vivant et passionné.

- Sermina, se présenta tout de même la demoiselle. Je t'ai déjà torturé un peu dans mes propres fics, mais je doute que tu comprennes de quoi je parle.

Et, de fait, tout ce qu'Ichibi comprenait c'est qu'il avait un besoin urgent du numéro de l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche. Intuition confirmée par une troisième folle qui passa près d'eux, d'une éblouissante féminité contrebalancée par un accent toulousain à trancher au couteau, une fâcheuse tendance à rajouter « put**n » comme ponctuation à chacune de ses phrases, et qui marmonnait quelque chose au sujet d'une « sale gamine psychopathe qui avait encore fait cramé la maison, et qui tenait bien de sa mère ! - restait à savoir laquelle des deux - ».

Et pour finir de s'enfoncer dans l'absurde le plus total, une armée de jeunes femmes brandissant des banderoles « I love Sasunaru » commença à manifester bruyamment à l'autre bout de la rue, accompagnée d'une réfractaire « Narusasu forever» du doux nom de Yzanmyo, et encadrée par une demoiselle en costume de Catwoman qui marmonnait que c'était pas prévu dans son contrat, et que l'auteur avait intérêt à la payer pour ses heures sup'.

Le degré d'absurde était telle qu'Ichibi commençait sincèrement à se demander si le sucre qu'il avait ajouté dans son café n'avait pas été, au final, du LSD atterri là par erreur. Une âme charitable du petit nom de Luna vola cependant à son secourt pour lui expliquer la situation.

- En traduction, ça veut dire qu'on est toutes de sorties parce que ça sent le lemon à plein nez, et qu'il ne faut pas que tu rentres sinon tu vas déranger les deux beaux gosses en pleine action !

C'est ainsi que, pour la toute première fois, une action des quatre folles aida VRAIMENT notre petit couple fétiche.

* * *

- Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda le plafond de la chambre encore vide de Naruto et Sasuke. Chamalot, t'as le matériel ?

- Micros ?

- Parés !

- Caméras ?

- Parés !

- Bavoirs ?

- Parés ! On a une capacité de quatre cents litres !

- Beurk…

- Pour un Sasunaru, c'est un minimum !

- Dis Azerty, et si tu arrêtais de tourner autour du pot ? On est douze greluches à s'entasser dans ce faux plafond depuis une heure, et on n'a pas encore vu l'ombre d'une rondelle de citron !

* * *

Assis sur une de leurs chaises pliables Ikea, le coude sur le table, se rongeant nerveusement l'ongle, Naruto se demanda depuis quand voir son petit ami faire le ménage était aussi érotique - fallait-il être en manque pour fantasmer sur un Sasuke en train de récurer le lavabo à la brosse à dent ! Toujours est-il qu'il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du dos tourné de son amant avec la nette impression qu'il était en train de se consumer de l'intérieur. Et il restait là, se tortillant sur place pour évacuer la chaleur insoutenable qui gonflait dans son ventre, se mordillant de plus en plus sensuellement l'ongle au point de passer inconsciemment sa langue sur le bout du pouce, l'esprit à dix mille kilomètres de là.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que son fier Uchiwa n'en menait pas plus large ! Sasuke avait été incapable de fermer l'oeil de la nuit, dévorant les traits de son petit ami pendant son sommeil en se demandant comment il avait réussi à se faire aimer d'un être aussi beau, aussi lumineux… puis il s'était foutu une baffe devant la mièvrerie de ses pensées, et était aller se passer la tête sous l'eau froide. Au matin, ces imbécilités dégoulinantes de guimauves avaient résolument quitté son esprit. Plus de quoi se plaindre, donc ! Sauf bien sûr si elles avaient uniquement été remplacées par des flashs de la… du… « baiser » de la veille, dans la remise. Réminiscences en boucle. Non-stop. Alors dire qu'il aurait eu envie de violer sauvagement son petit-ami là, tout de suite, sur le sofa et sans aucune transition était un doux euphémisme. En bon Uchiwa maître de ses hormones, il avait cependant entrepris de se contrôler, essayant tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur autre chose, n'importe quoi, au point de se transformer subitement en vrai maniaque du ménage

Et voilà que cet aphrodisiaque sur pattes de Naruto s'était levé pour prendre un verre d'eau, s'approchant dans son dos et le frôlant presque pour saisir la bouteille. Se concentrer sur autre chose, vite ! Tiens, les nombres premiers ! C'est bien ça, les nombres premiers !

« Deux, trois, sept, onze, treize, trente et un, trente-sept, quarante-trois … »

- Dis Sas'ke ! Souffla une voix amusée à son oreille. Tu ne crois pas que tu vas finir par faire un trou dans cette assiette à force de la frotter comme ça ?

Et, de fait, il s'acharnait sur le centre du même plat depuis un bon moment déjà ! « Quatre cent quatre-vingt-sept, cinq cent quarante et un, cinq cent soixante-dix-sept, six cent un… »

- Eh teme ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? reprit la voix horriblement chaude, rendue plus embrasée encore par la colère.

- Trois mille deux cent cinquante-neuf, répondit le brun au tac-au-tac.

Cette réplique eut au moins l'avantage de désamorcer l'énervement de son amant et lui valut un regard de franche incompréhension. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas la première réponse articulée à laquelle auraient pensé la plus part des gens. Et puis, soudain, le jeune homme explosa d'un rire cristallin. Il plissa les yeux, bascula la tête en arrière et lui offrit son hilarité à gorge déployée. Alors, plus rien ne compta plus pour Sasuke que cette peau dorée.

Un hoquet de surprise vint cueillir la voix de Naruto lorsque des dents croquèrent délicatement la peau juste en dessous de la mâchoire, étouffant son rire. Un long frisson ébranla tout son corps, le laissant fébrile et tremblant dans les bras de son amant. Cette bouche dévorante sur sa peau, ces mains fermement ancrées sur ses hanches qui le poussaient sur le plan de travail sans qu'il puisse - sans qu'il veuille ! - restituer… c'était déjà si bon !

Pourtant, lorsque l'Uchiwa abandonna enfin le cou positivement torturé pour fondre sur les lèvres caramel, il se heurta à une main venue bloquer le passage. Il leva un regard mi interrogatif, mi frustré à son partenaire pour tomber directement sur deux immenses yeux d'un bleu électrique, provocateurs et taquins. Dans un effleurement, la paume hâlée quitta ses lèvres et se déporta sur sa joue, glissa langoureusement sur la gorge pour s'immobiliser enfin au centre de son poitrail. Le regard azur ne l'avait pas quitté, pas plus que son sourire à la fois joueur et prédateur. Doucement, Naruto fit un pas en avant, forçant son amant à reculer de même. L'Uchiwa se laissa faire, acceptant de progresser ainsi sans même voir où il mettait les pieds, les yeux trop happés par un océan électrique pour y trouver à redire. Il y vaguement conscience de franchir, toujours à reculons, la porte de la chambre. Il remarqua évasivement que son amant avait saisi la télécommande de la chaine-hifi en passant, et qu'un léger bruit de percussion commençait à pulser dans l'air. Soudain, le matelas vint le cueillir au niveau des genoux, et le brun tomba à la renverse sur le lit. Leurs regards ne s'étaient toujours pas quittés.

Et ils étaient là, lui redressé sur ses coudes aux milieux de ces draps qui portaient leur odeur, Naruto debout face à lui, auréolé de musique orientale où une voix vibrante commençait à chanter. Le blond se cambra, cassa un peu ses hanches et monta voluptueusement les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Les notes semblaient glisser sur son corps, lui soufflant des mouvements si gracieux, si naturels, si hypnotisant qu'il ne devait rien exister de plus beaux au monde. Ni de plus érotique.

Doucement, l'être gorgé de soleil s'avança, sans pour autant cesser d'abandonner ses muscles aux caresses de la musique. Il posa un genou sur le matelas, juste à côté des cuisses de son amant, puis hissa l'autre de façon à se retrouver à califourchon sur lui, ses fesses frôlant langoureusement le haut de ses jambes. A nouveau, il recommença à se déhancher, et l'Uchiwa eut un accroc dans sa respiration. Il sentait les hanches brûlantes qui se mouvaient au-dessus des siennes, répandant leur chaleur au travers les tissus mille fois maudits de leurs jeans. Et Sasuke se sentait étouffer de désir, sans rien d'autre qui puisse exister dans ce monde que le besoin vital de posséder cet ange - son ange ! - de luxure et de beauté. Mais ses mains impatientes furent rabrouées par une tape sévère du blond, visiblement décidé à le faire languir. Il avait été le meilleur strip-teaseur de la ville après tout : il avait un show à terminer ! Et, de fait, il passa ses propres mains sur ses flans, par-dessus ses vêtements, bien décidé à vérifier s'il avait perdu de ses talents de danseur.

La lumière déclinante de l'après-midi projetait des tons pastel sur le tissu blanc de sa chemise. Une manche courte, la seule qu'il ait, et qu'il se félicita d'avoir enfilé : les multitudes boutons étaient autant d'opportunités de torturer son amant. Doucement, très doucement, il effleura son propre cou, sans cesser de se déhancher sur la musique. Il sentit le regard brûlant de son amant alors qu'il caressait sa peau caramel, accrochait le bout de son col immaculé, descendait un dos sur la naissance de son torse, entre les deux pans fermés du vêtement, jusqu'à la première fermeture… Du bout de l'index, il redessina le contour du bouton, puis le pinça entre deux doigts et, délicatement, avec une lenteur presque sadique, il le défit. Son doit se glissa à nouveau entre les deux morceaux de tissu, les séparant, dévoilant un fragment de sa peau. Puis il attrapa les mains de l'Uchiwa, les guida jusqu'à ses hanches et se mit à onduler, là, contre son corps, avec une grâce venue d'un autre monde. Il sentait l'érection de son petit-ami sous ses fesses, qui les caressait à chacun de ses mouvements, et malgré-lui, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Tout à coup, il n'était plus si sûr de survivre à son propre numéro. Fermant les yeux, il se dit qu'il avait déjà tellement envie de sentir Sasuke au plus profond de lui, en train de le pilonner avec cette tendresse violente qui le faisait trembler si fort qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir ses cris, de le sentir cogner ce point en lui qui lui apportait un tel plaisir qu'il…

Avec un hoquet étouffé dans sa respiration, Naruto rouvrit les yeux. Son regard troublé tomba directement dans deux océans noirs, rendus lumineux par une envie et une fascination dévorantes. Les mains toujours fermement encrées sur ses hanches, le brun n'osait plus bouger, tout entier à la contemplation du spectacle que lui offrait son amant. Un sourire triomphant vint se nicher sur le visage de l'Uzumaki et il se dit que, finalement, il allait peut-être persister un peu. Juste histoire de voir à quel point il pouvait rendre son amant fou de désir.

Alors il recommença son manège, jouant interminablement avec les petits boutons nacrés, si bien que lorsque la chemise fut enfin entièrement ouverte ils étaient déjà tous les deux essoufflés, gémissants dans leurs pantalons trop serrés qui se frottaient au rythme de la musique orientale. C'est avec des gestes beaucoup moins assurés que Naruto s'attaqua à la boucle de sa ceinture, et il ne l'avait pas sitôt faite céder qu'il sentit le monde basculer. Sasuke venait de se jeter sur lui, le plaquant violement contre le matelas et plongeant sa tête sur le cou caramel pour le dévorer avidement. La suite fut aussi passionnée et torride que le début avait été lent et érotique.

Le brun ne pouvait plus vraiment se souvenir de quand il avait sorti le tube de lubrifiant. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que son ange se tordait lascivement sur ses doigts en murmurant des choses indécentes, le réclamant en lui corps et âme. Il ne sut plus très bien, non plus, combien de fois il lui avait fait l'amour. Pendant des heures et une seconde à la fois, un moment interminable et trop bref pourtant, les gémissement avaient raisonné en lui, contre lui, alors qu'il le prenait toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite… Et les explosions de plaisir phénoménales qui arquaient leur corps et blanchissait leur esprits ne suffisaient pas à calmer la passion, comme s'ils cherchaient à rattraper en une après-midi toutes les étreintes loupées des deux dernières années. Lorsqu'ils s'effondrèrent enfin, l'esprit vague, le corps transpirant le plaisir par tous les pores de leur peau, le soleil déclinait complètement à l'horizon, marquant le début de la soirée. Comblé, Naruto s'était lové dans les bras puissants de son amant, la tête callée sur son épaule, bercé par le son de son cœur qui calmait peu à peu sa chamade. Et alors que Morphée l'attirait doucement à lui, il se dit que le monde, au final, était simplement parfait.

* * *

(*) Meilleure webserie amateur française, si vous voulez mon avis .com/


	23. Pause

Avis la population

Je m'accorde une pause de durée indéterminée pour problèmes personnels.

Je suis désolée pour ceux que vous qui attendaient la suite, et je mexcuse platement.

Dans tous les cas, je vous remercie vraiment, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup pour votre soutien et j'espre être de retour tèrs bientôt.

Merci encore

Azerty


End file.
